La Chute de la Panthère
by Moon's Night
Summary: Il y a des jours où on fait les choses par instinct et où tout se passe bien. Il y en a d'autres où on suit ses potes et où on finit dans la merde parce qu'on n'a pas suivi son instinct. Et pour le coup, Aomine avait bien envie de tabasser du rouquin après ce qui lui était arrivé. La prochaine fois, il éviterait de se pointer à ses soirées. Yaoi, Lime, Lemon, M.
1. 1ère Chute : Dérapage

**Genre** : Humour - Érotique - Yaoi

 **Rating** : M

 **Paring** : A découvrir (très rapidement)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne sont (malheureusement... snif) pas à moi.

 **Avertissements** : Cette fiction contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes. Elle est donc destinée à un public averti ou conscient de ce qu'il fait. Ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu. Mais si vous restez, c'est que vous savez ce que vous faites.

Pour les notes, c'est en fin de chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **1ère chute : Dérapage**

\- T'es sûr de toi ?

Cela devait être le quinzième burger que Kagami ingurgitait, la pile devant lui ne s'étant cependant pas tant réduite que ça. Aomine avait toujours un peu de mal à se dire que son ami et rival avait un tel appétit, bien que lui-même ait un estomac sans fond. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à celui de l'américain. Cependant, à cet instant, la quantité de viande et de pain que pouvait ingurgiter le roux était le cadet de ses soucis.

Vingt minutes qu'ils avaient atterri dans ce Magi Burger, après avoir passé trois heures à s'affronter sur un terrain de basket, en ce week-end de septembre. Vingt minutes que le tigre lui exposait son idée et tentait désespérément d'obtenir son aide. Vingt minutes que Kagami n'arrêtait de le baratiner avec l'organisation de sa soirée. Depuis près de deux semaines, le dunker n'avait que ça en tête, préparant minutieusement cette fête qui ne servait en réalité qu'à une seule chose : pouvoir conclure avec Kise.

Un soupir resta dans la gorge du métis qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite les dires de son rival. Près de trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le jour où le rouquin lui avait avoué, après de longues minutes de questionnements, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le copieur. Aomine s'en était rendu compte quelques temps après leur match contre l'équipe américaine de Jabberwock mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il se serait passé presque deux mois pour que les deux partis s'en rendent compte. Parce qu'en plus d'avoir dû écouter les lamentations de Kagami, Daiki avait dû supporter le blond qui ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu'il ressentait pour le tigre. Le scoreur s'était retrouvé entre deux feux, peu désireux d'avoir quelque chose à faire avec leur histoire et leur avait tout simplement dit de se débrouiller et de se sauter dessus. Cependant, les choses avaient été un peu plus compliquées.

\- Allez mec, sois cool et aide-moi à organiser ma soirée, lança soudain Kagami tout en terminant sa boisson.

\- Ouais, répondit mollement l'autre adolescent, mais j'ai aucune envie de t'aider en fait.

\- Sérieux, t'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré ! Aide-moi non ?

\- Non.

\- Teme !

L'as de Tôô ne releva même pas l'insulte, trop blasé et attaqua un nouveau burger en soupirant. Il n'avait aucune envie de prendre part à cette fête. Si les raisons du dunker de Seirin avaient été différentes, il s'y serait rendu avec joie. Sauf que dans le cas présent, il allait finir par servir de chaperon. Ok, Taiga comptait inviter un maximum de personnes pour que cela passe inaperçu mais ça ne changeait rien au mauvais pressentiment qu'avait le jeune homme.

\- Sérieux Aomine, t'as juste à m'accompagner acheter les bouteilles et passer l'info à un maximum de gens. Je comprends pas ce qui t'emmerde, déblatéra le rouquin avec ennui.

\- Ce qui m'emmerde c'est que je vais devoir vous supporter toi et l'autre crétin de blond. J'ai aucune envie de vous voir tourner autour comme des bisounours et que vous vous bécotiez sous mes yeux.

\- Il y aura d'autres personnes abruti, répliqua Kagami avec en rougissant. Tu vas pas tenir la chandelle.

\- Désolé mais j'arrive pas à te croire.

Mordant rageusement dans son sandwich, Aomine détourna le regard d'un air boudeur. Le nouveau soupir de son ami lui parvient, le faisant légèrement grimacer mais par tous les dieux, il en avait vraiment rien à carrer de cette soirée. Il allait finir dans un coin à boire tout seul, avec son orgueil et sa mauvaise humeur. Parce qu'en ce moment, il avait tout sauf envie de faire l'entremetteur pour ses amis ou les voir se caser sous ses yeux.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas se mettre en couple d'ailleurs. Tout avait été propice pour que Kise et Kagami se rapprochent et s'accoquinent une bonne fois pour toute. Mais il n'avait pas pris en compte les entraînements de basket, les séances photo du blond, les cours du soir que suivaient à présent le tigre depuis son entrée en deuxième année. Les matchs amicaux, les groupies du mannequin, les nouvelles fans du rouquin et sa fâcheuse tendance à se foutre dans des situations pas possibles. Pendant plusieurs semaines, Kagami n'avait pas été fichu de se retrouver seul avec le copieur pour lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et lui faire une déclaration en bonne et due forme. Quant à Ryota, il s'était à chaque fois emmêlé les pinceaux, bafouillant plus qu'autre chose et se faisait toujours interrompre au meilleur moment. À croire que ces chiffes molles n'arriveraient jamais à se mettre ensemble.

\- Allez Aomine, sois cool.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi, maugréa la panthère. Elle me rapporte rien ta soirée.

\- On invitera des filles à grosse poitrine rien que pour toi, marchanda le dunker en un sourire contrit.

\- Tu crois que tu vas m'avoir comme ça ?

\- Ok, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Les pupilles marine du jeune homme s'illuminèrent quelques secondes, l'expression vaincue qu'affichait son ami lui indiquant bien qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Si Kagami lui disait une telle chose, c'était qu'il se sentait vraiment au pied du mur. Aomine retint une autre plainte, désabusé. Il n'arriverait vraiment pas à se débrouiller tout seul apparemment.

\- Tu paies le resto, pour les deux mois à venir.

\- Ça marche ! T'es un vrai pote !

Affichant un énorme sourire, Taiga reprit l'explication de son plan afin de faire tomber l'as de Kaijo dans ses bras. C'était d'une banalité affligeante, lassant quelque peu le métis qui ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il était foutu. Il allait devoir jouer les marieuses pour ses deux abrutis de copains et assister à leurs fiançailles. Aomine soupira bruyamment, blasé. Il la sentait mal cette soirée.

 _.o._

 _KnB_

 _.o._

Le liquide transparent coula de la commissure de ses lèvres, l'alcool brûlant sa gorge telle de la lave en fusion. Poussant un juron, Daiki toussa un instant avant de s'affaler sur la rambarde du balcon de son ami afin de contempler les lumières de la ville. Il avait eu raison, c'était une fichue soirée de merde.

Balançant son bras et la bouteille de vodka dans le vide, le métis fixa de son regard vide et lassé les immeubles qui se dressaient devant lui. Il était à peine vingt-deux heures et il était déjà à moitié bourré, pour ne pas dire complètement. Rien d'étonnant vu ce qu'il avait entre les doigts mais le connaissant, c'était une chose assez rare. Aomine faisait toujours en sorte de bourrer les autres avant de finir éméché, le plus souvent pour se foutre d'eux le lendemain. Il connaissait ses limites et faisait toujours en sorte de ne pas les dépasser mais ce soir-là, la panthère avait juste envie de disparaître et se pelotonner dans son lit. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il était aussi aigri et coléreux ces derniers temps mais ses soi-disant amis n'avaient pas fait grand chose pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas dans cet état.

La soirée avait pourtant pas trop mal commencé. Après avoir acheté les snacks et boissons -alcoolisées ou non- avec l'as de Seirin comme celui-ci le lui avait demandé quelques jours plus tôt, les deux lycéens s'étaient rendus à son appartement pour tout préparer. Une fois les meubles poussés, les objets fragiles rangés dans la chambre du père de Kagami qui avait été condamnée et installé les bols et gobelets, les deux basketteurs avaient longuement joué sur la console du rouquin jusqu'à l'arrivée des premiers invités.

Kuroko avait salué les deux garçons, accompagné du reste de l'équipe de Seirin -excepté Aida qui était en week-end avec son père- et quelques filles de leur lycée. Puis Midorima se pointa, Takao le suivant comme son ombre ainsi que deux autres membres de leur équipe dont le métis n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du nom. Sakurai et les autres membres du club de basket de Tôô débarquèrent à leur tour, accompagnés de Kise, son ancien capitaine, de quelques-unes de ses fans et des membres de son agence. Jusque là, les choses s'étaient plutôt bien passées, les invités discutant entre eux tout en écoutant ou dansant sur la musique qui avait été mise en fond. Avant le drame.

Après avoir fait du repérage, Aomine avait finalement mis le grappin sur une petite rousse à forte poitrine qui était venue avec l'as de Kaijo. Le scoreur avait discuté un long moment avec elle, celle-ci l'écoutant et rigolant à ses blagues quand il lui proposa d'aller danser. La jeune femme l'avait suivi en souriant malicieusement quand un grand brun vint se mettre en travers de leur route. Déjà bien imbibé, le mannequin -lui aussi- commença à le menacer de ne pas toucher à sa copine... qui n'était pas sa copine. Le jeune homme, jaloux et éméché, avait essayé d'attirer l'attention de la rousse et lui avouer ses sentiments tout en s'en prenant au métis. Daiki tenta de ne pas trop rentrer dans son jeu, Kise débarquant pour calmer son collègue qui trouva malin d'essayer d'écraser son poing sur le visage de l'adolescent qui esquiva avec une grande facilité. Et commença alors une bagarre qui dura moins de dix secondes. La panthère envoya son adversaire au tapis sans la moindre difficulté, s'attirant les regards à la fois impressionnés et désapprobateurs des autres invités avant d'aller sur le balcon pour calmer sa fureur. Parce qu'entre le sermon de la rousse qui s'était ruée sur son collègue, la moue boudeuse du blond et l'atmosphère qui s'était refroidie, Aomine n'aurait pas tenu une minute avant de dire une connerie.

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait exilé sur le balcon, vidant seul la bouteille de vodka que Kagami lui avait gracieusement ramené une heure plus tôt. Le rouquin était venu le voir, lui demandant comment il allait et lui proposa de passer le reste de la soirée avec lui. Mais le métis avait refusé, ne souhaitant plus avoir à faire à qui que se soit. Son rival s'était excusé et l'avait laissé, lui rapportant un alcool fort comme il le lui avait demandé et était retourné à l'intérieur. Aomine se retint de soupirer, ses bras se croisant sur la rambarde pour mieux accueillir sa tête. Il l'avait senti que cette soirée allait être pourrie.

Avalant une autre gorgée de vodka, l'as de Tôô commença à se dire qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire là. Personne ne venait le voir, la musique lui tapait sur le système et les gloussements des pouffes dans le salon l'exaspéraient. En tournant la tête, il pouvait voir que plusieurs petits groupes s'étaient formés, que des couples s'étaient retranchés dans des coins plus reculés du salon et de la cuisine et que des personnes avaient disparu. La scoreur n'arrivait pas à retrouver Kuroko et Takao, l'ancien capitaine de Kise s'était, semblait-il, fait la malle et certains membres de Seirin et de son équipe n'étaient plus là, tout comme plusieurs des fans du blond. La soirée commençait à toucher à sa fin et personne ne lui en tiendrait rigueur s'il partait maintenant.

Ses pas le menèrent dans la pièce à vivre avant de le diriger vers le buffet où il déposa la bouteille presque vide. Il ne s'occupa pas de Sakurai qui l'accosta pour lui demander comment il allait et s'engagea vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir. Bien qu'il ne soit qu'à moitié éméché -enfin, sur le papier- , le lycéen préférait de loin se passer de l'eau sur le visage et reprendre totalement ses esprits avant de retourner chez lui. Il n'était pas dit que sa mère ne l'entende pas rentrer et il n'avait aucune envie de se faire disputer une nouvelle fois en si peu de temps.

La lumière déjà allumée dans la pièce lui piqua légèrement les rétines alors qu'il pénétrait dans la salle d'eau. De style occidental, elle possédait une assez grande surface, des murs carrelés de blanc, une douche et une grande baignoire ainsi qu'un double évier et des toilettes, sur lesquelles un jeune homme était assis. Celui-ci le regarda d'ailleurs d'un air un peu surpris, ses billes brunes le fixant alors qu'il sortait son visage rougi par l'alcool d'entre ses mains. Aomine le reconnut comme étant l'un des coéquipiers de Taiga, un troisième année... comment il s'appelait déjà ? Hiroshi ? Non ce n'était pas ça... Kiyoshi !

\- Oh Aomine ! Ne fais pas attention à moi, je crois bien que j'ai trop bu.

Le sourire benêt que lui lança le jeune homme confirma assez bien ses dires, intéressant à peine l'adolescent qui s'avança vers l'évier. Prenant une serviette qui traînait, il ouvrit l'eau froide et s'en aspergea le visage, acte qui le rasséréna d'un coup. L'esprit beaucoup plus clair, le métis pouvait enfin quitter cette soirée pourrie et rentrer chez lui. Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait sur le coup.

\- Attends, attends.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de la paroi de bois le séparant du reste de l'appartement, Aomine fut retenu verbalement par le brun toujours assis sur le couvercle des toilettes, qu'il avait réussi à entendre malgré le volume plutôt élevé de la musique. Ses lèvres étirées en un sourire bienheureux ne rassurèrent pas le scoreur, une légère grimace se dessinant sur ses traits pendant qu'il portait son attention sur le jeune homme.

\- Tu peux m'aider à me lever s'il te plaît, souffla Kiyoshi tout en pouffant. Je tiens plus sur mes jambes.

La panthère monta les yeux au ciel, lassé au possible. Tout le monde le prenait pour un bon samaritain en ce moment. Il fallait que cela change rapidement sinon il devrait s'occuper de toutes les personnes qui le connaissaient de près ou de loin. Pourtant, malgré son air bougon et le juron qui passa la barrière de ses lèvres, le lycéen alla aider le jeune homme à se redresser. Celui-ci tangua un peu, riant légèrement devant sa maladresse et surtout à cause de l'alcool avant de remercier l'as de Tôô d'une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Tu devrais demander à Kagami de dormir ici, déclara Aomine d'un air neutre. Tu risques pas d'aller bien loin dans ton état.

\- T'as raison. C'est une bonne idée. Merci !

Kiyoshi afficha un nouveau sourire enjoué, agaçant son vis-à-vis qui commençait à en avoir assez de ce type. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout au basketteur qu'il avait affronté lors de la Winter Cup, ni à l'image que lui décrivait Kagami quand il parlait de lui. Là, Daiki avait l'impression d'avoir un simplet en face de lui et de ne pas pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Comme si la soirée n'avait pas été assez longue comme ça.

Ce fut avec brusquerie que le métis relâcha le meneur de Seirin avant de reprendre la direction de la sortie pour pouvoir quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible. Sa patience avait depuis longtemps atteint ses limites et le scoreur ne souhaitait qu'une chose : rentrer chez lui. Cependant, alors qu'il tournait le dos au lycéen, son corps tomba bizarrement vers l'avant. Et sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement comment, Aomine se retrouva étalé par terre, sa tête ayant manqué de peu le meuble de l'évier tandis que Kiyoshi l'écrasait de tout son poids. C'était le bouquet. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ?

Le rire tonitruant du jeune homme accentua un peu plus son irritation, la panthère étant vraiment à bout de nerfs. L'alcool dans son sang se remettait à faire des siennes, lui échauffant les sens et lui donna envie de taper sur quelque chose. Et il ne se priva pas de donner une claque sur le sommet du crâne de son vis-à-vis.

\- Tu pouvais pas faire plus attention sérieux ?! Vociféra-t-il en grimaçant.

\- Pardon, pouffa l'autre. Je l'ai pas fait exprès.

Pas fait exprès ? Comme si c'était le problème. Ce gros bêta lui était tombé dessus et ne cessait de rigoler comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle de l'univers. Aomine en avait assez. Il devait y avoir un dieu qui lui en voulait sérieusement.

\- Hé, mais tu sens super bon !

Avait-il bien entendu ? Un sourcil se leva sur la face de la panthère qui assimilait les paroles du brun. Mais que venait-il de sortir comme connerie encore ? L'alcool lui était vachement monté à la tête pour qu'il dise de telles idioties. Pourtant, sans crier gare, l'adolescent plongea son nez dans le cou du métis et renifla - littéralement – son odeur. Daiki eut un mouvement de recul face à cet acte, surpris et abasourdi et se retrouva complètement allongé sur le sol, sans défense. Certes, toute la vodka qu'il avait avalée faisait moins effet sur lui et le jeune homme le chevauchant était plus ivre que lui. Il était peut-être plus grand - voire pas du tout -, plus massif et plus large d'épaule mais le scoreur n'avait qu'à lui mettre une droite pour l'éloigner et quitter la pièce. Pourtant, Aomine n'arriva pas à bouger d'un pouce. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, pas vraiment en sécurité. Mais malgré ça, son corps refusait de faire le moindre geste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous crétin ? Maugréa violemment la panthère tout en tentant de repousser son vis-à-vis. Dégage de là !

Kiyoshi ne prit même pas garde aux paroles du jeune homme, trop concentré à respirer son odeur à plein poumon. C'était qu'il sentait vachement bon le bougre et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cela le mettait dans tous ses états. Grisé et enivré par l'alcool, le meneur releva la tête avant d'observer le garçon sous lui d'un air enjoué tout en souriant comme un bienheureux. Ses cheveux châtains étaient totalement en bataille, tombant légèrement sur son front couvert d'une fine couche de sueur. Dans ses billes chocolat brillait un éclat malicieux et chaud, perturbant la panthère qui tenta de se redresser, sans succès. La panique se mêla très vite à l'agacement, les événements prenant une toute autre tournure alors que le joueur de Seirin affichait un sourire bien trop enjoué pour être normal.

\- Et si on jouait ?

Ce n'était pas bon. Mais alors, pas bon du tout. Le brun avait, semblait-il, perdu la notion de réalité et s'apprêtait à faire n'importe quoi, l'alcool dans son sang lui retournant le cerveau. Aomine se retrouvait dans une situation bien trop ambiguë et s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose très vite, il n'était pas dit qu'il se sorte indemne de cette histoire. Décidé à repousser le lycéen afin de retrouver sa liberté de mouvement, le métis essaya de s'éloigner le plus loin possible du jeune homme et de ses futurs desseins dérangeants. Mais encore une fois, il fut pris de court en sentant les lèvres fines et sèches de Kiyoshi caresser les siennes. Et là, son esprit se mit en pause.

Ses mains se placèrent d'elles-même sur les épaules de l'adolescent pour le reculer le plus loin possible, l'ahurissement et l'étonnement passé. Ce fut au tour du joueur de Seirin d'être surpris, son corps s'écartant légèrement avant que ses billes châtaines ne fixent le scoreur comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. L'expression soucieuse et déboussolée qu'affichait la panthère ne lui mit pas la puce à l'oreille, ses paupières papillonnant d'interrogation quand il replongea soudain sur lui telle un rapace pour l'embrasser, les questions se bousculant dans sa tête étant reléguées au second plan. Le joueur de Tôô n'eut pas le temps de pousser une plainte ou de l'insulter que la langue du brun envahit sa bouche, forçant son homologue à jouer avec elle. Elle l'enlaça alors, la malmena, la tortura pour enfin l'abandonner et permettre à la panthère de respirer. Jusqu'à ce que son assaillant n'aille explorer son cou.

Un cri quitta sa gorge quand il sentit les dents de Kiyoshi se planter dans sa peau, une vive douleur parcourant toute son échine pendant que l'adolescent s'amusait à le marquer comme sien. Contrarié et furieux, Daiki plaça son poing dans l'épaule droite du lycéen pour le faire bouger, geste qui malheureusement n'eut aucun effet. Ahuri, il recommença encore et encore, se débattant comme un forcené tout en remuant tout son corps, tirant sur le t-shirt du cœur de fer, repoussant son torse, attrapant ses mèches brunes. Mais rien n'y fit. Le meneur était parfaitement ancré à lui, ne lui offrant aucune issue ni fuite. Il était pris au piège et obligé de subir les tortures de ce détraqué.

C'était tout de même dingue. Il suivait son instinct d'habitude et quand il sentait que la situation allait être foireuse, Aomine faisait en sorte de ne pas se foutre dans la merde. Alors pourquoi était-il venu à cette putain de fête ? Pour les beaux yeux de Kagami ? Pour tous les futurs restaurants qu'il allait lui payer ? Ou tout simplement pour lui faire plaisir ? Vraiment, il était trop gentil. Et voila dans quelle merde il se retrouvait. Il allait se faire violer par l'un des coéquipiers de son rival, ses membres ankylosés par l'alcool lui répondant de moins en moins et ses plaintes étant étouffées dans le brouhaha incessant que faisaient la musique et les voix des invités dans le salon. Oh oui, Aomine était dans de beaux draps. Mais il se vengerait sur le plus de personne possible une fois que tout cela serait terminé. En commençant par cet enfoiré de brun !

Un courant d'air froid caressa la peau de son torse brûlant, ses rétines s'écarquillant d'effarement quand la langue mutine de Kiyoshi vint retracer ses abdominaux. Réprimant un frisson, Daiki vit alors sa chance de se libérer et de foutre une raclée à cet imbécile heureux avant de rentrer tout simplement chez lui. Le jeune homme n'était plus très loin de la ligne de poils qui descendait dans son pantalon, sa bouche s'approchant dangereusement de la boucle de sa ceinture. Sérieux, il n'allait tout de même pas faire un truc pareil ? Quel genre de type s'apprêtait à sucer un autre mec alors qu'il le connaissait à peine ? Ok, Aomine n'était pas très regardant sur les pratiques de chacun et il lui était arrivé plus d'une fois de coucher avec des filles dont il connaissait à peine le nom et dont il ne se souvenait plus. Mais là, il ne voulait en aucun cas que ce gars le prenne dans sa bouche. Ou tout du moins, son esprit n'était pas d'accord avec l'idée.

\- Putain !

Son injure se perdit dans une plainte à moitié étouffée, l'une de ses mains se plaquant sur ses lèvres alors que l'autre empoigna les cheveux de Kiyoshi pour l'obliger à se décaler. Malheureusement pour lui, l'adolescent prit ce geste pour un encouragement et continua sa descente.

C'était surréaliste. Ce type avait juste effleuré le tissu de son jean, juste de son index et une véritable décharge électrique avait traversé chaque cellule du corps d'Aomine. Il ne s'était pas senti excité quand il s'était retrouvé au sol et encore moins avant qu'il ne pénètre dans la salle de bain, ou pendant tout le long de la soirée. Alors quoi ? Le fait de se faire embrasser par ce type l'avait mis dans cet état ? C'était tout bonnement impossible ! La panthère avait jusque là toujours été attirée par des filles, le plus souvent à grosse poitrine et les hommes ne l'avaient jamais intéressé. Bien sûr, il savait faire la différence entre un beau garçon et un laideron mais de là à se retrouver excité par un mec, il y avait un monde, voire plus que ça. Alors, tandis que le meneur de Seirin ouvrait la braguette de son jean pour libérer son érection naissante et n'écoutait pas ses remarques et injures pour le faire arrêter, Daiki se demandait comment les événements allaient tourner.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Kiyoshi pour descendre le pantalon et le boxer de son vis-à-vis et dévoiler son membre gorgé de sang. Concentré et perdu dans sa tâche, il ne faisait pas attention à ce que lui disait le scoreur et ne récoltait que ses frissons de plaisir et ses soupirs érotiques. Il était comme à des années-lumière de la salle d'eau de son coéquipier, loin de Tokyo et de ses grandes tours de béton. Non, il n'y avait que lui et ce jeune homme, une telle perceptive faisant sourire davantage le lycéen.

Aomine étouffa un hoquet en voyant le sourire mutin et gourmand qu'affichait le joueur de Seirin. Pendant un instant, il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer et où il était, son esprit se déconnectant de la réalité. C'était à la fois bizarre et irréel. Et quand la bouche fine du lycéen se posa sur son sexe dressé, la panthère comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Elle qui était d'habitude le chasseur se retrouvait être la proie.

Un mélange de frustration, de plaisir et d'impatience coula alors dans ses veines, se confrontant à ce désir de partir et frapper ce salopard qui le suçait merveilleusement bien. Mordant son poing pour éviter diverses plaintes et soupirs de s'élever dans la pièce, Aomine se laissa à moitié faire tout en se disant que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Tout l'alcool qu'il avait avalé lui donnait l'impression d'être dans un cocon chaud et trop doux dans lequel il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'enfoncer. Son corps était aussi brûlant que des braises, sa tête étant assaillie de légers vertiges pendant que le jeune homme entre ses cuisses ne semblait pas près de le libérer. Que devait-il faire au juste ? Parce que s'il y avait véritablement une issue, la panthère n'arrivait pas à la voir.

Toujours concentré et consciencieux, Kiyoshi s'efforçait de donner le plus de plaisir au métis qui gémissait de plus en plus fort. Parfois, le brun passait sa langue le long du sexe enflé et dur, récoltant des plaintes suaves qui l'excitaient grandement. D'autres fois, il s'aidait de ses mains, passant son pouce sous les bourses pleines du scoreur qui grognait sous le plaisir que cela lui parcourait. Mais ce qu'il préférait était enfoncer le membre de Daiki dans sa bouche, amorçant un va-et-vient tantôt rapide et brutal, tantôt lent et désordonné pour mieux le faire languir. Jusqu'à ce que l'une de ses mains n'aille s'aventurer plus bas.

Ne sachant plus où donner de la tête, l'adolescent gémissait son plaisir avec peine pendant que le meneur continuait sa douce torture. En plus de sa bouche chaude et experte, ses longs doigts n'étaient pas en reste et caressaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses et ses fesses, passant et repassant sur des points sensibles qu'Aomine lui-même ne se connaissait pas. Lorsque soudain, un frisson bien plus violent secoua tout son corps, ses rétines marines s'écarquillant d'effroi. Il n'allait tout de même pas faire ça ?

Doucement –peut-être même un peu trop– Kiyoshi fit tourner son index contre cette zone que le métis pensait intouchable et interdite. Avec une lenteur atroce, le jeune homme s'entreprit à caresser le plus fugacement possible son intimité, décuplant les sensations du métis qui se tortilla davantage contre lui. Encouragé, le meneur de Seirin accentua ses mouvements, remplaçant son index par son pouce alors qu'il écartait un peu plus les cuisses de Daiki qu'il avait lui-même relevé, tout en se débarrassant des vêtements encombrants. Un gémissement, presque un cri, lui parvint derrière le bourdonnement qui emplissait ses tympans, la respiration erratique et saccadée du jeune homme lui indiquant qu'il n'était plus très loin de la fin. Et ce fut avec un plaisir sans borne que le brun s'entreprit à faire jouir son amant.

Chaud. Il avait horriblement chaud. Il ne savait même pas où il était. Il s'en fichait totalement d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait que plaisir. Trop de plaisir. De la panique aussi. Bien qu'il n'oserait l'avouer à haute voix. Et de l'appréhension. Mais alors que ces lèvres chaudes glissaient plus rapidement sur son membre, que ces doigts agiles caressaient sa peau avec volupté, il n'était plus question que de délivrance. Une délivrance qui le faucha telle une mort rapide et violente, sa voix lui échappant avant que sa paume ne se plaque durement contre sa bouche. Un voile blanc passa devant ses yeux sombres, son souffle se coupant une dizaine de secondes avant que l'air n'emplisse à nouveau ses poumons et que le calme ne se fasse.

Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Les yeux portés sur le jeune homme sous lui, Teppei avait regardé l'adolescent dans sa jouissance, avalant sans trop faire attention sa semence tandis que le métis se tordait de plaisir sous ses doigts. Les traits déformés par l'extase, le brun ne l'avait trouvé que plus beau, désireux d'en voir encore et encore. Si il lui était donné de pouvoir admirer cette expression tous les jours, il serait prêt à donner son âme au diable pour cela.

Redescendant sur terre, Aomine faisait l'état des lieux de sa boite crânienne après le moment d'absence qu'il avait eu. Il était allongé sur le sol, avait terriblement chaud et était à moitié dévêtu... à moitié... ses sourcils se froncèrent, son esprit embrouillé recollant les morceaux des derniers instants qu'il venait de vivre. La salle d'eau. Kiyoshi. L'alcool dans le sang. Kiyoshi. Le baiser. Kiyoshi. Sa bouche... ses mains... la gâterie... et… et merde !

Ses poumons se vidèrent de leur air alors qu'il se retrouvait à quelques mètres du lycéen, celui-ci lui ayant donné un violent coup de pied. Perdu, Kiyoshi leva les yeux vers le garçon qui se redressa rapidement, le visage fermé et la mine sombre. Qu'est-ce qui se passait au juste ?

\- Ao...

Ses lèvres se scellèrent d'elles-même quand les billes bleues du scoreur se posèrent sur lui. Réprimant un frisson, le meneur resta assis sur le sol, le regard haineux de la panthère le transperçant de toute part. Il voulut dire quelque chose, ses esprits embrumés par l'alcool lui revenant peu à peu pendant que le jeune homme en face de lui terminait de se rhabiller. Déboussolé, Kiyoshi se leva à son tour, rejouant ce qui s'était produit dans sa tête. Ses gestes, ses paroles, ses plaintes, ses jurons, son envie, sa colère. Le cœur de fer du roi sans couronne rata un battement, l'horreur se calant dans son estomac. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

\- Il ne s'est rien passé. Rien du tout.

Le ton sans appel et autoritaire du jeune homme glaça le sang de Teppei qui ne répondit pas, trop mal à l'aise pour faire quoi que se soit. Il regarda ensuite Daiki quitter la pièce sans un mot de plus, la musique s'infiltrant un instant entre les quatre murs avant que le silence ne reprenne ses droits. Affligé, le brun jura bruyamment, se traitant de tous les noms pendant de longues minutes avant de prendre la direction de la sortie et de quitter l'appartement de son kouhai. Il avait merdé... et pas qu'un peu.

À plusieurs blocs de là, Aomine rentrait d'un pas rageur jusqu'à chez lui, les mains plongées dans les poches de son sweat dont il avait rabattu la capuche. Il s'était laissé faire. Il s'était _putain_ de laissé faire ! Bon sang ! A cause de l'alcool, ou de la bouche de cet imbécile qui... un cri lui échappa, la colère grandissant dans sa poitrine. Il n'était qu'un gros con, un sombre con pour avoir accepté d'aider Kagami, pour être venu à cette soirée et pour s'être laissé faire par cette enflure qui avait bien failli lui faire les fesses !

\- C'était du joli Daiki ! Bravo !

Shootant dans une canette traînant par là, la panthère continua son chemin en maugréant et jurant, un sentiment désagréable tiraillant ses entrailles. C'était bien sa veine. Il avait vraiment un mauvais karma. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il sentait bien qu'il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

* * *

 **Notes** : Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! Bon déjeuner à tous ! Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, c'est que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, ou que vous avez été vachement curieux ou que vous avez juste terminé votre lecture et que vous vous êtes dit "mais wtf ?!" Bon, ce chapitre ne mérite pas une telle réaction mais je ne dirai rien si cela vous est arrivé.

Bref ! Me voici donc avec une nouvelle fiction avec comme perso principal Aomine ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'avais envie de lui en mettre plein la tronche et de m'amuser avec lui alors voici le résultat (et aussi expérimenter un nouveau couple crack, donc je suis super contente) Je peux concevoir que ce couple, d'ailleurs, ne plaise pas à tout le monde mais j'avais envie de faire dans la nouveauté. Et aussi, désolée de ne pas l'avoir mentionné dans le résumé, mais vous ne seriez pas venus lire sinon ;_;

Mais ne partez pas ! Cette fiction sans grosse prise de tête et sympatoche finira certainement par vous plaire ! Alors attendez la suite. Elle sortira dans trois semaines, promis juré ! Si vous prenez la peine d'aller jusque là, et bien ça me fera extrêmement plaisir :D

En tout cas, me voici lancée dans une nouvelle aventure et j'espère que vous en serez. Je vous dis à dans trois semaines pour la suite et plein de bisous (et passez de bonnes fêtes !)

Night ~


	2. 2ème Chute : Engrenages

RaR en fin de chapitre.

* * *

 **2eme Chute : Engrenages**

Chaud. Il faisait terriblement chaud. Un peu plus et il étouffait sous cette chaleur harassante qui lui collait à la peau. C'était à se demander s'il n'était pas en plein soleil au milieu du désert ou au cœur d'un volcan en éruption.

La sueur coulait dans son cou et son dos, chaque centimètre carré de sa peau étant humide et brûlant. Sa respiration erratique et rapide gonflait ses poumons d'un air toujours plus chaud et pesant. Il avait l'impression de fondre de l'intérieur, son corps faible et alangui restant cloué sur place. Il allait mourir là si cela continuait.

Un bruit étrange arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles, une faible odeur salée emplissant l'espace où il se trouvait. Ce n'était pas celle de la sueur mais elle lui était familière. Il n'aurait pu dire de quoi il s'agissait. Il n'aurait même pas pu dire où il se trouvait. Il ne voyait rien du tout.

Angoisse. Il ne voyait rien, bien que ses yeux soient grands ouverts. Plongé dans le noir, le jeune homme cherchait un quelconque repère, un bruit, un son qui lui indiquerait où il était. Mais rien à part ce souffle étrange et cette chaleur suffocante ne lui était familier. Rien, à part...

La chaleur. Les sons. Les sensations. Du plaisir. Trop de plaisir. Des soupirs. Et de la musique. De la house ? Ou de l'électro ? Une soupe populaire que l'on diffusait dans les boites de nuit. Dans les soirées... Cette fichue soirée...

Son dos était collé au sol, comme soudé au carrelage blanc, le même carrelage que celui sur les murs. Blanc. Bien trop blanc. La lumière l'aveugla, aveuglant ses iris mais il savait déjà où il se trouvait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en voir davantage, ni d'en entendre plus. Ce qu'il ressentait été déjà assez explicite et lui indiquait parfaitement bien dans quelle situation merdique il était tombé.

Une voix. Sa propre voix. Déformée par l'attente et la rage, vibrante de gémissements et de plaintes extatiques. Il ne pouvait la retenir, il n'arrivait pas à la faire taire. C'était comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus, ne lui répondait plus. Il était totalement vulnérable et sans défense. Il était foutu.

Était-ce un soupir ? Ou un cri ? Il ne sut pas vraiment. La musique grondait à ses oreilles, assourdissant certaines de ses supplications. Il ne comprenait pas toujours ce qu'il disait ou murmurait, mais avait-il réellement besoin d'entendre ? Ce n'était pas le plus important. Loin de là. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire de toute manière était ressentir.

Ses doigts étaient plongés dans des fils de soie, se crispant un peu plus à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Son corps, entièrement nu, subissait les assauts de cet être au-dessus de lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer. Pourtant, bien qu'il ne puisse le voir, il savait pertinemment de qui il s'agissait et ce qu'il lui faisait subir n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Un long cri passa la barrière de ses lèvres, ses paupières se scellant quand les lèvres purpurines et fines de l'autre caressa sa peau avec indécence. Elles dansaient sur son ventre, retraçaient les lignes de ses muscles, descendirent vers son aine avant d'aller torturer son sexe dressé et suintant de liquide séminal. Elles ne prirent pas le temps de l'enlacer tendrement, ni de l'effleurer qu'une langue redessina les veines sous la peau, lui arrachant un autre frisson de concupiscence. Son bassin se souleva d'impatience, allant à la rencontre de cette bouche tentante qui se fit un plaisir de le prendre et d'intensifier ses sensations. C'était comme s'il décollait de terre, qu'il s'envolait au-delà du ciel pour rejoindre un endroit semblable au paradis.

Des doigts malicieux et agiles entrouvrirent ses cuisses avec une lenteur toute calculée, massant la peau offerte sur leur passage. Très vite, elles trouvèrent d'autres victimes, emprisonnant ses lobes de chair qu'elles malaxèrent avec envie et minutie. Un violent frisson parcourut toute son échine, un insupportable plaisir vibrant dans chacun de ses membres ankylosés quand, sans crier gare, l'une des mains se logea à un endroit beaucoup trop intime.

La fête. La bagarre. L'alcool. La musique. La salle d'eau. Lui... Il était parti. Il s'était barré. C'était impossible. Il n'avait rien à faire ici, avec lui. Il était rentré. Alors pourquoi diable se retrouvait-il à nouveau là ? Il n'avait tout de même pas rêvé ? À moins que l'alcool lui ait joué un tour ? Qui pouvait bien le dire ? C'était dément, impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas être là... et lui non plus.

\- Du calme...

Le cœur d'Aomine manqua un battement quand il perçut la voix grave du jeune homme au-dessus de lui. Relevant la tête, il rencontra le regard chocolat empli de désir et d'impatience, ses poils se hérissant sur sa peau alors qu'un soubresaut le prenait. C'était impossible et pourtant, il était bien là, _ils_ étaient encore là. Complètement nus et passablement excités. Le métis le savait, il le sentait dans chaque cellule de son corps. Il allait y passer. Et quelque part, cet état de fait ne fit qu'intensifier les sensations qui le terrassaient.

Les yeux ancrés dans les siens, le jeune homme enfonça lentement son doigt dans son intimité, une grimace déformant soudain les lèvres de la panthère. Rompant le contact visuel, Daiki reprit progressivement le contrôle de ses membres pendant que l'autre continuait ses agaçantes tortures. C'était bizarre. De cette caresse obscène il ne ressentait qu'un plaisir fugace. Le scoreur s'était attendu à de la douleur et une brûlure atroce, sauf que lorsque le brun pénétra un autre doigt dans son anneau de chair, ce ne fut qu'une chaleur intense qui le traversa.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement comment, le métis se retrouva sur le ventre, le bassin légèrement relevé et l'autre garçon dans son dos. Un cri grave et profond lui échappa quand la main libre du brun vint flatter sa virilité, sa tête lui tournant tandis qu'un troisième doigt entrait en lui. Il n'était plus très loin d'exploser, sa respiration se faisant hachée et difficile à mesure que le brun le malmenait. Il allait le tuer s'il continuait.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Le faible murmure soufflé à son oreille lui glaça le sang, ses paupières papillonnant d'incompréhension. Ce qu'il voulait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui raconter comme connerie ?! Parce qu'il ignorait réellement ce qu'il désirait ? Il ne fallait pas être bête pour comprendre pourtant.

Perdu et hésitant, Aomine n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que soit que la bouche du brun se glissa dans son cou afin d'y suçoter sa peau. Hurlant presque, le joueur de Tôô se sentait partir, n'étant plus très loin de sa propre fin alors que le plaisir qu'il ressentait été beaucoup trop grand. Il allait venir. Bientôt. Très bientôt. Mais...

\- Dis moi ce que tu veux.

Daiki fronça les sourcils en entendant à nouveau cette fichue phrase. Cet abruti savait pertinemment ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas compliqué à comprendre. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le dise ? Cela ne servait à rien qu'il parle. Qu'ils en finissent une bonne fois pour toute !

Hélas, rien ne vint. Bloquée et prisonnière, la panthère se retrouvait au bord du gouffre sans pouvoir faire quoi que se soit. Le scoreur était pourtant excité au possible, un simple effleurement le libérerait dans la seconde. Cependant, malgré les caresses toujours plus violentes et inquisitrices du brun, il n'était toujours pas venu. Aomine ne comprenait rien. C'était du délire ! Il n'allait tout de même pas rester dans cet état ?!

Commençant à râler et gigoter dans tous les sens, le jeune homme chercha à s'éloigner de ce démon à l'allure simplette, sans succès. Mordant son oreille, le brun le rapprocha de lui, son érection frôlant sa cuisse. Un nouveau frisson prit le scoreur qui devenait totalement fou, sa raison se brisant tandis que la voix grave et chaude de l'autre venait caresser sa peau en feu.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux...

\- Merde ! Tu sais très bien... ce que je veux...

\- Non...

\- Putain ! Connard ! Finissons-en !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux...

Tout son être se figea à ses mots, un étrange sentiment emplissant sa poitrine alors que le jeune homme prenait son menton afin de l'embrasser. Le baiser, doux et lent, avait un désagréable goût amer que l'adolescent n'aurait pu expliquer. Et quand l'autre rompit leur échange et plongea son regard déçu dans le sien déboussolé, la panthère aurait juré sentir son estomac se tordre sous la douleur.

\- Dommage...

 _.o._

 _KnB_

 _.o._

Sa respiration était haletante et saccadée. Sa peau brûlante et couverte de sueur. Et son cœur battait si vite dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait tout bonnement se faire la malle.

Étalé sur les draps de son lit, Aomine fixait le plafond de sa chambre avec un mélange de colère pure, d'ahurissement et de désarroi total. Un rêve. Il avait fait un putain de rêve avec l'autre connard ! C'était n'importe quoi. Pourquoi rêvait-il de lui, de cet instant ? Pourquoi se repasser la scène et pire, aller beaucoup plus loin ? Furieux, le jeune homme s'assit difficilement sur le matelas, ses doigts tremblants passant sur son visage trempé et dans ses cheveux humides tandis qu'il se concentrait sur sa respiration afin de se calmer. Profitant de la pénombre de la pièce, l'as de Tôô reprit lentement ses esprits, oubliant un moment le mauvais rêve qu'il venait de faire... quand son corps se rappela à lui.

Non non non et non ! Il ne fallait pas déconner là ! Ça ne pouvait décemment pas être possible ! Pourquoi il avait la trique ?! Indigné, Daiki regarda avec une plus forte irritation son boxer déformé par son érection douloureuse. Parce qu'en plus il n'était pas juste excité, il bandait comme un âne ! À un point qu'une simple caresse aurait raison de lui. Un cri mourut dans sa gorge, ses dents se serrant à cette pensée. Ce n'était tout de même pas ce rêve qui l'avait mis dans cet état ?!

Cherchant à nouveau à se calmer, la panthère jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Trois heures vingt-deux. Cela faisait à peine trois heures justement qu'il était rentré et il n'était plus du tout fatigué. C'était peut-être à cause de l'alcool... ou de son rêve... mais qu'importe. S'il se levait et tombait sur sa mère, il était foutu. Cependant, hors de question de s'occuper de son problème, surtout après le songe qu'il venait de faire. Celui-ci était encore trop frais dans son esprit et Aomine ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'il disparaisse à jamais. Se caresser ne ferait que raviver les sensations qu'il avait ressenti pendant la nuit.

\- Fait chier...

Lâchant un profond soupir, la panthère s'étala sur son lit humide de sueur avant d'en glisser pour se retrouver sur le parquet froid de sa chambre. Fixant le plafond, Daiki attendit avec une certaine frustration que le temps passe, que le soleil se lève et que son corps se calme tout en espérant que la journée qui suivrait ferait disparaître de sa mémoire tous les moments désagréables qu'il avait vécu ces six dernières heures.

 _.o._

 _KnB_

 _.o._

Le ballon passa l'arceau sans grande difficulté avant de rebondir sur le bitume du terrain de street-basket où le jeune homme se trouvait. Avec flegme et lassitude, il alla récupérer son bien, réitérant le manège qui s'opérait depuis près d'une heure. Dribblant et courant nonchalamment sous le panier, Aomine continuait de s'entraîner et d'envoyer la ballon dans le filet, se concentrant le plus possible sur sa tâche et oubliant du même coup sa journée et les précédentes qui étaient passées.

Cela faisait à présent moins d'une dizaine de jours que la soirée de Kagami avait eu lieu. Après celle-ci, la panthère était restée enfermée dans sa chambre, jouant à la console ou avec son ballon de basket en attendant avec une impatience non feinte le retour des cours. Les événements qu'il avait vécu pendant la fête lui collaient toujours à la peau, ainsi que le rêve qu'il avait fait peu de temps après et Aomine désirait juste passer à autre chose. Sauf que son cerveau en décida autrement.

Chaque soir, Daiki se retrouvait à faire le même songe, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il avait tenté de se coucher totalement épuisé après un entraînement intensif, avait joué de longues heures aux jeux-vidéos. Il avait même rattrapé ses devoirs en retard, mais rien n'y fit. Dès qu'il plongeait dans les méandres du sommeil, le meneur de Seirin revenait le torturer et le pousser à bout.

Et cela n'était qu'un des problèmes qui le poursuivaient depuis le début de la semaine. Harassé et bougon, l'as de Tôô n'adressait plus la parole à personne et ne se rendait plus aux entraînements organisés par le club de basket. Satsuki était venue le voir, les poings sur les hanches et lui avait fait un sermon digne d'une femme mariée. Sauf que le jeune homme n'en avait pas eu cure. Il avait sorti une excuse, intriguant la rose qui avait commencé à s'inquiéter sans pour autant ajouter quoi que se soit. Et pour cause, ce fut Kuroko qui vint le voir pour lui demander ce qu'il avait, après que son amie d'enfance soit venue lui faire part de son état.

Puis vint le tour de Kise qui trouvait cela étrange que le métis ne réponde pas à ses messages, à Sakurai qui se retrouvait tous les midis avec un bento en plus et à Kagami qui avait fait le déplacement jusqu'à chez lui. La panthère avait fait la sourde oreille et n'avait pas ouvert à son rival, le laissant poireauter pendant près d'une heure devant la porte de son appartement. Depuis lors, chacun de ses amis le bombardaient de messages et d'appels auquel le scoreur ne répondait pas. Que pourrait-il leur dire de toute façon ? Qu'il avait failli se faire enculer et que ça le hantait chaque nuit depuis ce fameux soir ? Hors de question. Ils allaient se mettre à jouer les psys et Aomine ne voulait pas du tout en parler.

Faisant rebondir son ballon depuis plus de dix minutes, le lycéen se demandait s'il devait rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait pas trop envie de retrouver sa chambre et de refaire ce fichu rêve. Cependant, n'allait-il pas le faire, qu'importe l'endroit où il se trouvait ? Daiki avait déjà pensé à squatter chez Satsuki, mais si il se réveillait en pleine nuit en sueur et avec une érection, qu'allait-elle s'imaginer ? Dormir chez une autre fille était également proscrit, le métis ne souhaitant pas avoir de rapports avec qui que se soit, bien que cette solution pourrait peut-être mettre un terme à ses rêves incessants. Alors quoi ? Il rentrait et croisait les doigts pour ne pas faire ce satané songe ? Un soupir monta de sa gorge. Il n'était vraiment pas sorti de l'auberge.

Ennuyé, le joueur de Tôô finit par ranger ses affaires, attraper son sac et prendre la direction de son appartement. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre et ne voulant pas faire autre chose, il quitta le terrain de basket et emprunta le chemin le plus long pour rentrer chez lui. Sa mère travaillait ce soir-là et il n'avait pas réellement envie de se retrouver tout seul dans son salon ou sa chambre. Peut-être devrait-il s'arrêter à la salle d'arcade et défier les gamins du quartier.

Lâchant un autre soupir, Aomine changea de direction et passa à la salle de jeux où il resta une bonne heure. Une fois la nuit tombée, il alla au restaurant le plus proche, se commanda un menu rapide et rentra chez lui. Mais peut-être aurait-il dû faire un plus grand détour.

Alors là, il n'y avait plus de doute. Les dieux le détestaient. Parce que pour qu'il rencontre Kiyoshi Teppei, le type qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, au beau milieu de nulle part, c'était qu'il était maudit. Ou qu'il avait un très, mais très mauvais karma.

Il eut un long silence, les deux lycéens se fixant un instant quand Aomine décida enfin de bouger et de reprendre sa route. Affichant une expression froide et furieuse, il ignora superbement le joueur de Seirin qui portait toujours son uniforme -sortant certainement d'un entraînement ou d'un cours du soir– et l'observait d'un air bizarre. L'adolescent tenta de faire comme s'il n'existait pas, de ne pas se rappeler ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux ni repasser les images de son rêve que son cerveau continuait de lui envoyer. Mais au moment où il passa à côté du garçon, celui-ci l'attrapa soudain par le poignet. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, une chaleur insidieuse se logeant dans son estomac quand la voix du brun s'éleva, le faisant frissonner.

\- Attends...

Kiyoshi n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva au sol, le poing du métis s'étant fracassé contre sa joue. Un fin filet de sang coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres, sa peau rougissant rapidement pendant qu'il se redressait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il avait agi par instinct, son corps bougeant de lui-même sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Respirant rapidement, Aomine fixait le lycéen au sol sans vraiment le voir, sa colère et son trouble se mêlant à un autre sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il se sentait mal, très mal. Il devait partir d'ici.

Tournant les talons et récupérant son panier-repas qui avait eu la malchance de tomber pendant l'acte, la panthère reprit le chemin de son appartement dans le plus grand des silences. Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'il comptait faire au départ. Mais c'était sans compter le jeune homme dans son dos.

\- Kagami et Kuroko s'inquiètent pour toi.

Ses pas s'arrêtèrent à nouveau, ses sourcils se rejoignant presque sur son front alors qu'il reportait son attention sur le jeune homme dans son dos. Le centre de Seirin s'était relevé, lui lançant un regard se voulant neutre et détaché. Pourtant, Aomine sentait parfaitement la chaleur qui habitait ses iris et la culpabilité qui s'y mêlait. Deux choses qui le firent tiquer davantage.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, cracha presque la panthère.

\- Tu devrais aller leur parler...

\- Et de quoi exactement ?

Les billes brunes du jeune homme se baissèrent de honte, sa bouche se déformant en un rictus. Ses lèvres se scellèrent, sous le regard froid du scoreur qui grinça des dents. Il se retenait -ou plutôt, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer le retenait- de sauter sur ce type et le rouer de coups mais le bleu qui apparaissait sur sa joue était déjà une faible victoire. La prochaine fois, il se ferait un malin plaisir de lui refaire totalement le portrait et lui rappeler qu'il avait fait une sacrée connerie, quand ses pensées seraient moins embrouillées.

\- Occupe-toi de ton cul et viens pas me casser les couilles avec tes conneries tu veux. J'ai rien à dire, ni à toi ni à personne.

N'ajoutant pas un mot de plus, Daiki s'en alla, abandonnant le brun et ses remords avant d'enfin retrouver son appartement. Il passa le reste de la soirée à ruminer et à grogner de mécontentement, ne touchant même pas à son dîner qu'il laissa sur la table du salon tandis qu'il faisait les cents pas. C'était vraiment une journée pourrie. Pire. Une semaine de merde !

 _.o._

 _KnB_

 _.o._

Si on avait demandé aux dieux qui était la personne la plus en colère en ce jour, ils auraient certainement tous répondu la même chose : Aomine Daiki. Le jeune homme n'avait sûrement jamais été aussi furieux de sa vie et pour cause, son rêve avait empiré.

Courant presque à travers les rues le menant à sa destination, le jeune homme serrait les dents d'une telle force qu'il aurait très bien pu se faire mal à la mâchoire. Les poings fermés, il débarqua devant un grand immeuble plutôt chic dans lequel il entra pour ensuite monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il était trop remonté pour prendre l'ascenseur, mais ce n'était cependant pas cette course qui allait le calmer et lui permettre d'avoir une discussion avec Kagami.

Daiki en avait marre. Marre de cette situation. Marre de ses rêves à répétition. Marre de l'insistance de ses amis et de leur presque harcèlement. Il en avait marre d'avoir l'autre brun dans la tête, marre de se réveiller en pleine nuit en nage et excité, marre de tout ça. Et quoi de mieux que gueuler sur quelqu'un pour passer ses nerfs. Ce n'était certes pas la meilleure solution, mais après avoir vu le message du tigre qui le sermonnait sur son comportement et son altercation de la veille avec Kiyoshi, le métis avait presque pété un câble.

Enfin arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement du rouquin, Aomine prit une profonde inspiration avant de taper contre la paroi qui le séparait de son rival. Étant un minimum civilisé, il attendait de voir le dunker avant de lui hurler dessus et partir comme il était venu. Mais après une minute à taper contre la porte, le joueur de Tôô perdit patience. Il se mit d'abord à frapper plus fort, puis frénétiquement jusqu'à ce que l'exaspération et la colère ne reprennent place dans sa poitrine.

\- Putain Bakagami ! Tu vas l'ouvrir cette putain de porte ou je la défonce ?!

Furax, le métis ne cessa de cogner contre la cloison, son discours devenant de plus en plus fleuri à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Quand enfin, le verrou sauta et la porte se déverrouilla. Le scoreur sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa cage thoracique, un sourire mauvais se dessinant sur ses traits. Sourire qui disparut bien vite et laissa place à une mine déconfite et embarrassée.

Pour le coup, Aomine avait envie de disparaître dans un trou de souris. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se retrouvait à vouloir fuir à des année-lumières de son emplacement actuel mais il fallait dire que le père de Taiga en imposait beaucoup. Voir un peu trop.

L'homme devait faire au moins deux mètres dix et était aussi musclé qu'un joueur de football américain. Ses cheveux noirs coupaient court lui donnaient un air très strict, tout comme ses yeux noirs et son visage carré et anguleux. Aomine se demanda un instant si l'homme en face de lui n'était pas dans les forces spéciales de l'armée et s'il n'allait pas lui arracher les entrailles à main nue... Pourquoi était-il venu déjà ?

Sortant de nulle part, Kagami fit son apparition, observant la situation d'un œil curieux avant de mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes de son géniteur. Celui-ci rompit l'échange visuel qu'il avait avec la panthère, lui permettant de respirer à nouveau avant de porter ses billes sombres sur le visage de son fils qui lâcha un soupir.

\- Tu peux nous laisser ?

Haussant un sourcil, l'homme fixa son rejeton avec désapprobation avant de rentrer dans l'appartement et d'abandonner les lycéens. À présent seuls, les deux adolescents se retrouvaient dans le couloir de l'immeuble, l'as de Seirin ayant refermé la porte dans son dos. Un silence pesant les enveloppa, Aomine fixant un point dans le couloir les mains dans les poches et Kagami observant le métis avec agacement.

\- Bon tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es venu ? Parce que je doute que tu te sois pointé juste pour m'insulter.

Une moue apparut sur les lèvres du métis qui haussa les épaules sous l'œil surpris de son ami.

\- A la base, c'était l'idée.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

Aomine ne répondit rien, se contentant de faire la moue et de contempler ses chaussures. Il se sentait franchement con et stupide, sa colère étant retombée comme un soufflé. Ce n'était pas la faute de son ami s'il se retrouvait dans une telle situation, mais bien de la sienne. Si il avait suivi son instinct, il n'en serait pas là. Mais il était plus compliqué de reconnaître ses propres tords et accepter les choses telles qu'elles étaient plutôt que de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Mec, tu peux pas m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

\- J'aimerai bien mais je comprends déjà pas ce qui passe alors...

Parce que oui, Daiki était totalement perdu. Toute cette histoire n'avait ni queue ni tête, un véritable sac de nœuds qu'il avait du mal à démêler. La soirée. Kiyoshi. Ses rêves. Tout cela était dément, incompréhensible et l'adolescent n'arrivait pas à poser les choses à plat et faire l'analyse de tout ce foutoir. Il en avait marre, juste marre et n'aspirait qu'à retrouver un quotidien normal.

De son côté, Kagami fixait son ami et rival d'un air incrédule. Celui-ci était bizarre depuis la soirée qu'il avait organisé presque deux semaines plutôt et n'avait pas donné de nouvelles après avoir quitté la fête comme un voleur. Que se soit à lui ou ses autres amis. Puis l'américain avait croisé Kiyoshi la veille qui lui-même avait rencontré Aomine... qui l'avait envoyé baladé à coup de poing. C'était tout de même délirant. Le tigre se doutait qu'il y avait un problème mais pour que l'as de Tôô frappe son coéquipier sans raison... à moins qu'il soit la raison de tout cela.

\- Attends-moi.

Hébété, le jeune homme regarda son ami disparaître derrière la porte de son appartement pour revenir aussitôt, chaussé et vêtu de son sweat-shirt noir. D'un signe de tête, il l'invita à le suivre et sans dire un mot, Aomine s'exécuta, fatigué. Ils étaient partis pour parler de ce qu'il le tracassait, jouer les psys et avoir des discours de bonnes femmes. Mais peut-être était-ce ce dont il avait besoin pour l'instant. De vider son sac et se plaindre un bon coup. Parce qu'il n'était pas dit qu'il puisse tenir dans ces conditions encore longtemps.

Ce fut en soupirant que Daiki suivit son rival, la mine ennuyée et boudeuse. Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans une telle situation ?

* * *

 **RaR**

 **Yuki-chan** : j'aurais pu faire une histoire de jalousie mais pas envie. J'ai pensé à un truc un peu plus tordu et voila le résultat. Faut dire aussi que ça fait un moment que j'ai envie de faire quelque chose avec ce couple :P Daiki aime les fêtes mais pas faire la marieuse, sinon il n'aurait même pas réfléchi et aurait profité bien plus de la soirée. Et il a fallu qu'il tombe sur Kiyoshi (ou plutôt l'inverse haha). Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ce premier chapitre. J'espère que ce sera la même chose pour la suite. Et il y aura une petite mention pour Takao et Kuroko, et Kagami et Kise aussi =). Merci à toi pour ton commentaire.

 _A dans trois semaines pour la suite :D_


	3. 3ème Chute : Brouillard et prise de tête

**Notes** : Hé ! Troisième chapitre en ligne. Vous avez été plusieurs à m'envoyer des reviews et c'est trop chou de votre part. Continuez s'il vous plait :D On continue donc à suivre la torture mentale de Daiki et voir comment Kagami va bien pouvoir lui venir en aide. Vous verrez, ils font un peu collégiennes dans ce cahpitre '-' (et je m'en excuse d'avance. C'était pas voulu à la base...) J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas et que vous lacherez plein de commentaires (siouplait ;_;)

Bonne lecture à tous !

 **Warning :** Le lemon de ce chapitre est un peu... comme dire... hot ? Sulfureux '-' ? Il est quelque peu porté SM (légèrement, fuyez pas !) Mais je ne me porte pas garant pour d'éventuels saignements de nez. A vous de gérer.

 **RaR** : Yuki-chan : Voila la suite :D Contente que ça te plaise (vive les couples crack) Et pour Takao et Kuroko, j'en reparle mais plus tard dans l'histoire. Merci encore pour ta review :3

* * *

 **3ème Chute : Brouillard et prise de tête**

Le soleil était vachement haut dans le ciel et pourtant, Aomine n'avait pas l'impression qu'il était presque midi. Il ne se souvenait plus trop vers quelle heure il avait quitté son appartement, partant sous les cris de sa mère qui lui ordonnait de ne pas courir dans les couloirs de leur demeure. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas faim, son estomac étant noué par les événements des derniers jours. Pourtant, Kagami avait passé commande dans une boutique de beignets proche de chez lui et était parti pour partager son énorme paquet avec lui.

Ils étaient assis dans un parc non loin du logement du roux, à l'ombre de grands arbres et éloignés des passants. Sur le chemin, Taiga lui avait expliqué que son père - ce monstre imposant qui avait failli l'éviscérer du regard – était là pour les deux semaines à venir afin de s'assurer de ses notes et de son mode de vie. Il avait découvert que son rejeton avait organisé une soirée alcoolisée dans leur appartement pendant son absence, grâce à une photo malencontreusement postée sur Facebook et sur lequel le tigre avait été notifié. Taiga était -sur le papier- privé de sorti jusqu'à la fin de l'année, sur demande de sa mère et devait passer ses journées à réviser et faire ses devoirs. La seule sortie qui lui était théoriquement autorisé était les entraînements avec le club de basket.

Bien heureusement, Kagami père n'était pas aussi impartial que sa femme et laissait son fils tranquille. En plus de ça, il s'était mis en tête de faire des travaux dans l'appartement pendant son séjour et si l'adolescent l'aidait sans faire d'histoires, il s'engageait à le couvrir auprès de sa mère. C'est ainsi qu'au moment de l'arrivée du métis, père et fils étaient en plein déménagement de la chambre du lycéen. Le rouquin allait devoir dormir dans le salon les deux prochains jours le temps que la peinture rouille sur les murs ne sèche.

\- Alors, tu m'expliques ?

Assis dans l'herbe, le joueur de Tôô observait d'un œil distrait les nuages danser dans le ciel. Il ne porta pas son regard sur son ami, sachant parfaitement qu'il le fixait avec insistance et se contenta de soupirer. Après mûres réflexions, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il ne se voyait pas relater les événements de la soirée et encore moins ses songes au dunker. Il préférait de loin rester là à ne rien faire et attendre que le temps passe. Mais c'était sans compter Kagami et son impatience.

\- Tu comptes parler oui ou non ? S'agaça légèrement l'américain. Je te signale que je m'inquiète pour toi Daiki, ce qui est déjà beaucoup et je suis pas le seul. Kuroko et Kise...

\- Je sais. Pas la peine de me le répéter.

Ses lèvres s'étaient tirées en une grimace contrariée, son corps gigotant sur place en signe d'inconfort. Bien sûr qu'il savait que ses amis étaient inquiets. Kuroko n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer des messages, Kise le bombardait de mails, Satsuki passait presque tous les jours à son appartement et les membres de son équipe se posaient également des questions. Mais quoi ? Il devait raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, leur dire que tout ce qui s'était produit ne cessait de tourner encore et encore dans sa tête, que son cerveau détraqué lui inventait des rêves débridés pires que des films porno avec un type qu'il connaissait à peine ? Comme si une telle chose était possible. Bien qu'il ne soit ni prude ni timide, Aomine ne se voyait pas aller jusque là.

\- C'est à cause de Kiyoshi ?

Mais bien évidemment, il n'avait pas pris en compte le comportement de ses amis et celui bien chiant de Taiga. À l'entente du nom du brun, la panthère sursauta, ses prunelles s'écarquillant de surprise et d'incompréhension avant de se planter sur le joueur de Seirin qui affichait une expression beaucoup trop calme.

\- Pourquoi tu me sors ça ? Lâcha brusquement Daiki.

\- Tu lui as mis ton poing dans la figure. Je suppose que c'est pas pour rien.

Lentement, sa bouche laissa apparaître un rictus vaincu, un lourd soupir lui échappant alors qu'il s'étalait dans l'herbe. Là, il était coincé. Essayer de cacher plus longtemps la vérité au rouquin ne ferait que compliquer les choses et de frustrer Kagami qui ne cesserait de l'emmerder. Aomine maugréa, contrarié. C'était bien sa veine.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour lui raconter son « échange » avec Kiyoshi lors de la soirée, sans pour autant entrer dans les détails - beaucoup trop intimes et gênants. Le métis parla également de ses rêves, n'en dévoilant cependant rien de bien concret et fixa ensuite le dunker qui affichait des yeux ronds. Daiki tiqua, soucieux. Il avait réellement eu une bonne idée en lui racontant tout ça ?

\- Depuis quand t'es gay ?

La question acheva l'adolescent qui flanqua une tape à son ami, celui-ci esquivant en marmonnant.

\- Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? Vociféra la panthère, les sourcils froncés.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit vivement Kagami. Mais c'est sacrément bizarre que tu te sois laissé faire comme ça.

\- Je te dis que c'est à cause de l'alcool ! Clama le jeune homme, le poing levé.

\- T'en es certain ?

Aomine suspendit son geste, son bras restant un moment au-dessus de la tête du tigre qui s'était reculé par précaution. Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile était en train d'insinuer ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? L'interrogea le lycéen tout en rabaissant son poing.

\- Que comme tu voudrais bien le prétendre, toute la vodka que tu t'es enfilé n'est pas la seule raison de ton « problème ».

\- Et ?

Daiki n'aimait pas trop la tournure que prenait leur discussion. Comment ça l'alcool n'y était pas pour rien ? Et puis quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui sortir ? Qu'il avait désiré en arriver là avec le meneur de Seirin ? Il ne fallait pas abuser ! Mais en voyant la grimace du rouquin, le scoreur ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il n'avait pas fini d'entendre des bêtises.

\- T'as aimé non ?

La paume du métis recouvrit le visage de son vis-à-vis, Taiga grognant de douleur et de mécontentement. Non mais c'était quoi cette question ?!

\- T'en as d'autres des questions débiles ?!

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, marmonna l'américain tout en se débattant.

\- Tu prends rien du tout !

Tout irrité, Aomine continua d'attaquer son rival qui le lui rendait bien. Ils se chamaillèrent un bon moment, en arrivant presque aux poings avant de finalement se calmer alors qu'une bande de gamins les pointèrent du doigt, rametant leurs parents inquiets et suspicieux. Pris de court, les deux garçons désertèrent le parc pour se réfugier sur le terrain de basket un peu plus loin. Étrangement, personne n'avait eu l'idée géniale de venir faire un match et ils purent profiter de cette tranquillité pour reprendre leur souffle. Jusqu'à ce que Taiga ne relance le sujet.

\- Écoutes, je comprends pas pourquoi ça te gêne autant d'en parler. D'habitude, ça te dérange pas de me raconter ce que tu fais au lit avec tes nanas... et je t'ai jamais rien dit.

Adossé contre le grillage qui délimitait le terrain, Aomine lança un regard indigné au tigre tout en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est pas pareil, grommela-t-il en entamant l'un des beignets que le rouquin avait acheté.

\- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de différent, répondit Kagami tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- C'était avec un mec putain ! Tu sais bien que je suis hétéro.

Mordant rageusement dans la pâtisserie, l'adolescent se détourna et fulmina contre son ami. Que pouvait-il y comprendre ? Lui avait toujours préféré les hommes alors que la panthère n'avait eu que des relations avec des femmes. La différence était gigantesque. Aomine s'était retrouvé totalement manipulé, voire même vulnérable et n'avait rien pu faire contre le brun malgré sa volonté. Il y avait de quoi être déstabilisé.

\- Pourtant, t'as aimé ce qu'il t'a fait.

Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit, son souffle s'arrêtant un instant alors qu'il sentait ses joues rougir à vue d'œil. Il avait aimé ? Aomine n'oserait pas l'avouer. Il avait même du mal à se dire qu'il avait ressenti du plaisir. Ce qui était pourtant bien le cas. Ses doigts. Sa langue. Sa bouche. Même son regard l'avait excité et l'excitait encore dans chacun de ses rêves. À croire qu'il en devenait accro. Non, il était déjà totalement accro.

\- C'est la merde, marmonna le lycéen tout en plongeant son visage dans sa main.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi.

\- Tu te sentirais bien toi si du jour au lendemain une nana te taillait une pipe et que tu te mettais à aimer ça ?

Ce fut au tour des pommettes de l'as de Seirin de prendre une belle couleur pivoine, ses billes rubis s'affolant pendant un quart de seconde au grand plaisir de Daiki.

\- Ok, j'ai rien dit.

\- Tu vois.

\- De toute façon ça risque pas d'arriver vu qu'on est ensemble avec Ryôta, avoua le tigre, fier comme un paon.

La tête du joueur de Tôô se redressa d'un coup, l'étonnement peignant son visage avant qu'un énorme sourire ne barre ses lèvres. En le voyant, Kagami rougit davantage tout en se maudissant d'avoir vendu la mèche aussi vite tandis que son rival lui tapait l'épaule pour le féliciter.

\- Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt, déclara Aomine, moqueur. Je commençai à me dire que vous baiseriez jamais.

\- Oh là ! Du calme, on en est pas encore là, répliqua le dunker, rouge de gêne.

\- Sérieux ?! Non mais elle servait à quoi cette soirée si vous n'avez rien fait ?

\- Ça nous regarde ! Et change pas de sujet enfoiré, on est pas là pour parler de ça.

Laissant une moue réprobatrice se peindre sur ses lèvres, le scoreur croisa les bras sur son torse en signe de mécontentement avant de reprendre la dégustation des beignets. Kagami le regarda d'un air blasé, soupirant au possible pour ensuite lui piquer le paquet en papier et prendre la dernière pâtisserie. Il laissa le silence se faire entre eux, permettant à Daiki de réfléchir un instant à ce qu'il lui avait dit précédemment avant de parler du dernier point de son « problème ».

\- Y a un autre truc qui me chiffonne...

Perplexe, le métis se tourna vers lui et l'observa d'un air incrédule. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore lui sortir ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Dans tes rêves, tu couches bien avec Kiyoshi ?

\- ... Ouais...

\- Mais vous allez jusqu'où ?

La main du jeune homme vint à nouveau rencontrer son nez, l'écrasant avec force alors que Taiga se levait pour lui échapper. La panthère était devenue rouge comme une tomate, de la base de son cou jusqu'aux oreilles et baragouinait des choses que le roux ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que Daiki reprenne contenance et ne foute à nouveau son poing dans la face du tigre pour se venger.

\- Mais t'es qu'un connard ! Hurla Kagami avec violence tout en tenant son nez.

\- T'as qu'à pas poser ce genre de questions !

\- Si je te le demande, c'est que ça à son importance.

\- Ah bon ? Bah je vois pas en quoi c'est important.

Irrité et gêné au possible, Aomine se leva, prêt à quitter les lieux et rentrer chez lui. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez, cette discussion ne le menant nulle part. La seule chose qu'il récoltait était davantage d'embarras et de contrariété. Mais au moment de partir, l'autre lycéen le retint par la manche et le força à s'asseoir.

\- Sérieux Daiki, restes ici.

La mine sévère de son ami lui arracha un soupir énervé, ses yeux faisant la navette entre la rue qu'il voulait rejoindre et les pupilles carmines du tigre. Kagami semblait bien sûr de lui et sérieux pour que cela soit possible, cependant le métis ne voulait plus rien entendre. Ce qui allait sortir de la bouche du jeune homme n'allait pas lui plaire. Et il avait vécu assez de choses contrariantes ces derniers jours.

Pourtant, malgré son désir furieux de s'en aller et celui plus fugace de frapper à nouveau le rouquin, Daiki se rassit à ses côtés et attendit la suite de son discours. Après tout, il n'était plus à ça près. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins.

\- Bon finissons-en, râla l'adolescent.

\- J'ai que deux trucs à te demander, après je t'emmerde plus.

Faisant un signe de tête, Aomine attendit avec une certaine crainte l'interrogatoire improvisé de son ami. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'avait en tête le rouquin, mais il le sentait tout de même mal.

\- Ok, commença Taiga, quelque peu mal à l'aise. Donc quand tu rêves de Kiyoshi, vous couchez ensemble ?

\- Ouais...

\- Tu revis ce qu'il s'est passé à la soirée en fait.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Pas vraiment ? Quoi, il va plus loin ?

\- ... Ouais...

\- ... Vous êtes allés jusqu'au bout ?!

\- Non non non !

Ses mains accompagnèrent vivement sa négation, sa tête bougeant frénétiquement de gauche à droite pour confirmer un peu plus ses propos. Jusqu'au bout ? Mais ça n'allait pas bien dans la tête de ce crétin ! Ils n'étaient jamais allés jusqu'au bout, Kiyoshi s'arrêtant toujours avant qu'il atteigne l'orgasme. Ou plutôt, il se réveillait toujours avant. Ses bras retombèrent sur ses cuisses, ses sourcils se fronçant à cette constatation.

C'était toujours la même chose. Le brun le caressait, l'embrassait, le préparait et s'apprêtait à le faire jouir. Mais ce n'était jamais arrivé. À chaque fois, Aomine se réveillait avant, frustré au possible et pantelant avec cette sensation d'inachevé. Et cette fichue question qui tournait dans sa tête.

\- C'est bizarre, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son homologue.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien... on va jamais jusqu'au bout. Et je jouis jamais non plus. Il me prépare à chaque fois mais je me réveille toujours avant que... enfin... tu vois quoi.

\- Ouais, j'ai compris où tu voulais en venir, rétorqua l'américain en rougissant.

\- Sauf que... y a pas que ça...

Respirant un bon coup après la tirade qu'il venait de débiter, Aomine fixa un point à l'autre bout du terrain pour ne pas dévoiler davantage son embarras. Il pouvait sentir que le tigre était aussi gêné que lui, mais pour le coup, il avait envie de disparaître. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en ajouter.

\- Il me demande toujours de lui dire ce que veux...

Il avait parlé si bas qu'il se demandait si Taiga l'avait entendu. Il ne comptait de toute manière par répéter ses propos et se plongea dans un léger mutisme tout en réfléchissant à ses dires. C'était bien la chose qui le frustrait le plus dans ces fichus rêves, bien plus encore que la torture que lui infligeait le meneur de Seirin. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait une telle chose, et ne savait pas ce qu'il devait lui répondre. Il lui avait déjà demandé cent fois de le libérer, ou de lui faire atteindre l'orgasme. En vain. À chaque fois, le Kiyoshi de son rêve lui répétait cette satanée phrase et le rendait un peu plus fou nuit après nuit.

\- Je crois que ton cerveau essaie de te dire quelque chose, lâcha soudain Taiga en se redressant sur ses jambes.

\- Hein ?

Les pupilles carmines du dunker le fixèrent un instant avec sérieux, étonnant le métis qui ne comprenait pas où son rival voulait en venir. Comment ça son cerveau cherchait à lui faire passer un message ? À travers un rêve érotique ? C'était quoi le délire au juste ? Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement lui expliquer ce qu'il avait à lui dire ? Et pourquoi cet imbécile de rouquin n'ajoutait rien ?

\- Désolé mec mais je peux pas t'aider plus que ça, poursuivit le tigre avec flegme. C'est un problème entre toi et ta conscience.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! C'était quoi alors cette interrogatoire de merde ?

Kagami rougit violemment sous la remarque, s'éloignant prestement pour éviter un futur coup de poing de la part de son ami tout en se raclant la gorge. Certes, ses questions avaient été très indiscrètes, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que pouvait faire le joueur de Tôô en temps normal.

\- Oh ça va. La dernière fois que tu as parlé de cul, tu m'as raconté la fois où tu avais couché avec cette fille de troisième année, dans l'escalier de ton lycée.

\- ... Je t'ai raconté ça ?

\- Ouais. Et dans les détails...

Un rire grave quitta soudain la gorge du lycéen quand il vit l'air embarrassé de son ami qui se souvenait parfaitement de son discours. Daiki n'avait cessé de parler de cette fille que lorsque l'américain s'était fait la malle, l'abandonnant dans le restaurant où ils s'étaient arrêtés pour manger. Le jeune homme avait sûrement dû avoir l'appétit coupé en entendant son ami raconter comment il avait défloré cette lycéenne, surtout que la dite lycéenne était installée à trois tables plus loin.

Soupirant, Kagami ignora le gloussement du scoreur et l'entraîna à sa suite pour aller prendre un vrai déjeuner. Ils débattirent un moment du chemin à prendre avant de s'arrêter dans un restaurant de ramens où ils restèrent un certain temps. Les deux garçons se séparèrent ensuite, le tigre devant retourner à ses travaux et laissa Aomine qui rentra chez lui, plus apaisé que ce matin-là. Cependant, le jeune homme savait que ce calme ne serait que de courte durée. Puisque le soir-même, il se retrouverait à nouveau face à lui.

 _.o._

 _KnB_

 _.o._

Il avait chaud. Tellement chaud. Son corps tout entier semblait en feu et rien ne pouvait le rafraîchir. En nage, il essaya de bouger pour changer d'endroit et trouver quelque chose pour le calmer. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait aller nulle part. Ses membres étaient prisonniers.

Un bandeau lui barrait la vue, le tissu ajoutant un peu plus de chaleur contre sa peau déjà brûlante. Dans son dos, ses bras avaient été solidement attachés. Quant à ses jambes, on les avait écartées, immobilisées et coincées afin qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement. Piégé, il n'avait nulle part où aller, n'avait aucune échappatoire et cela augmenta un peu plus son appréhension. Ça s'annonçait mal.

Un battement sonore, semblable à des bruits de tambour, battait fortement dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Il répondait aux battements extatiques de son cœur, celui-ci cognant contre ses côtes alors qu'il remuait frénétiquement pour se libérer. Quand alors, un cri puissant et surpris résonna à ses oreilles.

La douleur était grande, s'insinuant dans ses veines comme le pire des poisons. Elle se mélangea à un autre sentiment qu'il ne réussit pas à identifier, sa tête s'appuyant contre le sol froid et humide lorsqu'un autre cri lui échappa. La chaleur augmenta d'un cran, sa respiration se faisant plus saccadée et inexistante tandis que ses bras tiraient sur les liens qui le retenaient avec force. Il ne pouvait rien faire, à part subir.

Un gémissement, lent et profond, s'éleva et se répercuta dans chaque cellule de son être. Doucement, le plaisir et le désir grossirent dans son ventre, hachant un peu plus son souffle et brisant sa raison. Incapable de bouger, il acceptait pourtant de bonne grâce la torture qu'on lui infligeait, sa colère se fanant en même temps que les secondes qui s'écoulaient. Il l'avait mérité, c'était de sa faute après tout. Ce qu'il lui faisait subir n'était qu'un juste retour des choses.

Violente, la main qui le fessa ne lui laissa pas le temps d'extérioriser sa douleur qu'il attrapa son lobe de chair et le malaxa sans aucune retenue. L'autre main qui le parcourait prenait un malin plaisir à le pincer et le malmenait, passant et repassant sur ses mamelons dressés de plaisir, caressant son ventre et son aine avec légèreté, effleurant son sexe dressé et douloureux. Ce n'était plus une douce torture mais bien une punition et cette main qui claquait durement sa peau n'avait de cesse de le lui rappeler.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Les billes sombres du jeune homme s'ouvrirent d'un coup, bien qu'elles ne puissent voir, alors que la voix rauque et suave de l'autre dans son dos lui arrachait un violent frisson. Alarmé, il tenta avec peine de se libérer, son corps ne bougeant pas comme il le désirait quand une autre fessée lui fut donnée, un gémissement plaintif lui échappant. Il était mal, il était même très mal. Mais malgré cela, une partie de lui ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs.

Sa plainte se mua en soupir, vite suivi par un autre, et un autre. À présent les jambes détachées et sur le dos, il put sentir des draps de coton râpeux caresser sa peau pendant que son tortionnaire s'occupait davantage de son érection. Lentement mais sûrement, il le mena jusqu'aux portes du paradis, ses doigts agiles le cajolant quand des lèvres mutines emprisonnèrent l'un de ses boutons de chair, le faisant crier. Les tambours en fond devinrent plus insistants et violents, accompagnant sa litanie de gémissements érotiques. C'était comme si tout était fait pour le plonger davantage dans la luxure et le plaisir. Et ce fut bien pire quand deux doigts se pressèrent contre son intimité.

Il ne sut pas réellement s'il cria ou implora, cependant, la vague de chaleur qui le traversa failli le terrasser. C'était trop fort, trop intense, trop bon pour qu'il puisse rester silencieux. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un gouffre de plaisir, un tourbillon de désir et que jamais il n'en sortirait. Ce qui serait très certainement le cas.

Le bandeau tomba de son visage, dévoilant ses yeux marine dilatés par toutes ces sensations. La tête plongée dans les draps, il ne faisait que soupirer et onduler ses hanches, ses bras toujours prisonniers de leurs liens. Parfois, il rencontrait le corps puissant du jeune homme au-dessus de lui, celui-ci ayant délaissé son torse pour s'occuper de son cou qu'il marquait d'innombrables succions. Il ne ressortirait pas indemne de cet échange. Il ne savait même pas s'il voulait en ressortir entier et en rencontrant le regard brun de son bourreau, il se disait que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Lente et grave, la voix du jeune homme résonna dans sa tête telle un bourdonnement incessant. Elle était une douce caresse comparée aux assauts qu'il lui infligeait. Son corps demandait une délivrance qu'il ne paraissait pas disposé à lui offrir, le frustrant et le rendant fou. N'allait-il donc pas lui donner ce qu'il désirait ? Peut-être cela faisait-il partie de sa punition. Si c'était le cas, c'était bien la pire de toutes.

Aucun mot ne réussit à passer la barrière de ses lèvres, ses plaintes se suivant sans discontinuité. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il pouvait sentir cette bouche qui embrassait son ventre, cette main qui caressait son membre, ses doigts qui s'enfonçaient en lui. Trop de plaisir. Beaucoup trop. Comment pouvait-il dire quoi que se soit ? Il le malmenait tellement qu'il en était devenu complètement dingue.

Un flash blanc passa devant ses yeux, une vive douleur se mêlant à un plaisir intense alors qu'un hurlement quittait sa gorge. Il ne jouit cependant pas, les larmes coulant sur ses joues pendant que sa torture ne s'arrêtait pas. Qu'on le libère, maintenant, et qu'on le laisse tranquille une bonne fois pour toutes.

Haletant et agité, Aomine se réveilla en sursaut avant de pousser les draps de son lit pour mieux respirer et diminuer cette chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Descendant du matelas, il attrapa la bouteille d'eau qu'il laissait à présent sur sa table de chevet et en vida la moitié, sa gorge sèche se retrouvant alors désaltérée. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le sol, allumant sa lampe et fixa le plafond tout en cherchant son souffle.

Encore ce fichu rêve. Et toujours plus intense que la fois précédente. La tête posée sur sa couche, l'adolescent tentait de reprendre son calme, son réveil en sursaut l'ayant chamboulé au même point de ses songes. Il devait reprendre pied avec la réalité, retrouver ses esprits afin d'analyser la situation le mieux possible.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il faisait ce rêve agaçant, où il était attaché et frappé. La panthère ne se savait pas masochiste et n'avait jusque là que rarement fessé ses partenaires. Mais là, ça n'avait rien à voir avec des petites claques gentillettes, bien au contraire.

Tiquant bruyamment, Daiki reprit sa bouteille et la termina, sa température corporelle ayant suffisamment baissé. Ce songe, il le faisait depuis qu'il avait revu Kiyoshi dans cette ruelle, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, après qu'il lui ait mis ce coup de poing et abandonné sans le moindre remord. Quand il en était sorti la première fois, l'adolescent avait été tellement furieux qu'il avait attendu une heure convenable pour se rendre chez Kagami et lui passer dessus toute cette colère accumulée, son message aidant. Mais à cet instant, Aomine ne savait pas quoi penser.

Dans le calme et le silence, le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit et repensa, non sans rougir, à ce rêve qu'il avait fait. Il ignora son membre dressé dans son caleçon et la chair de poule qui couvrait sa peau et décortiqua chaque minute de cette illusion. Il avait aimé ce que le brun lui avait fait. Il avait répondu à ses caresses et avait accepté cette torture. Cette punition. Le métis fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Une punition ?

Kagami lui avait dit que son cerveau essayait de lui envoyer un message. Mais là, ce que ce stupide cerveau lui disait était qu'il se sentait coupable. Parce que s'il estimait qu'il méritait une sanction, c'était qu'il pensait avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Mais de quoi pouvait-il bien se sentir coupable ? D'avoir frappé le brun ? C'était idiot. Cela l'avait soulagé de frapper Kiyoshi, il en avait retiré du plaisir et s'était même félicité de l'avoir mis à terre aussi facilement. Pire, il se serait bien lâché un peu plus et l'aurait rué de coups si cela lui avait été possible... Pourtant, cela lui avait été possible. Il n'y avait eu qu'eux deux dans cette ruelle, Aomine était assez fort et rapide pour s'occuper du brun en quelques minutes et rien ne l'aurait retenu de le faire. Alors, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

Abasourdi, le scoreur s'étala sur son lit tout en ruminant ses pensées dérangeantes et désordonnées. Un long moment passa, le soleil finissant par se lever quand il arriva enfin à une conclusion : il n'avait pas vraiment voulu frapper Kiyoshi, ni désiré le malmener ou se venger. Mais dans ce cas, il voulait quoi au juste ?

Se coltinant une migraine atroce, Daiki décida de se recoucher et de remettre ses réflexions à plus tard. Épuisé, il s'endormit comme une masse, ronflant légèrement et ne fut troublé par aucun rêve où le meneur de Seirin ne venait le torturer. Mais c'était sans compter son cerveau perfide qui attendait juste son heure pour le déranger à nouveau.


	4. 4ème Chute : Expérimentations

_Bouyous mes ptits ! Quatrième chapitre, tout aussi chaud et torturé que les précédents haha ! Je vous remercie pour les reviews et commentaires, vous êtes géniaux, je suis vraiment contente que cette fiction vous plaise._

 _Je ne vais pas m'éterniser, mon lit m'appelle. Depuis que je bosse, je suis méga fatiguée et j'ai envie de dormir tout le temps (d'ailleurs, je suis en retard) alors excusez moi svp :_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans trois semaines !_

* * *

 **4ème Chute : Expérimentations**

Le jeune homme s'empara de son cellulaire vibrant sur sa table basse, ignorant l'appel que son coéquipier et quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre l'entrée de l'appartement. Une fois chaussé et sa veste sur les épaules, Daiki sortit du corridor, prévenant sa mère qu'il partait faire un tour pour enfin se rendre jusque chez son rival. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il pensait passer chez lui, plutôt que de le retrouver dans un endroit quelconque. D'une part parce qu'il était bien plus agréable de squatter chez le rouquin et de vider son frigo, et aussi parce qu'il se voyait mal aborder une nouvelle fois _ce_ sujet dans un lieu public.

Leur dernière discussion datée d'environ une semaine, semaine durant laquelle la panthère n'avait cessé de se retourner le cerveau dans tous les sens. Il avait continué d'ignorer son portable, ne parlait toujours pas à ses camarades et amis et snobait superbement Satsuki qui commençait à devenir pot de colle. Mais finalement, ces sept jours lui avait permis d'arriver à une conclusion : il avait furieusement envie de coucher avec Kiyoshi. Certes, cela aurait dû lui venir à l'esprit bien plus tôt mais on parlait d'Aomine et son ego sur-dimensionné. Avouer qu'il désirait un mec, qui plus était en étant passif, était bien au-dessus de ses forces. D'ailleurs, il ne se l'était toujours pas totalement avoué et ce n'était pas dit que le métis le fasse.

Trottinant jusqu'à l'appartement du tigre, l'as de Tôô plongea sa main dans sa poche, prit son téléphone et envoya un message à l'américain pour le prévenir de son arrivée. Il savait que Kagami ne dirait rien sur sa visite surprise, celle-ci n'était pas la première et que le dunker le laisserait entrer sans trop protester. La panthère appréhendait juste un peu la confrontation avec son père à qui il n'avait pas du tout fait bonne impression lors de leur première rencontre. Non pas qu'il s'en soucie réellement, mais Aomine préférait rentrer chez lui vivant.

Ses lèvres se déformèrent en une grimace incommodée, ses pas accélérant tandis qu'il recevait la réponse de l'adolescent, un simple « _Ok._ » des plus banals. Le lycéen arriva à destination quelques minutes plus tard, escalada les marches et se présenta devant la porte du tigre qui l'attendait.

\- Yo.

Accoudé contre l'encadrement, Kagami suivit l'ascension du scoreur jusqu'à lui des yeux avant qu'il ne le fasse entrer. Sans plus de cérémonie, ils se dirigèrent vers sa chambre, le salon étant encombré de meubles, d'escabeaux, de boites et de pots de peinture. Un beau bazar en somme.

\- C'est le bordel, remarqua Daiki sans grande surprise.

\- Je te le fais pas dire. Et j'ai dormi dans ce bordel.

\- Et ton vieux, il n'est pas là ?

\- Non, réunion d'affaires.

Un soupir de soulagement échappa à l'adolescent, la boule d'anxiété logée dans son estomac disparaissant pendant que le rouquin le faisait entrer dans sa chambre avant de s'installer sur son lit. Celui-ci avait été déplacé, se retrouvant plus près de la fenêtre mais faisait toujours face au meuble télé et son gigantesque écran plat. La couleur rouille des murs donnait un côté plus confiné à la pièce, contrastant avec le parquet clair et les meubles en bois sombre. Examinant un instant la pièce, le joueur de Tôô prit place au pied du lit, comme il le faisait d'habitude et alluma l'écran et la console. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas réellement envie de parler avec le tigre et celui-ci ne jugea pas nécessaire de l'assaillir de questions. Ils passèrent ainsi l'heure qui suivit à jouer et se chamailler, comme ils le faisaient souvent quand Aomine se pointait chez son rival.

\- T'es pas venu seulement pour squatter mes jeux, pas vrai ?

La panthère faillit s'étouffer avec son thé glacé tandis que l'américain descendait de son lit pour changer de jeu et au passage, récupérer son paquet de chips. Franchement, ce type n'avait aucun tact. Ne pouvait-il pas prévenir avant de sortir des trucs pareils, ou attendre que l'atmosphère le veuille bien ? C'était Tetsuya qui faisait ce genre de remarques, pas le rouquin. À croire que l'ombre avait déteint sur sa lumière. Aomine poussa un long soupir, agacé. Qu'est-ce que Taiga pouvait lui taper sur le système.

Ne disant rien pendant plusieurs secondes, le jeune homme se contenta de fixer durement l'as de Seirin qui soutenait son regard avec interrogation. Attendant que le métis ne parle, Kagami pouvait sentir toute son assurance se faire la malle. Qu'avait-il donc à lui dire pour se sentir aussi mal à l'aise ?

\- T'as déjà couché avec un mec, non ?

L'adolescent devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux, sa respiration se coupant un quart de seconde avant qu'il ne détourne le regard. Pourquoi lui posait-il une question pareille ? Ce n'était pas ses affaires ! Et il n'était pas comme Daiki, à raconter ses ébats à qui voulait bien les entendre. Non, Kagami était bien plus pudique que ça et n'aimait pas trop que l'on entre dans sa sphère privée. Mais ça, c'était avant de se souvenir que son ami avait un certain problème à régler et apparemment, plusieurs doutes à ce sujet.

\- Ouais, mais j'ai jamais été en dessous.

Les rétines de son rival s'agrandirent d'étonnement, son visage se figeant quand un long soupir quitta sa gorge, sa tête tombant vers l'avant. Haussant un sourcil, le tigre observa l'air déçu du jeune homme, une légère contrariété lui tiraillant l'estomac tandis que Daiki reprenait sa manette et démarrait un nouveau jeu, l'air boudeur.

\- Désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider, grommela Taiga tout en se joignant à lui.

\- Hum...

Aomine ne remarqua qu'à moitié l'air irrité de l'as de Seirin, sa moue se faisant plus grande alors qu'il assimilait l'information. Ce n'était pas de la faute du rouquin mais ça ne l'aidait pas du tout. Cela faisait un moment qu'il se posait des questions, se demandant si la réalité était bien différente de ses rêves qui devenaient toujours plus intenses. Il avait du mal à se dire que l'on pouvait ressentir autant de plaisir juste avec deux doigts dans le cul.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça d'abord ? S'intéressa le rouquin. Tu comptes coucher avec Kiyoshi ?

La panthère manqua une nouvelle fois de s'étouffer. Indigné, il lâcha sa manette et se tourna vers Taiga, l'expression furieuse et gênée.

\- Tu peux arrêter de dire des conneries ?! Quand est-ce que j'ai dit que je coucherai avec lui ?

\- Si tu me poses cette question, c'est que t'en as envie.

\- Pas du tout !

Le front du dunker se plissa sous l'exaspération, le lycéen en face de lui commençant sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de se voiler la face et en finir avec cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute ? Kagami soupira, irrité.

\- Bon tu me saoules avec ton histoire, maugréa-t-il alors tout en se levant. Si tu veux pas en parler, c'était pas la peine de venir.

\- Non mais tu dis ça comme si c'était hyper simple, répliqua le métis, lui aussi agacé par tout cela.

\- J'ai jamais dit que c'était simple, mais tu fais rien pour te sortir de ta merde.

À présent debout, les deux garçons se regardaient en chien de faïence, l'air autour d'eux s'étant alourdi. On pouvait sentir leur exaspération à des kilomètres, se mêlant à la colère et la lassitude. Cette histoire prenait des proportions qu'aucun des deux lycéens n'avaient prévu, surtout le joueur de Tôô qui soupira soudain profondément, baissant les bras. Il avait vraiment un mauvais karma.

\- Ok, j'avoue que j'fais pas d'effort.

L'observant avec moins d'agacement auparavant, Taiga se logea alors sur son matelas tout en soupirant à son tour. Aomine l'imita, s'installant en tailleur avant de plonger ses mains dans les poches de son sweat-shirt qu'il n'avait pas retiré. Il avait la vague impression d'être une gamine de douze ans totalement effarouchée qui discutait de son première amour avec sa meilleure amie. C'était n'importe quoi. Il était plus expéditif d'habitude. Pourquoi, à cause de ce type, se mettait-il dans tous ses états ? Si il avait réellement envie de lui, bien qu'il ne souhaite pas l'avouer ou le dire à haute voix, il n'avait qu'à retrouver le brun et en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Hésitant à jouer dans les manches de son pull, l'as de Tôô attrapa la manette de la console afin d'occuper ses doigts. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'interpeller l'américain qui n'avait pas rouvert la bouche.

\- Je sais pas trop ce que je veux en fait, avoua Daiki avec ennui.

\- T'as pas envie de le faire avec Kiyoshi ?

\- … Peut-être bien...

\- Si tu rêves toujours de lui, c'est plus que « peut-être bien » non ?

\- N'en rajoutes pas.

Écoutant l'ordre de son vis-à-vis, Kagami n'ajouta pas un mot, rejoignant la partie de Super Mario sur laquelle la panthère galérait. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, à passer les niveaux avec difficulté. Quand le tigre reprit à nouveau la parole, une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

\- T'as essayé de le faire ?

\- De le faire ?

Sceptique, le joueur de Tôô posa ses billes marine sur le jeune homme à sa gauche... qui rougissait comme une pucelle. Mais qu'est-ce que Taiga pouvait être prude ! La moindre mention au sexe le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais pour le coup, son ami était aussi embarrassé que lui.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?!

\- Eh, t'en as envie non ? Je vois pas pourquoi t'essayerait pas ?

Aomine était sidéré. D'où avait-il sortir une telle idée ? Essayer ? Il rigolait. Il n'allait tout de même pas se toucher... à cet endroit. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la masturbation classique de la bonne vieille école. Là, il lui disait tout bonnement de se mettre un doigt dans le cul !

Une bouffée de chaleur traversa chacun de ses membres, son estomac se tordant d'anticipation. Quel traître ! Pourquoi son corps réagissait-il de cette façon à une telle idée ? Il n'allait tout de même pas se retrouver excité à cause de ça, si ?

Perplexe et contrarié, le jeune homme ne fit même pas attention au regard embêté du tigre à côté de lui. Taiga se tut, passablement gêné d'avoir mis son ami dans cet état avant de soupirer faiblement.

\- Tu sais quoi, oublies ça. C'était une mauvaise idée.

Les pupilles sombres du métis l'observèrent avec curiosité, la gêne étant toujours présent mais moins tenace. Le lycéen reprit alors le cours du jeu, marmonnant des mots étranges dans sa barbe tout en affichant une expression contrariée. Il ne semblait pas bien fier de lui et aurait sûrement préféré garder ses pensées pour lui. Cependant, il avait peut-être raison.

Ne disant rien, Aomine reprit à son tour part au jeu. Peu concentré, il se fit sortir en un rien de temps, récoltant le rire moqueur de son rival qu'il s'empressa de remettre à sa place avant qu'une nouvelle partie ne soit lancée. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à avancer sur les plate-formes, à défier les boss et autres monstres tortues se présentant à eux tout en se disputant sur leurs façons respectives de jouer. Aucun d'eux ne repensa à la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir, la laissant au placard. Enfin, en apparence. Parce que la panthère ne pouvait plus se sortir cette idée de la tête.

 _.o._

 _KnB_

 _.o._

Quatre heures trente. Nuit noire. Silence de plomb. Et chaleur insupportable. Cela commençait à devenir une très mauvaise habitude mais cette fois-ci, Daiki s'y était préparé.

La lampe de chevet n'éclairait que faiblement la chambre, les prunelles bleues du jeune homme vagabondant dans la pièce tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle avec lenteur. Se débarrassant des draps poisseux, il se coucha en travers du matelas, fixant un instant le plafond gris tout en remettant ses idées en place. Son rêve l'avait encore plongé dans une profonde lassitude et une frustration dérangeante, ses membres engourdis demandant juste à s'enfoncer dans la couche. Sauf que ce soir-là, il ne comptait pas ruminer son agacement et se rendormir aussi sec. Loin de là.

Depuis qu'il avait vu l'as de Seirin, quelques jours auparavant et que celui-ci lui avait énoncé maladroitement son idée, Aomine n'avait pas cessé d'y repenser. Au début, il s'était dit que c'était débile, qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça et que ça finirait par lui passer. Mais au fur et à mesure, il avait finir par comprendre que ce ne serait pas le cas. Une partie de lui, à la fois trop curieuse et envieuse, n'attendait que d'essayer dès lors que Kagami en avait parlé. Et ses rêves toujours plus débridés et à présent différents chaque nuit ne l'aidaient pas à réfléchir autrement. S'il le faisait, s'il se touchait, peut-être se calmerait-il.

Un soupir resta dans sa gorge pendant qu'il s'asseyait, son regard se portant sur sa table de chevet dont il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs. Presque mécaniquement, le scoreur en sortit une boite de préservatifs, remplaçant celle qu'il avait vidé le mois dernier, et un tube de lubrifiant qu'il s'était procuré la veille. La vendeuse de la petite supérette lui avait lancé un sourire lubrique lors de son passage en caisse, ne faisant cependant aucun effet à la panthère et lui avait même passé son numéro de portable. La pauvre, si elle savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, elle ne réagirait certainement pas de la même façon.

Sa respiration, jusqu'alors calme, s'accéléra à mesure qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il allait faire. Franchement, pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Ce n'était même pas dit que ça lui apporte du plaisir. Et qui disait qu'il avait envie de ressentir du plaisir de cette manière ? Il n'était pas comme ces types qu'il avait vu dans ces films porno gays, quand il avait fait des recherches pour être sûr qu'il était possible de se faire du bien en se faisant prendre à cet endroit. Ok, il avait ressenti quelque chose de bizarre lorsque le brun l'avait caressé à cette zone pendant la soirée, sauf qu'il était en même temps en train de le sucer. Qui lui disait que ce n'était pas juste ça qui l'avait fait jouir ?

Rageant contre lui-même, Aomine s'étala de tout son long sur son lit et fulmina, les nerfs à vif. Il se posait trop de questions ! Il n'avait qu'à le faire et point barre, il serait fixé. Pas besoin de tergiverser pendant des heures. Au point il en était, cela ne servait plus à rien de faire machine arrière.

Une plainte vaincue lui échappa alors qu'il changeait de position et s'appuyait contre le mur, son lit y étant collé. Ruminant toujours un peu, la panthère se détendit un maximum, son regard se posant ensuite sur son boxer noir distendu par son sexe dressé. Son érection était légèrement redescendu depuis son réveil, le moment de calme qu'il s'était octroyé ayant beaucoup trop fonctionné. Mais il ne lui suffisait que d'une chose pour être à nouveau excité : repenser à son rêve.

Fermant les paupières, Aomine se remémora facilement les événements qui s'étaient produits dans son esprit, une gêne grondante se mêlant à un plaisir déconcertant. Il pouvait sentir les grandes mains du meneur caresser sa peau, sa bouche se caler dans son cou, son torse se coller contre son dos. Cette chaleur qui ne cessait de l'envelopper, ce désir violent, cette désagréable impatience. Le métis tiqua, son souffle ayant doublé de vitesse. Il n'en avait pas fallu beaucoup pour qu'il se retrouve à nouveau totalement excité.

Incommodé par le morceau de tissu, le jeune homme retira à grande peine son boxer tout en évitant le plus possible de toucher à son érection. Le but n'était pas de se satisfaire en pompant son membre gorgé de sang mais en titillant son anneau de chair. Si cela fonctionnait - fait dont douter fortement la panthère – il pourrait peut-être avouer qu'il avait envie de Kiyoshi. Dans le cas contraire, son cerveau était vraiment détraqué.

Une fois le sous-vêtement balancé à l'autre bout de la pièce, Daiki enserra le tube de lubrifiant avant de se mettre à genou sur son matelas. Cette position était vachement ridicule et le mettait mal à l'aise, le jeune homme n'imaginant même pas ce que l'on pourrait dire si on le voyait ainsi. Mais c'était celle qui lui convenait le mieux pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Un premier doigt timide et lubrifié s'aventura entre ses fesses, effleurant à peine sa peau chaude. Respirant lentement, le jeune homme continua sa progression avec appréhension, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre quand il frôla l'entrée de son intimité, un soubresaut le traversant. Son souffle se bloqua, ses gestes restant en suspend quelques secondes avant qu'il ne décide de reprendre son avancée, tremblant.

Tous ses nerfs étaient à vif, son esprit torturé par le rêve qu'il venait de faire. C'était très certainement pour cela qu'il ressentait du plaisir en touchant cette partie de son anatomie, son doigt faisant de simples cercles contre sa peau. Aomine se sentait bizarre, des mugissements montant de sa gorge alors qu'il ne faisait que se caresser. Si il était dans un tel état juste en s'effleurant, qu'est-ce que cela donnerait s'il se touchait franchement ? Ou si c'était _lui_ qui le touchait ?

La curiosité prit le pas sur l'anxiété, son doigt bravant l'interdit et pénétrant son intimité. Une faible douleur se fit sentir, crispant l'adolescent qui ralentit son mouvement. Ça, il ne l'avait jamais ressenti dans ses rêves, un sourire étrange barrant ses lèvres. Son esprit tordu avait bien omis ce détail, pourtant bien important. Parce que c'était bien gentil de simuler l'acte et de seulement lui donner des sensations agréables, mais si dans la réalité, la douleur était trop forte, il n'était pas dit que le scoreur souhaite faire quoi que se soit.

Ce fut alors avec lenteur que le jeune poursuivit son manège, enfonçant son doigt plus loin pour lui permettre de s'y habituer. Aomine avait lu quelque part que la préparation anale n'était pas très différente de la préparation vaginale et qu'il faudrait un certain temps pour que la pénétration soit véritablement plaisante. Il continua donc à se caresser, se concentrant sur sa respiration et ignorant les fugaces décharges de plaisir qui partaient de son membre dressé.

Cependant, malgré bien des efforts, l'as de Tôô ne pouvait cesser de repenser à son rêve. Encore trop présent dans sa tête, les images de lui et du brun lui revenaient en mémoire, se collant à sa rétine et le faisant trembler. Il n'aurait pu dire si c'était d'agacement ou d'anticipation, mais son corps réagissait à cette illusion. Il respirait plus difficilement, de la sueur coulant sur son front et son cou quand un autre doigt accompagna son index dans son antre. Un juron passa la barrière de ses lèvres, ses chairs se retrouvant un peu trop dilatées à son goût. Mais cela ne le força pas à arrêter. Bien au contraire.

Une plainte, plus explicite que les précédentes, lui échappa tandis qu'il enfonçait ses doigts plus loin en lui. Allant lentement, le métis faisait disparaître ce malaise qui le tiraillait, les vagues de plaisir se faisant plus prononcées et fortes qu'au début de son exploration. Les yeux fermés, il oublia un instant où il se trouvait, retenant tout de même ses gémissements sensuels pour ne pas réveiller qui que se soit. Jusqu'à ce qu'une forme n'apparaisse devant ses billes marine.

Kiyoshi était là. Cet enfoiré était là. Assis sur le sol, vêtu de son uniforme noir, il observait d'un œil gourmand le jeune homme en face de lui se faire du bien avec sa main. L'adolescent grinça des dents, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille cinq minutes ? C'était trop demandé de ne pas avoir cette vision dérangeante à longueur de temps ? Apparemment oui, car le jeune homme s'installa plus confortablement, posant ses bras sur le matelas juste en face de lui avant d'y fourrer sa tête en souriant. Ce type allait le rendre dingue.

Tentant d'ignorer cette nouvelle illusion créée par son esprit fatigué, Daiki se concentra une nouvelle fois sur ses gestes lents et précautionneux. Jugeant son intimité assez préparée, il y pénétra un troisième doigt, un frisson plus violent traversant son échine. Il mit un moment avant de bouger, écartant davantage les cuisses afin de mieux mouvoir son poignet et reprit ses vas-et-vient. Il n'avait quasiment plus mal, la douleur ayant laissé place à une sensation étrange qu'il ne préféra pas nommer. Aomine jura, son corps se penchant vers l'avant pour rencontrer le matelas humide de son lit. C'était du délire.

Ses phalanges entraient maintenant complètement en lui, lui procurant un plaisir à la fois fugace et désappointant. C'était agréable, le métis ne pouvait le nier. Pourtant, quelque chose le dérangeait. Ce n'était pas aussi intense qu'il l'aurait cru, pas aussi fort que dans ses rêves, ni aussi délicieux comme il avait pu le lire sur des forums sur internet. C'était à la limite du frustrant, lui arrachant une grimace de mécontentement. Lorsqu'un puissant sursaut le parcourut, son corps se redressant d'un coup.

Dans sa faible extase, il avait oublié une petite chose. Une chose logée quelque part dans son intimité, un point qui avait été cité maintes fois dans les textes qu'il avait lu. Et alors qu'il l'avait juste frôlé, Aomine se demandait s'il devait vraiment la malmener. Il avait limite fait un bond sur son lit, le lycéen toujours près de lui affichant un sourire de dix kilomètres. Mais n'était-ce pas ce pourquoi il avait commencé à se caresser ?

Se réinstallant contre les draps froissés, le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration et s'entreprit à retrouver cette tache qui l'avait presque fait crier. Y allant doucement, il enfonça ses doigts en lui, redoutant ce moment quand il la percuta à peine, un juron s'élevant dans la pièce. De sa main libre, le métis agrippa la tête de lit et s'y accrocha avec force avant de cogner fermement la boule de nerfs... et d'étouffer un soupir.

Ok... il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Mais alors pas du tout. Ce n'était rien comparé à ce que lui avait fait Kiyoshi pendant la fête chez le tigre. Rien comparé à ce qu'il avait imaginé. Ça ne se rapprocha cependant pas de ce qu'il ressentait en rêve, ces événements n'étant que le fruit de son imagination. Mais là... Daiki n'aurait su l'expliquer. Il ne savait même pas si il devait continuer. Parce qu'il n'était pas dit qu'il ne perde pas le contrôle en cours de route.

Malgré tout, ses doigts reprirent leurs allers et venues, écrasant légèrement sa prostate tout en le faisant gémir. De peur d'être entendu, l'adolescent se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure pendant que sa main libre serrait fermement les draps. Une vague de chaleur l'enveloppa, un plaisir grandissant déferlant dans ses veines tandis qu'il fermait les yeux et appréciait pleinement ses caresses. C'était tellement bon. Beaucoup trop même. Et quand le visage du meneur de Seirin apparut à quelques centimètres du sien, dans ce songe qui n'en était pas tout à fait un, Aomine se dit qu'il était complètement perdu.

Tout alla très vite. Peut-être même trop vite. Comme doués d'une volonté propre, ses doigts accélérèrent leur rythme et allèrent bien plus fort, enfonçant sa prostate sans aucune retenue. Assailli par de nouvelles sensations, la panthère cacha son visage dans l'un de ses oreillers, étouffant ainsi ses plaintes et gémissements qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler. Il n'y avait plus que ce plaisir brut, ce tourbillon de sensation et cette chaleur intense tandis qu'il approchait à grand pas de l'orgasme. Cette fois-ci, contrairement à dans ses rêves, Aomine savait qu'il allait exploser et que rien ne serait là pour l'en empêcher. Pourtant, à la dernière seconde, quelque chose le dérangea.

Un long et profond gémissement quitta sa bouche et se répercuta dans le coussin alors qu'il jouissait enfin dans sa main. Le jeune homme s'était à peine rendu compte qu'il s'était mis à se masturber, le liquide blanchâtre tachant les draps déjà trempés. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs plus bougé d'un pouce, épuisé et repu. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait autant de plaisir, sa tête étant vidée de toute pensée, désagréable ou non. Il n'y avait que ce calme plat, cette faible chaleur qui s'évaporait et cette sensation de bien-être.

Roulant sur le côté, Daiki s'allongea plus confortablement avant de fixer son plafond de ses yeux vide d'expression. Il n'avait envie de rien, étant juste apaisé et finit par s'endormir comme un loir avec la lumière allumée. Il ne se réveilla que plusieurs heures plus tard, son alarme le rappelant à l'ordre et lui indiquant qu'il avait des cours à suivre. Ce fut de mauvaise grâce que le lycéen quitta ses draps froids et humides, rangea rapidement le foutoir qu'il avait laissé avant de s'endormir et d'aller se préparer dans le plus grand calme.

Sa mère ne lui fit aucune remarque ce matin-là et pour cause, il était parti en avance et avait même rangé sa chambre avant d'aller en cours. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, Aomine ne s'arrêta pas devant sa salle de classe et monta directement sur le toit où il resta toute la matinée.

Il s'était caressé en pensant à Kiyoshi. Il avait même pénétré son intimité de ses doigts et il avait aimé ça. Non, il avait adoré ça. L'as de Tôô avait un peu de mal à y croire mais il ne pouvait le nier davantage, le faire l'avait rendu dépendant. Daiki n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il était possible de se faire autant de bien autrement, surtout qu'il n'était pas allé au bout de ses limites. Mais alors, qu'est-ce que se serait de le faire avec un autre homme ?

Dérangé et frustré, le scoreur poussa un lourd soupir tout en s'asseyant, ses prunelles bleues scrutant le ciel sombre au-dessus de sa tête. Il était dans de beaux draps. Il avait envie d'un mec qu'il avait envoyé bouler, n'était pas certain d'avoir mis fin à ses rêves troublants et devait faire face à ses nouveaux penchants homosexuels. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il y avait un fichu dieu qui le détestait.


	5. 5ème Chute : Espoir et Désillusion

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous ! Je suis en retard et je suis vraiiiiiment désolée, je me laisse rapidement submergée en ce moment, pardonnez moi ._. Du coup, chapitre 5. On approche sensiblement de la fin (oui, oui) et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je ne vais pas m'éterniser pendant mille ans, je vous laisse lire cela.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Réponses aux reviews en fin de chap !**

* * *

 **5ème Chute : Espoir et désillusion**

Ses doigts envoyaient le ballon au-dessus de sa tête avec une aisance déconcertante, ses yeux ne fixant même pas l'objet alors que ses pensées vagabondaient il ne savait où. Il avait pourtant un tas de choses bien plus importantes à faire : ses devoirs, ranger ses affaires pour le prochain camp d'entraînement avec le club de basket prévu dans quelques jours, mettre de l'ordre dans sa chambre. Mais Aomine n'avait envie de rien. Cela durait depuis quelque temps et rien ne semblait pouvoir le sortir de sa léthargie.

Le ballon frôla le plafond, atterrissant ensuite entre ses mains avant qu'il ne se relève, ennuyé. Satsuki l'avait forcé à reprendre les entraînements, le menaçant de demander au coach de lui retirer son titre de titulaire et de ne pas l'autoriser à participer à un match officiel. La panthère avait vite déchanté en apprenant la nouvelle, retournant rapidement sur le parquet. Mais en contrepartie, il avait demandé à ce qu'on le laisse tranquille et qu'on ne lui pose aucune question. La rose avait accepté, de mauvaise grâce et arrêtait depuis lors de le bombarder de messages ou de venir le voir. Le métis avait tenté de la rassurer en lui disant qu'il viendrait lui parler quand les choses se seraient tassées, sans succès.

Un soupir sortit d'entre ses lèvres, une moue désabusée venant les étirer tandis qu'il observait la pièce sans grande conviction. Il n'y avait pas qu'à Satsuki que le scoreur avait ordonné de se calmer et de lui foutre la paix. Il avait croisé l'as de Kaijo par hasard en sortant des cours, le jeune homme l'assaillant de questions d'un air inquiet. Aomine l'avait vite arrêté d'un regard froid et l'avait envoyé bouler avant d'appeler Kagami pour qu'il calme définitivement son copain. Du même coup, il lui demanda de faire la même avec Kuroko, afin que lui aussi le laisse tranquille.

Depuis ce jour, Daiki ne recevait plus autant de messages de la part de ses amis, ses coéquipiers ne lui prenaient plus la tête et la rose ne venait plus taper à sa porte tous les jours. L'adolescent était beaucoup plus tranquille, bien que sa situation n'ait pas réellement progressé. Tiquant à cette pensée, il s'allongea à nouveau sur son lit et joua avec son ballon, cherchant à se vider l'esprit. Comme si une telle chose était aussi simple.

Plus les heures s'écoulaient, plus la frustration et l'agacement prenaient place dans l'estomac du lycéen. Cela faisait déjà un certain temps qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette, ce n'était plus un secret pour personne. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas du tout quelle décision prendre. Aomine avait bien compris ce qu'il désirait réellement et que l'obtenir lui permettrait – très certainement – de retrouver son calme et sa sérénité. Cependant, une partie de lui n'était toujours pas d'accord avec cet état de fait et ne risquait pas de l'être avant un moment... voire jamais.

Un juron quitta la gorge du joueur de Tôô, ses mains se crispant sur le ballon. Il avait envie de Kiyoshi, il n'avait plus aucun doute là-dessus. Malgré tout, le jeune homme avait encore du mal à se dire qu'une telle chose était possible. Lui qui avait toujours aimé les femmes, qui adorait les grosses poitrines et qui avait tendance à dominer ses partenaires au lit désirait un lycéen, un type qu'il connaissait à peine. Le métis voulait coucher avec lui, qu'il passe des heures à le toucher et l'embrasser et bien plus encore. Et c'était là tout le fond du problème.

Aomine tiqua bruyamment, envoyant son ballon trop fort qui atterrit près de la porte de sa chambre. C'était tout de même insensé. Il n'était pas gay après tout et l'adolescent lui avait juste fait une fellation. Ok, une sacrée fellation. Mais cela n'était pas une raison pour que le lycéen ait envie de lui, ni qu'il veuille que le roi sans couronne le prenne. Que lui était-il donc bien passé par la tête pour désirer une telle chose ? La panthère soupira à nouveau, agacé. C'était du grand n'importe quoi.

Une plainte s'éleva à nouveau dans la pièce, le scoreur abandonnant son lit pour quitter sa chambre et rejoindre le salon. Avec la plus grande lassitude, il se commanda une pizza et s'installa dans son fauteuil, se visionnant un film pour passer le temps. Sa mère n'était pas là de la soirée et ne rentrerait que le lendemain, en milieu d'après-midi. Jusque là, l'adolescent était tout seul et devait passer ce vendredi soir en compagnie de son écran de télé et d'une part de quatre fromages.

Enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait quand on toqua soudain à la porte. Ce ne pouvait pas être le livreur, il avait appelé le restaurant seulement cinq minutes auparavant. Étonné, le lycéen se rendit dans l'entrée, peu sûr de vouloir ouvrir quand il découvrit une touffe rousse à travers le judas.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?

Devant sa porte se tenait Kagami, un pack de bière dans une main et un sac rempli de snacks dans l'autre. Sans même attendre de se faire inviter, le jeune homme entra dans l'appartement, ôta ses chaussures et alla jusqu'au salon qu'il connaissait déjà sous le regard outré de son rival.

\- Je me faisais chier, alors je suis venu.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Bah quoi ? Tu fais bien la même chose quand tu te pointes chez moi.

Sans aucune gêne, le tigre s'enfonça dans les coussins du canapé, fixant son ami d'un air neutre avant d'attraper la télécommande et de changer de chaîne. Piqué au vif, Aomine commença à râler, engageant une dispute qui continua jusqu'à l'arrivée du livreur de pizza. Les deux basketteurs ne cessèrent de se prendre le bec pendant de longues minutes, regardant d'un œil distrait un film d'action tout en entamant les bières, les paquets de chips et la pizza. Ce ne fut que vers minuit qu'ils commencèrent à se calmer, discutant comme le feraient deux amis normaux... et passablement éméchés.

\- Tu t'inquiétais. C'est pour ça que t'es venu, avoue ?

Kagami regarda son rival avachi dans les coussins, les joues rouges et la mine boudeuse. Ils avaient consommé pas mal d'alcool à eux deux, le liquide les détendant et les rendant bien moins réservés que d'ordinaire. Non pas que ce soit réellement le cas, mais en prenant le chemin de l'appartement de son ami, le rouquin s'était demandé si le scoreur allait bien, et si cette fois, il allait enfin lui parler librement, parce que cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il traînait ses problèmes sans pour autant avancer d'un pouce. Alors, sans trop réfléchir, Taiga était passé dans une supérette, avait acheté des bières et avait débarqué, sans même savoir si la mère de Daiki était là ou non.

Bien sûr qu'il était inquiet. À vrai dire, beaucoup de ses amis étaient inquiets. Kuroko et Kise étaient les premiers à avoir réagi et restaient depuis lors dans le flou, la panthère ne voulant -et ne pouvant- pas leur dire quoi que se soit. Puis il y avait également Momoi qui se faisait un sang d'encre et n'arrivait pas à avoir une discussion avec son ami d'enfance. La plupart des membres de Tôô se posaient aussi des questions dont ils n'auraient peut-être jamais les réponses et à présent, les autres membres de la génération des miracles étaient au courant de l'état de leur ancien as. Bientôt, toute personne faisant du basket serait au courant et cela ne ferait certainement pas plaisir au métis.

Se redressant un peu, l'américain posa sa bière à moitié vide et fixa le jeune homme avec le plus de sérieux possible. Oui il s'inquiétait, bien plus qu'il ne le faisait d'habitude et il commençait à en avoir assez de toute cette histoire.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? Demanda d'une traite le roux.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Ça fait des semaines que tu es dans cet état. Momoi débarque presque tous les deux jours en pleurant pour demander à Kuroko s'il peut te parler. Kise arrête pas de me demander de tes nouvelles et même Akashi sait que t'es pas dans ton assiette et hésite à te voir aussi.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- J'ai l'air de rigoler ?

Les lèvres de l'as de Tôô se pincèrent, son estomac se nouant. Tout cela prenait de trop grosses proportions. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde s'occupe de lui ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas faire leur vie et faire comme si de rien était ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il leur avait demandé quoi que se soit.

\- Je vous ai pas dit de vous inquiéter pour moi que je sache, lâcha le scoreur tout en se relevant à son tour. Vous occupez pas de moi.

\- Comme si on pouvait faire un truc pareil, rétorqua Kagami avec frustration.

\- Bah faites avec.

\- T'en as vraiment rien à foutre des gens qui t'entourent, c'est ça ?

Le ton acerbe et froid du dunker interpella Aomine qui le fixa en fronçant les sourcils. Il pouvait sentir la colère de l'américain sur sa peau, ses prunelles rubis le soutenant avec désapprobation. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait le jeune homme dans un tel état et cela lui fit bizarre. Pourquoi s'énervait-il autant ? Ce n'était pas le problème de Taiga mais le sien, il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes et de dire des aberrations.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, répondit finalement le jeune homme. Vous êtes pas concernés, je vois pas pourquoi je vous impliquerai dans mes histoires.

\- Peut-être parce qu'on est potes et que les potes sont là pour ça.

\- Ah bon ? Et bien en tant que pote, tu comptes faire quoi pour m'aider au juste ?

L'expression qu'afficha le rouquin s'apaisa quelque peu, l'exaspération ne quittant cependant pas ses traits. Il avait cependant l'air moins remonté, ses lèvres se déliant alors sans la moindre animosité.

\- Je peux parler à Kiyoshi si tu veux.

Le lycéen faillit faire une syncope. Avait-il bien entendu ? Taiga se fichait de lui, il ne pouvait pas dire un truc pareil ! Hébété, le jeune homme se pinça jusqu'à la moelle, surprenant son ami avant d'afficher un air furieux.

\- Non mais tu rigoles ?! Tu parles à personne ! Je t'ai rien demandé !

\- Et bien fais-le dans ce cas !

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est simple peut-être ?!

Fortement irrité, le métis prit une nouvelle bière qu'il décapsula et but d'une traite, son sang pulsant à ses tempes. Mais à quoi pouvait bien penser cet abruti de Bakagami ? Comme s'il pouvait aller voir le brun et lui parler comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Il n'était pas dans sa tête, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que ça impliquait.

\- Franchement Taiga, tu crois vraiment que je vais me pointer à ton lycée, aller le voir et lui demander de me baiser ? Tu vis dans quel monde ? Ça arrive pas ce genre de trucs !

\- J'te dis pas de tout lui balancer d'un coup mais tu pourrais au moins lui parler.

\- Pour lui dire quoi au juste ? Parce qu'à part lui dire que je rêve de lui, je vois pas trop.

Une moue réprobatrice apparut sur le visage de l'américain, ses bras se croisant sur son torse tandis qu'il couvait toujours son rival d'un regard ennuyé. Qu'est-ce que le métis pouvait être casse-pieds.

\- Déjà, soupira le tigre, tu pourrais t'excuser de l'avoir frappé. Ce serait un début.

\- Sûrement... marmonna l'adolescent, bougon.

\- Mais avant, ce serait bien que tu lui dises que t'as envie de lui.

\- Wow on se calme ! S'exclama le jeune homme tout en faisant de grands gestes.

\- Putain, commence pas à faire ta gamine Ahomine !

\- La gamine elle t'emmerde connard ! Et puis c'est pas moi qui aie mis trois mois pour me déclarer.

\- Peut-être mais au moins, moi je l'ai fait.

Retenant un juron, la panthère commença à faire les cents pas sous les billes carmines de son ami. Un étrange silence s'installa, mettant le rouquin mal à l'aise tandis qu'Aomine continuait de tourner en rond, tel un fauve en cage. Il semblait vraiment remonté et embarrassé, les bras croisés et la mine décontenancée.

\- Tu me fais chier Taiga, finit par lâcher le jeune homme avec véhémence.

\- Non mais sérieux...

\- Tu te rends pas compte de ce que ça implique ! Toi t'as toujours été gay. Moi, j'ai jamais eu envie d'un mec avant. Tu crois sérieusement que je vais dire tout haut que j'ai envie de coucher avec ce Kiyoshi. Mec, même si c'est vrai, ça arrivera pas.

\- ... Bah tu viens de le faire...

Les paupières du joueur de Tôô papillonnèrent pendant quelques secondes quand son visage devint totalement rouge, amusant légèrement l'américain qui ne fit cependant aucune remarque.

Merde ! C'était la merde ! Il venait de dire qu'il avait envie de Kiyoshi. Certes, implicitement, mais il l'avait dit. Aomine se sentait vraiment bizarre. Il venait de dire qu'il avait envie de coucher avec un autre mec, et l'idée lui tournait dans la tête sans pouvoir s'arrêter. À vrai dire, cela faisait un long moment qu'elle tournait dans son esprit, que sans le savoir, elle s'était ancrée dans son cerveau pour ne plus le lâcher. Le métis avait pourtant bien compris, à un moment, qu'il désirait revoir le brun et faire bien plus avec lui. Mais delà à le dire... ses lèvres laissèrent échapper une insulte, blasant du même coup le jeune homme dans le canapé.

Il avait envie du brun. C'était dit, c'était clair, il pourrait peut-être le redire à haute voix, mais seulement sous la torture. Daiki était tellement embarrassé qu'il avait envie de s'enfermer dans sa chambre après avoir frappé le dunker. Pourtant, d'un autre côté, il se sentait bien plus léger que plusieurs jours auparavant, son estomac n'étant noué que par une chaude sensation. Et voila qu'il commençait à être excité. Génial !

\- Tu me fais vraiment chier Taiga...

Un simple sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du roux qui se reçut un coussin, la panthère étant revenue s'installer dans le canapé. Il ne prit pas la peine de la taquiner un peu, sa gêne étant déjà assez grande comme ça. Mais l'as de Seirin n'avait pas besoin d'avoir envie d'embarrasser les autres pour le faire involontairement.

\- Bon alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu te sens comment maintenant ?

Les joues déjà rouges de l'adolescent s'empourprèrent davantage sous la question du jeune homme à ses côtés. Mal à l'aise, Aomine ne répondit rien de concret pendant un instant avant de lancer un nouveau coussin sur l'américain qui fut pris par surprise.

\- Je vais te mettre mon poing dans la gueule !

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, la panthère sauta sur le tigre qui se défendit comme il put, échappant aux assauts furieux du fauve de Tôô qui lui courut après. Ce fut la seule échappatoire et défouloir que trouva le métis, Kagami ne faisant rien pour l'en empêcher. Après tout, le jeune homme avait fini par accepter - bien que difficilement – ses sentiments. Alors, il pouvait se laisser poursuivre et taper dessus une petite heure. Plus tard, il trouverait un moyen de se venger et reviendrait sur ce sujet qui dérangeait tant le scoreur. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas fini d'en parler.

Mais pour l'heure, la seule chose qui comptait pour Taiga était d'éviter que le scoreur ne lui refasse le portrait.

 _.o._

 _oOo_

 _.o._

Aomine se sentait vaseux, fatigué. De légers vertiges enveloppaient son cerveau et son corps lourd n'avait aucune envie de bouger. Tentant de se remémorer les événements de la soirée, le jeune homme passa une main sur son visage tout en observant le plafond... qui ne lui disait rien du tout.

Kagami était venu chez lui. Ils avaient bu des bières, mangé des chips, avaient regardé un film et parlé un moment. L'adolescent se souvenait lui avoir couru après pour une raison qui lui échappait, avoir bu à nouveau puis ils étaient allés se coucher. Normalement, il devrait être dans son lit, dans sa chambre. Mais pourquoi le plafond était-il en bois brute et non peint ?

Un sourcil se haussa sur son visage, une grimace accompagnant son geste. Un rêve. Il était en plein rêve, c'était la seule explication. Pourtant, contrairement à toutes les autres fois, le jeune homme n'avait ni horriblement chaud et n'était pas excité. De plus, il semblait totalement maître de ses mouvements. Il se passait quoi au juste ?

Les couvertures grises qui le couvraient se mouvèrent, le surprenant quand une paire de lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes avec délicatesse. Elles ne tentèrent pas d'approfondir le baiser, préférant cet échange léger et doux. Ok, il était bien en train de rêver, et de lui, comme toujours. Alors pourquoi les choses étaient-elles si… tranquilles ?

Rompant leur échange, le jeune homme poussa un peu plus les draps et s'installa sur son bassin, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. En le voyant faire, Aomine sentit son estomac se tordre, des papillons se battant dans son ventre pendant que le brun allait embrasser son cou le plus tendrement qui fut. Un faible soupir quitta la gorge du métis qui se laissa faire, les grandes mains du joueur de Seirin explorant ses flancs avant de descendre sur ses fesses et ses cuisses. Il allait lentement, ne le brusquant pas et prenait son temps. Comme si rien ne les pressait.

Il ne l'avouerait certainement jamais mais Daiki adorait se faire cajoler de la sorte. Il n'avait rien à faire, quémandant de temps en temps quelque chose et restait allongé sur la couche à se faire caresser. Il était au bon soin du meneur de Seirin qui l'embrassait merveilleusement bien, retraçant les lignes de son corps, effleurant sa peau de plus en plus chaude, léchant chaque centimètre carré de son ventre. Que pouvait-il faire ? C'était tellement agréable que l'adolescent ne demandait qu'une chose : que cela ne s'arrête pour rien au monde.

Les mains de Kiyoshi vinrent écarter ses cuisses, laissant la place à son bassin qu'il colla contre le sien. Un frisson parcourut le corps du scoreur qui étouffa un soupir, récupéré par les lèvres avides du lycéen qui l'embrassa goulûment. Lentement, il commença à bouger les hanches, électrisant son vis-à-vis qui soupirait de plus belle, ses doigts agrippant fortement ses mèches de cheveux. Abandonnant la bouche tentatrice, le brun écouta les plaintes délicieuses du métis, se délectant de ses soupirs avant d'aller mordre son cou pour le marquer comme sien.

N'étant pas en reste, Daiki accompagnait les va-et-vient lents du jeune homme, faisant se rencontrer plus souvent leurs érections pour son plus grand plaisir. Sa main n'étant pas occupée à jouer dans les cheveux de Teppei parcourait la peau claire et brûlante, passant et repassant sans cesse sur son dos et ses fesses. Il lui semblait entendre les soupirs graves de son partenaire, ceux-ci le rendant fou alors que la pression dans son sexe se faisait bien plus grande.

Pourtant, alors que son partenaire délaissa son cou pour aller explorer sa peau bien plus bas, Daiki tiqua bruyamment tout en cessant tout mouvement. Un désagréable sentiment de contrariété emplit sa poitrine, sa bouche se déformant en une grimace.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sa voix semblait lointaine, comme dans un vieux souvenir que l'on peine à se rappeler. Logé entre ses cuisses, Kiyoshi l'observait avec curiosité, un semblant de sourire étirant ses traits pendant qu'il caressait sa peau avec envie. Aomine voulut s'extirper de ce traquenard, son corps répondant malgré lui au toucher du jeune homme qui commençait à l'agacer.

\- T'es pas réel...

Le joueur de Seirin réagit à peine à la remarque, léchant l'intérieur de la cuisse de la panthère qui soupira sourdement. Cependant, avec force et rage, elle poussa le jeune homme le plus loin de lui, ses billes brunes le fixant avec ahurissement.

\- T'es pas réel !

\- Et alors ?

Jurant violemment, Aomine poussa davantage l'adolescent qui se rapprochait de lui, le rouant de coups tout en répétant que tout cela n'était que pure illusion. La rage et la colère se firent plus grandes, remplissant son estomac qui ne cessait de se nouer pendant que le meneur continuait inlassablement son ascension. Il réussit après de longues secondes à arriver à la hauteur du métis et à l'attraper, l'obligeant à l'embrasser. D'abord contrarié, le jeune homme se débattit comme il put, fortement irrité avant de finalement céder à son partenaire et répondre à son étreinte. La lassitude se mêla alors à la frustration, accompagnée d'une profonde déception que le brun tenta avec peine de faire disparaître à coups de baisers et de caresses. Mais malgré les mots doux, les bisous sur le front et autres petites attentions, Aomine ne réussit pas à se mettre dans l'ambiance. Après tout, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un rêve.

Le plafond gris de sa chambre se présenta sous ses yeux couleur marine, un faible ronflement lui parvenant tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le matelas. Comateux, l'as de Tôô examina l'ensemble de la pièce, le bordel qui y régnait, le futon dans lequel dormait Kagami et son réveil qui indiquait 5h34. Tout était calme, il n'avait pas chaud, ni soif mais comme toujours, il était horriblement frustré, et ce bien plus que les autres nuits. Cette fois-ci, Kiyoshi lui avait presque fait l'amour, comme un véritable amant et l'avait presque mené à l'orgasme. Mais comme les fois précédentes, il lui demanda de lui dire ce qu'il désirait vraiment et l'avait laissé dans un état de manque. Pourtant, Aomine aurait très bien pu lui dire ce qu'il voulait, lui demander d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Sauf que le scoreur n'en avait pas eu envie. Cela n'avait été qu'un rêve et ce que désirait la panthère était de le faire pour de vrai.

Frustré et las, Daiki se rallongea sur son lit, une moue déçue se peignant sur ses traits avant qu'il ne tente de se rendormir, avec difficulté. Il ne voulait plus d'illusion, ni de rêve trop proche de la réalité. Il voulait le cœur de fer et il finirait par l'avoir. Et une fois ceci fait, cela en serait terminé de toute cette histoire.

 _.o._

 _oOo_

 _.o._

Il avait attendu la fin de la semaine pour venir se planquer non loin du lycée Seirin. Car oui, pour l'instant, Aomine était planqué et attendait avec pas mal d'impatience que sa proie sorte de sa cachette. Si on pouvait vraiment dire que le jeune homme en question était réellement une proie. Mais là n'était pas la question.

La nuit n'était plus très loin de tomber en ce soir d'octobre et le jeune homme rongeait son frein dans le coin d'une rue à l'abri des regards. Kagami lui avait dit avoir un entraînement ce soir-là, le métis lui ayant à la base demandé s'il faisait quelque chose et avait donc profité de cette occasion pour venir jusqu'à son établissement. À présent, il attendait avec une nervosité non feinte la fin de ce dit entraînement et l'apparition proche de Kiyoshi.

Tapant du pied, le scoreur regardait d'un œil agacé les étudiants passer devant lui. Aucun ne le remarqua, son corps étant parfaitement à l'abri des regards dans l'angle de la ruelle. Il pouvait ainsi voir sans être vu et attendre l'arrivée du brun afin de lui parler. Le jeune homme avait pris sa décision quelques jours auparavant, ses nerfs se retrouvant quelque peu à vif après un autre rêve qu'il avait fait. Et bien que depuis, le métis se soit calmé, il appréhendait cette rencontre.

Il n'avait pas revu le centre de Seirin depuis ce soir où il l'avait frappé. Daiki aurait préféré ne jamais rencontrer le lycéen dans cette passe, lui évitant ainsi de s'excuser – et de faire des rêves bien plus violents que les premiers. Certes, cela lui donnait à présent une bonne excuse pour l'aborder mais également pas mal de remords dont il se serait bien passé.

Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, le jeune homme reprit son observation de l'avenue non loin et du passage aléatoire des habitants de Tokyo sur le trottoir d'en face. Il resta là pendant de longues minutes, sa patience étant mise à rude épreuve quand enfin, des membres de l'équipe de basket de Seirin apparurent. Deux plus précisément, dont un qu'il espérait voir depuis un long moment.

Le cœur de l'adolescent manqua un battement quand il vit l'objet de ses fantasmes passer devant ses yeux – enfin à plusieurs mètres de lui -, son estomac jouant aux montagnes russes alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa cachette. Mais c'était sans compter le jeune homme qui accompagnait le brun et le sourire bien trop grand qu'il arborait. Un sourire qu'il n'avait jusque-là jamais vu sur son visage. Restant dans son coin, Aomine observa les deux lycéens discuter, un sentiment dérangeant s'insinuant dans sa poitrine alors que l'expression trop lumineuse du meneur lui arrachait une grimace. C'était une très mauvaise blague.

D'autres lycéens passèrent, puis des passants, des dizaines. Peut-être plus. Aomine ne les compta pas, restant immobile contre son mur à se remémorer ce qu'il venait de voir. Il se sentit stupide, voire même profondément con et sur un juron explicite, la panthère quitta son poste et rentra chez lui d'un pas rageur.

Kiyoshi était amoureux de ce brun à lunettes. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte d'une telle chose. Et dire qu'il avait cru qu'il se passerait quoi que se soit entre eux. Daiki étouffa un rire mauvais, sa colère grondant dans sa gorge. Il était vraiment con et Kagami ne lui avait rien dit. Il se sentait profondément bête et cette enflure de brun qui lui avait retourné le cerveau tournait un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie sans même le savoir. Lui qui l'avait embrassé, lui qui l'avait caressé, lui qui l'avait torturé. La panthère n'avait été qu'un substitut pour son esprit embrumé par l'alcool, un simple remplaçant. Rien d'autre que le premier idiot disponible pour répondre à ses besoins primaires. Il était con, con de chez con et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir voulu oublier toute cette histoire. Mais non...

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Aomine rentra chez lui le cœur lourd et la mine déconfite, la colère dansant dans ses rétines. Le lendemain, il partirait au camp d'entraînement avec ses coéquipiers, se concentrerait sur le basket et ne penserait à rien d'autre. Ni à cette frustration qui lui tiraillait les entrailles, ni à cette fureur qui déchirait sa gorge et cette déception qui lui retournait l'estomac.

* * *

 **RaR**

 _kerwidenworld_ : Oui et bien laisse lui le temps de s'y faire et de céder x)

 _Yuki-chan_ : je ne dirais pas que Aomine se trouve homo pour l'instant, mais plutôt qu'il est attiré par un homme. Pour l'instant, ça reste flou pour lui mais oui, ça fait un choc. Et oui, Taiga et Daiki sont choupis tous les deux (ils me font penser à des adolescentes, je trouve ça drôle x) ) Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. Et t'en fais pas, il va y avoir un vrai lemon d'ici peu ;)

 _mangle_ : contente que ça te plaise. J'espère que ce sera le cas de la suite :)

 _Granotte_ : Et voila la suite ! J'espère que ça t'a plu :) Bon Aomine va galérer encore un peu, sinon c'est pas drôle. Mais ça va finir par se débloquer à un moment. Oui oui oui !


	6. 6ème Chute : Se Relever

_HELLOOO ! Je suis en retard... méchamment en retard '^' Je suis méga désolée. J'aime pas attendre mais faire attendre les gens... j'avais tout plein de choses à faire mais je pense que ça ne vous intéressent pas trop tout ça. Faut dire qu'il se passe tellement de choses super dans ma vie que je ne pense pas à poster ._." du coup pardonnez moi ! Mais on reprend un rythme de publication et cette fiction reprend pour votre plus grand plaisir ! Et vu qu'elle est finie et complètement corrigée, vous l'aurez dans sa totalité d'ici quelques semaines. Allez, trois semaines à tenir, et on aura la fin !_

 _Je vous remercie d'avance de reprendre la lecture et de suivre à nouveau mon histoire ! Je m'excuse à nouveau pour le retard. Ca ne se reproduira pas. Quant à ceux qui suivent Kagami's Game (par hasard, si vous passez par là) sachez que j'ai un énorme blocage sur le chapitre suivant... ce qui bloque la totalité de l'histoire. Je l'avais commencé mais rien ne me plait. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça. Je vais tenter de la finir mais je ne sais pas quand..._

 _Enfin ! Encore merci aux personnes qui ont laissé des reviews ! Vous êtes géniaux. Je n'ai pas trop le temps de vous répondre mais je me souviens que quelqu'un demandait si Aomine avait pris l'habitude de se toucher après l'autre soir... bah tu sauras dans la suite 8)_

 _Je vous bisoute et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !_

* * *

 **6ème Chute : Se relever**

Plus qu'une dizaine de jours avant les premiers matchs préliminaires pour la Winter Cup. Pour certaines équipes, les entraînements étaient devenus plus intenses, les journées plus longues et le stress plus grand, tout comme leur excitation. Ce n'était pas réellement le cas des joueurs de Seirin qui étaient déjà qualifiés pour le tournoi, ayant fini deuxième à l'InterHigh juste derrière l'équipe de Tôô. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que leurs entraînements étaient plus détendus que ceux des autres, bien au contraire. La coach Aida était toujours aussi dure et exigeante avec ses joueurs et c'était à se demander comment les deux comparses avaient pu lui échapper et finir devant les portes de l'école de leurs rivaux.

Cela devait faire plus de dix fois que Kagami sortait son portable, y regardant l'heure avant de reporter son regard rubis sur l'entrée de l'académie en soupirant. À ses côtés, son ombre et ami le regardait, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il faisait mais attendait silencieusement que les choses se passent. Ils devaient être là depuis presque une bonne heure, suivant d'un œil alerte la sortie des lycéens de Tôô sans pour autant voir la personne qu'ils espéraient retrouver.

\- Calmes toi Kagami-kun, dit alors Kuroko, faisant sursauter son camarade.

\- Je suis calme, répondit dans un bougonnement le jeune homme.

\- Alors cesse de froncer les sourcils.

\- Hum...

Peu satisfait de la réponse du rouquin, le passeur de Seirin se rapprocha davantage et tira brusquement sur son écharpe, le sortant de ses pensées. Pris de court, Kagami rugit sur le bleuté, lui ordonnant de ne plus faire une telle chose et retourna à sa surveillance. Aucun mot ne sortit ensuite de sa bouche, inquiétant son ombre qui n'en fit cependant rien et resta sagement dans son coin.

Kuroko savait qu'il y avait un problème. À vrai dire, tout le monde était au courant mais personne ne pouvait vraiment dire de quoi il s'agissait. Cela n'était pas tous les jours que cela arrivait et la situation avait vraiment pris des proportions dérangeantes. L'as de Seirin semblait toujours blasé, son ancienne manager l'appelait bien souvent en pleurant, Kise squattait leur gymnase et restait coller à son nouveau petit-copain roux à lui poser tout un tas de questions. Puis il y avait les anciens membres de son équipe qui s'interrogeaient également et des rumeurs avaient commencé à circuler entre les joueurs de basket qui comptaient participer au prochain tournoi national. Tout un tas de choses qui faisait que les derniers jours s'étaient écoulés étrangement, sans que Kuroko ne puisse rien n'y faire. Tout cela parce qu'un certain adolescent restait dans son coin à ruminer il ne savait quoi.

D'autres étudiants quittèrent le campus en rigolant, le dunker croisant un peu plus les bras sur son torse tout en les suivant des yeux. Lui seul savait ce qui perturbait Aomine, l'américain ayant réussi à avoir une véritable discussion avec le joueur de Tôô. Mais depuis presque une semaine, le métis ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Taiga avait failli piquer une crise quand la panthère lui avait raccroché au nez sans qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit. Et son taux de fureur n'avait pas diminué depuis, bien au contraire.

\- Kagami-kun, commença Kuroko, légèrement agacé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu pourrais au moins m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est pas à moi de le faire, répliqua sa lumière dans un soupir.

\- Et tu penses réellement qu'Aomine-kun me dira quoi que se soit ?

\- J'espère bien. Sinon il risque de se prendre mon poing dans la gueule.

Pas vraiment convaincu, Kuroko n'ajouta rien et patienta à nouveau, peu sûr que le dunker ait raison. En plusieurs semaines, il n'avait pas réussi à discuter avec son ancienne lumière. Pourquoi y arriverait-il maintenant ?

Tentant d'ignorer le regard incertain de son ami, Kagami reprit son observation avec agacement, l'adolescent qu'il cherchait n'apparaissant toujours pas. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui était passé par la tête de la panthère pour qu'il se mette à le snober mais cela dérangeait fortement le jeune homme. Si Aomine avait décidé de ne plus lui adresser la parole, après que celui-ci l'ait soit disant attendu après un entraînement, c'était qu'il s'était produit quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose impliquait certainement son coéquipier, Kiyoshi. Le problème était que le brun en question n'avait pas changé de comportement au cours des derniers jours. Alors que diable avait-il bien pu se passer ?

L'américain ronchonna faiblement, se plaignant du froid qui s'installait de plus en plus tout en resserrant son écharpe quand une chevelure rose pâle apparut soudain, une jeune fille courant dans la direction opposée à la sienne. Il ne fallut pas grand-chose aux deux garçons pour reconnaître Momoi, la lycéenne suivant à grande peine un jeune homme bien plus grand qu'elle, à l'air blasé.

\- Aomine !

Le jeune homme s'arrêta d'un coup en entendant son nom, ses sourcils se fronçant sous l'incompréhension tandis qu'il se tournait vers celui qui l'avait interpellé. Il remarqua très vite Kagami et sa chevelure rouge sang, ses billes rubis troublées par une certaine irritation et Kuroko qui, fidèle à lui-même, affichait cette expression neutre. Tout du moins en apparence, car la panthère pouvait sentir l'incrédulité qui l'habitait.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

Ayant enfin la panthère dans son champ de vision, le tigre de Seirin se dirigea d'un pas ferme jusqu'à elle, celle-ci le fixait avec lassitude. La rose le suivait du regard, légèrement perplexe et surprise pendant que le bleuté observait ses deux amis de sa place initiale.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne réponds pas quand je t'appelle ? Lâcha alors le rouquin, passablement énervé.

\- Quoi ? Tu te prends pour ma mère maintenant ? Rétorqua Daiki sur le même ton.

\- Commence pas !

Sans plus de cérémonie, Kagami saisit le col de la veste du métis, le forçant à lui faire face et surtout à le regarder dans les yeux. La colère qu'il ressentait se mêla à l'exaspération et la fatigue, le jeune homme en ayant plus qu'assez de toute cette histoire et l'air morne de son vis-à-vis ne l'aida pas à se calmer.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un putain d'égoïste ! Siffla Taiga. Tu peux pas arrêter de te comporter comme un con ?!

\- Kagamin ! Intervint soudain Momoi tout en s'accrochant à sa manche.

\- T'as pas à t'en faire, dit alors le métis. T'as plus besoin de t'occuper de moi.

L'incompréhension se dessina sur le visage du dunker qui relâcha sa prise, ne comprenant pas les parole du jeune homme. De son côté, Satsuki était dans le même état, cherchant à saisir pourquoi les deux garçons se querellaient quand le bleuté les rejoignit soudain.

\- On devrait aller ailleurs.

Surpris par l'apparition surprise de son ami, Taiga fixa celui-ci avec étonnement avant de remarquer qu'un petit groupe d'adolescents s'était rassemblé autour d'eux. Les lycéens sortant de l'établissement les observaient d'un œil dubitatif, des murmures s'élevant un peu partout.

\- Allons chez moi, proposa le tigre.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, maugréa Aomine, l'air ennuyé.

\- Tu ne comptes vraiment pas t'expliquer ? Rajouta Kagami avec irritation.

\- J'ai rien à vous dire.

\- Dai-chan !

La plainte de la jeune fille lui arracha un frisson, l'étonnement le prenant quand ses prunelles sombres tombèrent sur le petit bout de femme à côté de lui. Momoi faisait une tête d'enterrement, la même depuis des semaines, des cernes étant apparues sous ses grands yeux fushia. Se faisant un sang d'encre, elle suivait son ami d'enfance presque partout, tentant de lui parler ou de le voir le plus souvent possible. Elle avait arrêté son manège quelques jours plus tôt quand le métis lui avait demandé clairement de le laisser tranquille. Mais son état avait empiré quand lui-même était replongé dans son mutisme en début de semaine.

Aomine se sentit franchement bête en la voyant, ne supportant pas trop que la jeune fille se mette dans des états pareils par sa faute. La plupart du temps, Satsuki lui criait dessus ou lui faisait la morale mais jamais elle n'avait pleuré devant lui ou s'était plaint. C'était vers Kuroko qu'elle se tournait dans ces moments là et non vers lui, car il était bien souvent la cause des soucis de la rose. Un soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres, la culpabilité tordant son estomac d'une désagréable façon.

\- Ok, ok, je viens.

Un immense sourire apparut alors sur le visage de la lycéenne, tirant un petit rictus à la panthère qui se laissa alors mener jusqu'à l'appartement de son rival en silence. Toute heureuse, Momoi le prit par le bras et ne le lâcha pas une seconde, l'obligeant du même coup à ne pas se défiler. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire de toute manière ? Si Aomine n'avait pas suivi l'américain de son plein gré, celui-ci lui aurait sûrement mis son poing dans la figure, leur échange finissant en bagarre avant qu'un professeur ou un pion de l'académie ne vienne les séparer et les ramener à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Quelque part, ce n'était pas plus mal que les deux adolescents n'en soient pas venus aux mains mais retourner dans l'appartement de Kagami ne plaisait pas vraiment au scoreur.

Ne disant cependant rien, le jeune homme suivit ses trois comparses et ils arrivèrent enfin chez le dunker. Celui-ci les invita à entrer en silence, les installant dans le salon refait à neuf pendant qu'il prenait des boissons dans le coin cuisine. Les murs blancs avaient été couverts de peinture beige, les meubles de la cuisine auparavant gris remplacés par d'autres en bois sombre, un canapé en cuir remplissait la moitié de la pièce à vivre et le reste des meubles étaient soit en bois ou en verre. La panthère eut un peu de mal à reconnaître l'appartement de son ami, se demandant même s'il avait une fois pénétré en ces lieux alors qu'il s'asseyait autour de la table basse, imité par Kuroko et Momoi. Un silence pesant s'installa tandis que l'américain venait les rejoindre, personne ne réussissant à le rompre, jusqu'à ce que le passeur de Seirin en ait assez de ce manège.

\- Aomine-kun, peut-on enfin savoir ce qui se passe ?

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Kuroko ne faisait pas dans la dentelle. À croire qu'il ne connaissait pas le tact. En l'entendant, l'adolescent retint un faible juron, ses billes marine faisant la navette entre le bleuté, le tigre et la rose. Seul Kagami ne le fixait pas avec curiosité bien que son expression ne soit pas loin de l'interrogation.

\- Alors t'as rien dit, dit Aomine à l'adresse du dunker.

\- C'est à toi de le faire, pas à moi.

Daiki ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque, s'attirant le regard incrédule de son rival. Il ne savait pas le roux aussi loyal. Non pas que Kagami donnait l'impression d'être une commère mais le joueur de Tôô n'aurait pas cru que le jeune homme garderait précieusement tous ses dires pour lui.

\- Et bien, reprit-il, si vous tenez tant à savoir.

Kuroko et Momoi ouvrirent grand leurs oreilles, fixant leur ami avec intérêt tandis qu'il leur racontait, bien malgré lui, ce qui lui était arrivé ces dernières semaines. Comme avec le tigre, Aomine omit volontairement plusieurs détails, ne souhaitant pas aller trop loin dans ses explications et s'arrêta sur la dernière discussion qu'il avait eu avec l'américain. Sa bouche se scella ensuite, les iris abasourdies de ses deux amis l'observant fixement. Un certain malaise l'envahit, son corps gigotant légèrement à sa place alors que ses yeux refaisaient l'aller-retour entre eux et Taiga.

\- Mais Dai-chan, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! S'exclama finalement Satsuki, ahurie.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un penchant pour les garçons, ajouta le passeur avec hébétement.

\- Et je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte, se plaignit la jeune fille.

Commença alors un long échange d'exclamations étonnées et de remarques en tout genre, Aomine n'écoutant ses amis que d'une seule oreille. La rose commençait à créer des scénarios tous plus rocambolesques les uns que les autres entre lui et le meneur de Seirin, Kuroko tentant de la calmer dans son élan sans pour autant y arriver. Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, le métis n'ayant pas la force de les arrêter tellement il était impressionné par l'imagination fertile de son amie. Il fallait vraiment que Satsuki arrête de lire des yaois.

\- En attendant, lâcha brusquement Kagami, ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi tu recommences à faire la gueule.

La voix à la fois grave et dure du jeune homme coupa net les deux adolescents dans leur discussion, leur attention se reportant alors sur le scoreur. Aomine tiqua en voyant le retournement de situation, n'étant toujours pas très à l'aise. Et au lieu de répondre intelligiblement, il préféra de loin prendre sa canette de soda et la finir d'une traite.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien leur dire ? Qu'il s'était trompé ? Qu'il s'était fait des films ? Qu'il était tellement en colère contre lui-même qu'il aurait voulu disparaître ? Ils allaient le trouver ridicule. Parce que lui se trouvait ridicule. Après qu'il ait décidé d'aller parler à Kiyoshi ce jour-là et qu'il l'ait vu avec son capitaine, Aomine ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la déception qu'il avait ressenti au collège quand il avait compris que personne ne pourrait le vaincre mais c'était aussi dérangeant et désagréable.

Au début, il avait rejeté la faute sur Taiga. Après tout, il était dans la même équipe que le brun et aurait normalement dû se rendre compte de quelque chose. Sauf que le dunker avait mis deux mois à comprendre que Kise était également amoureux de lui. Alors remarquer que l'un de ses amis ou coéquipiers avait un crush... Non, Kagami n'était certainement pas capable d'une telle chose.

Puis, Daiki avait pris les dieux pour responsable, ceux-là même qu'il blâmait depuis le début de ses déboires et dont il était sûr qu'ils le détestaient. Ça ne pouvait être que la faute du destin s'il était dans une telle situation, son karma étant véritablement pourri. Mais au final, le jeune homme avait abandonné cette idée. Ce n'était la faute de personne, à part la sienne.

Reposant sa canette, le métis observa un instant ses amis avant de soupirer, appuyant ses coudes sur la table basse d'un air blasé. Des sourcils se froncèrent sur les visages des adolescents qui lui faisaient face, l'inquiétude se lisant sur celui de Momoi qui s'approcha de lui. Les garçons quand eux ne dirent rien, attendant seulement que le jeune homme daigne parler.

Sauf qu'Aomine ne voulait pas parler. Il voulait se sortir de cette situation de merde et avancer. Parce que même s'il ne pouvait pas coucher avec Kiyoshi – bien qu'il ne sache pas réellement s'il était en couple ou non – son cerveau continuait d'alimenter ses nuits de rêves toujours plus érotiques et épuisants. Cela l'avait bien dérangé pendant le week-end d'entraînement intensif avec le reste de l'équipe de Tôô, l'obligeant à dormir dans une chambre séparée. Dire que ses coéquipiers avaient trouvé la chose étrange serait un euphémisme mais hors de questions de dormir avec eux alors qu'il se réveillait toujours en sueur et passablement excité. C'était tout de même dingue. À croire que son esprit n'avait pas compris qu'il ne se passerait rien entre lui et Kiyoshi. Un autre soupir resta coincé dans sa gorge, l'ennui se faisait plus présent dans sa poitrine. Il avait vraiment un karma de merde.

\- Tu savais qu'il flashait sur votre capitaine ?

Les mots avaient quitté sa bouche sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Ses yeux bleu océan fixèrent ensuite le tigre qui papillonna des paupières, n'ayant pas compris tout de suite les paroles du métis. Mais quand celles-ci arrivèrent enfin jusqu'à son cerveau et furent analysés, un cri ahuri et ridicule lui échappa.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Réussit simplement à dire Taiga.

\- Tu n'étais pas au courant ? S'étonna son ombre alors qui le regardait, surpris.

\- Parce que toi si ?! Et puis comment toi t'es au courant ?

Retenant une plainte, le joueur de Tôô leur raconta finalement son expédition quelques jours auparavant jusqu'à l'établissement des deux garçons, surprenant un peu plus ses amis qui ne le lâchaient plus des yeux. Satsuki ne savait plus quoi penser et Kuroko avait arrêté d'essayer d'expliquer les choses à un Kagami toujours plus stupéfait.

\- Sérieux, j'ai rien vu du tout, marmonna l'américain, comme mis sur la touche.

\- Tu ne vois pas grand-chose de toute façon, lui déclara Daiki en faisant la moue.

\- Oh c'est bon !

\- Mais tu sais Aomine-kun, lui avoua le bleuté, Kiyoshi-senpai ne sort pas avec Hyuga-senpai. Il est déjà en couple avec la coach.

\- Sérieusement ?! Firent Kagami et Momoi d'une même voix.

Lançant un regard blasé à sa lumière pour la faire taire, Kuroko reporta son attention sur son ancien coéquipier qui affichait toujours une expression lassée.

\- Tu peux très bien aller lui parler, ajouta-t-il avec calme.

\- Pas envie, énonça la panthère, flegmatique.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Je couche pas avec des gens qui ont des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je saute peut-être sur n'importe qui mais je suis pas non plus un enfoiré.

\- Ça reste à prouver, chuchota alors Taiga.

\- Toi, la ferme.

Le tigre lui tira la langue pour seule réponse, s'attirant un regard furieux dont il ne fit rien. Se reconcentrant sur son bol de chips, il délaissa un moment les autres lycéens débattre pour l'as de Tôô qui ne fit aucune remarque. Parce que pour le coup, il ne voyait pas quoi leur dire. Certes, il avait toujours envie de coucher avec Kiyoshi, mais si le brun aimait toujours le binoclard, hors de question qu'il tente quoi que se soit avec lui. Aomine n'avait aucune envie d'être un substitut. Autant coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- À quoi tu penses ?

La voix douce de Satsuki le sortit de sa torpeur, ses billes roses l'observant avec méfiance et appréhension. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être mère poule quand elle s'y mettait, agissant comme une grande sœur qu'il n'avait jamais réellement. Parce que l'on pouvait dire que la rose était comme sa sœur et que par moment, elle le faisait vraiment chier.

\- Rien, répondit le jeune homme.

\- Vraiment ? Insista lourdement Kagami.

\- J'ai dit rien.

\- Moi je dis que tu penses à coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre, conclut soudain Kuroko tout en reprenant des chips.

Ce fut au tour de Momoi de crier, sa voix perçante agressant plusieurs tympans avant qu'un long sermon ne quitte sa bouche, exaspérant même le tigre. Celui-ci fit d'ailleurs une remarque acerbe sur sa tirade, s'attirant les foudres de la manager de Tôô qui l'engueula à son tour, sous les prunelles amusées des deux autres garçons. Aomine oublia un instant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, sa lassitude et sa fatigue et finit par se dire qu'au bout du compte, ce n'était pas si mal d'en avoir parlé avec ses trois-là. Bien qu'ils n'en aient pas terminé avec lui. Mais ça, Aomine s'en fichait. Ce qui comptait pour l'instant était de faire en sorte que Kagami se fasse gronder le plus longtemps possible par la rose.

 _.o._

 _KnB_

 _.o._

Il faisait un froid de canard et assis sur ce banc en pleine rue, Aomine se gelait les miches comme pas possible. Cela devait faire une bonne demie-heure qu'il attendait dans le froid glacial de ce soir de novembre, l'hiver n'étant pourtant pas encore installé. Malgré tout, le jeune homme était presque pétrifié par les températures négatives et il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'attendre à sa place.

Soufflant dans ses mains, Daiki maudit ses amis qui l'avaient forcé à se pointer à cet endroit en ce vendredi soir. Et pour cause, Kiyoshi était en plein cours préparatoire et sortirait bientôt, lui permettant ainsi d'aller lui parler. Ses fourbes d'amis avaient réussi à le convaincre de se lancer, bien qu'il ne soit pas du tout sûr de lui. Mais quand Momoi l'avait menacé de le retirer des premiers matchs du tournoi d'hiver, la panthère n'avait pas rechigné plus longtemps.

Cela faisait donc plus de trente minutes que le métis attendait, ayant mal lu l'heure que Kuroko lui avait envoyé et se transformait en glaçon. Il tentait avec peine de ne pas faire demi-tour et de rentrer chez lui, son sweat-shirt et sa veste ne le couvrant pas assez. S'il avait su, il aurait eu le temps de faire l'aller et retour jusqu'à son appartement pour prendre son manteau qu'il n'avait pas enfilé ce matin-là. Cependant son esprit fatigué n'avait pas retenu la bonne heure et le jeune homme s'était dépêché de rejoindre le centre-ville pour pouvoir en finir avec le brun. Car oui, Aomine comptait en finir ce soir, une bonne fois pour toute.

Sortant son cellulaire pour vérifier son horloge, l'as de Tôô se demanda un moment s'il avait réellement fait le bon choix, commençant à douter de ses actions. Il allait demander au meneur de Seirin – après s'être sommairement excusé pour le coup de poing qu'il lui avait donné – s'il voulait bien coucher avec lui. Sérieusement, aucun mec sensé ne dirait oui, surtout à un type dans son genre. Et même en y mettant les formes, Aomine n'imaginait pas avoir une réponse positive. Il n'avait vraiment rien à faire là, toute cette histoire allait finir par lui retomber dessus.

Des volutes blanches s'élevèrent dans le ciel alors qu'un soupir lui échappait, une grimace anxieuse étirant ses lèvres sèches. Il ferait bien mieux de rentrer. Tant pis s'il ne jouait pas les premiers matchs de la Winter Cup, il trouverait bien un moyen de persuader son coach de le faire entrer sur le terrain par la suite.

Quittant alors son banc, le jeune homme attrapa son sac de cours et prit la direction de son appartement d'un air morne. Il chassa avec peine ses pensées contraires qui lui disaient d'attendre un peu plus longtemps pour croiser le brun, ignorant cette sensation étrange qui tiraillait ses entrailles et s'apprêta à déserter le centre-ville. Quand une foule de gens sortit d'un immeuble, le surprenant un instant.

Il y avait un dieu, ou un démon, ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui voulait absolument que le métis rencontre le brun. Car ce n'était pas seulement dû au hasard si Kiyoshi se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, l'air troublé et déconcerté. Il ne s'était pas arrêté en plein milieu du chemin pour rien, fixant le jeune homme bizarrement sans faire le moindre geste. Non, Aomine avait vraiment un esprit sur le dos qui tenait à ce qu'il voit le joueur de Seirin.

Pourtant, malgré la chance – ou la malchance – du scoreur, l'adolescent fit soudainement volte-face et s'engagea sur le chemin opposé à celui de la panthère. Éberlué, Daiki regarda le lycéen s'enfuir - parce que c'était ça – et resta quelque secondes sous le choc. Pour le coup, le jeune homme ne sut que faire l'espace d'un moment lorsque son corps bougea de lui-même et alla rattraper le grand brun devant lui. Saisissant son poignet, il le força à s'arrêter et se retourner, ses prunelles chocolat le dévisageant avec étonnement.

\- Attends une minute.

Totalement perdu, Kiyoshi ne répondit rien, ceci aidant le scoreur qui n'était pas encore prêt à l'entendre et l'entraîna à sa suite un peu plus loin dans une ruelle déserte. Aomine se dit pendant un instant qu'il n'avait pas choisi le meilleur endroit pour parler, le lieu ressemblant à s'y méprendre à l'endroit où il avait frappé le brun. Cependant, cette ruelle leur permettait d'être seul à seul, chose bien plus rassurante pour le métis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Daiki s'était attendu à une telle froideur de la part du jeune homme. Après tout, lors de leur dernière rencontre, il lui avait ordonné de se mêler de ses affaires et de ne plus lui adresser la parole après l'avoir frappé. Et bien que Kuroko lui ait dit que le meneur n'était pas du genre rancunier, il le voyait mal lui pardonner aussi facilement.

\- T'énerves pas, maugréa-t-il malgré lui. Je veux juste parler.

\- La dernière fois, tu n'étais pas très disposé à parler, de ce que je me souviens.

Une grimace étira les lèvres de la panthère qui se retint de jurer, le regard toujours accusateur de Kiyoshi ne le lâchant pas. Pourquoi il faisait cela déjà ? Ah oui ! Dormir tranquillement et le sortir de sa tête.

\- Écoutes, je suis désolé pour la dernière fois...

\- Et tu penses que je vais te pardonner aussi facilement ?

\- J'ai jamais pensé ça.

L'expression suspicieuse et tendue du lycéen ne disparut pas, l'atmosphère étant toujours pesante et électrique. Aomine n'était pas certain, pour le coup, que le jeune homme accepte de l'écouter ou même de rester une seconde de plus en sa présence, ses traits étant tirés par l'agacement et la froideur. Cependant, malgré ses craintes, le joueur de Seirin prit une posture moins hostile, ses bras se croisant sur son torse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le métis retint un faible soupir à l'entente de cette question, une légère appréhension lui nouant les entrailles. Ok, l'adolescent semblait disposé à l'écouter, bien que son air contrarié atteste le contraire. Et Daiki sentait que la situation n'allait pas être en sa faveur après qu'il ait expliqué ce qu'il désirait au brun.

\- Je veux parler de la soirée, chez Kagami.

Un sourcil se haussa sur le visage surpris de Kiyoshi, ses billes marron se plantant dans le regard d'apparence neutre du jeune homme en face de lui. Il voulait parler de ce qui s'était passé à la soirée... entre eux... Aomine avait pris un coup sur la tête ? Parce que le lycéen ne comprenait pas pourquoi il venait aborder ce sujet après ce qu'il lui avait dit ce soir-là.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? Grimaça l'adolescent, intrigué. Et pourquoi même en parler ?

\- Faut qu'on en parle, répondit simplement la panthère.

\- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

Le joueur de Tôô serra la mâchoire pour toute réponse, accusant le coup en silence tout ne plongeant les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il n'avait pas oublié la remarque cinglante qu'il avait craché avant de quitter l'appartement de Kagami, la colère et la fureur qu'il avait ressenties prenant le contrôle de ses propos. Bien sûr qu'après s'être laissé faire de la sorte, le métis avait été enragé. Sauf que les choses étaient différentes à présent, même si cela pouvait paraître totalement insensé.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de changer d'avis ? Répliqua finalement l'adolescent en bougonnant.

\- Et pourquoi aurais-tu changé d'avis ? Siffla presque Kiyoshi, suspicieux.

\- Ça me regarde.

Les lèvres du brun laissèrent un long soupir las leur échapper, l'ennui et l'exaspération se peignant sur son visage. Il le comprenait pas où le jeune homme voulait en venir mais toute cette histoire n'avait aucun sens. Soupirant à nouveau, Kiyoshi plongea son regard fatigué dans celui de la panthère, souhaitant abréger cette discussion au plus vite et rentrer chez lui.

\- Désolé, mais ce qui est arrivé était un accident, déclara alors l'adolescent de mauvaise grâce. J'étais ivre et je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Ce qui est arrivé n'aurait jamais dû se produire.

Un accident. Aomine se pinça les lèvres légèrement, ses prunelles marine devenant plus froides et vides. Un accident. Bien sûr qu'il savait que tout cela n'était qu'un accident, que jamais le brun ne lui aurait sauté dessus en étant totalement sobre et n'y aurait pas pensé. Comme s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Ce qu'il avait vécu dans cette salle de bain ce soir-là n'était rien d'autre qu'un malheureux accident. Pourtant...

\- En gros, déclara la panthère avec flegme, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre que tu aurais fait la même chose.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, rectifia Kiyoshi, mal à l'aise.

\- Expliques moi alors, parce que j'ai du mal à te suivre.

Le lycéen tiqua violemment, sa mâchoire se serrant quelque peu sous la remarque du garçon juste en face de lui. Franchement, mais à quoi pouvait bien jouer le métis ?

\- Je pourrai te retourner la question.

Une moue apparut sur le visage du scoreur, ses doigts se crispant dans ses poches. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait. Bien qu'il tentait d'organiser ses idées et d'en venir à la véritable raison de sa venue, Aomine ne réussissait tout simplement pas à réfléchir correctement et prononcer les mots qu'il voulait dire. Il ne faisait que répondre du tac au tac, se retenant de perdre le contrôle et de s'énerver. Cependant, il commençait à tourner en rond, chose qui le rendait toujours plus nerveux et instable. Depuis quand se prenait-il autant la tête pour faire quelque chose d'aussi simple que parler ? Sérieux, hésiter de la sorte n'était pas son genre.

\- Je rêve de toi.

Voilà. C'était dit. Il l'avait dit. Et à présent, il avait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et partir très très loin. Qui plus était, Daiki n'était pas le seul à être embarrassé au possible bien que cela ne se voit pas complètement sur son visage. Kiyoshi était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre, ses pupilles s'étant dilatées sous la surprise et sa bouche étant légèrement entrouverte. Il ressemblait presque à un poisson que l'on aurait sorti de l'eau.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- T'as bien entendu non ? Il faut aussi que je te fasse un dessin ?! Marmonna l'adolescent, déjà bien embêté.

\- Excuse-moi d'être étonné, ajouta le brun en fronçant les sourcils, mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on vient me dire que l'on rêve de moi. Surtout si en plus...

Le jeune homme ne finit même pas sa phrase, ne sachant quoi dire de plus. Après tout, Aomine Daiki rêvait de lui, c'était déjà assez surréaliste et bizarre pour qu'il prononce un mot de plus. Malgré tout, les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ok, le métis avait rêvé de lui mais depuis quand ? Était-ce arrivé plusieurs fois ? Et il faisait quoi exactement dans ses rêves ? Et qu'est-ce que cela signifiait au juste pour le joueur de Tôô ? Était-il tombé amoureux de lui ? Frôlant la migraine, Teppei se massa la nuque énergiquement, sortit son cellulaire afin de voir l'heure puis lança un regard sans appel vers le garçon en face de lui.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'es bien passé par la tête et en détails, ordonna presque le meneur de Seirin.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi...

\- Et pas la peine de répliquer, l'interrompit l'adolescent. Je ne comprends rien et tu vas me faire le plaisir de tout me dire. Mais pas ici.

Et pour mieux appuyer ses propos, le brun quitta la ruelle, faisant signe au jeune homme de le suivre d'un air autoritaire. Aomine eut bien envie de grogner et protester en le voyant, n'étant pas tout à fait d'accord pour en arriver à une telle situation mais n'en fit cependant rien et rejoint Kiyoshi en silence. Une fois à sa hauteur, le jeune homme reprit sa route, menant la panthère jusqu'à chez lui où il comptait bien le faire parler. Parce que ce qui venait de lui dire était bien trop surprenant pour sembler vrai. Et vu l'air revêche qu'arborait Aomine, il n'était pas dit qu'il entende le fin mot de cette histoire facilement.


	7. 7ème Chute : Quand le chasseur

**BOUAAHH ! Je ne suis pas trop en retard pour une fois ! Septième chapitre de cette fiction dont on approche rapidement de la fin. Septième chapitre que vous attendez tous , si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Du coup, je ne vous fais pas un dessin ni de long discours, je vous laisse à cette lecture et vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite et presque fin :3**

 **Pour ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, tous vos questions auront des réponses dans ce chapitre 8D**

 **Aller ! A la semaine prochaine !**

* * *

 **7ème Chute : Quand le chasseur devient la proie**

Aomine n'avait officiellement rien contre le silence. Après tout, il adorait rester sur le toit de son académie pendant les cours pour faire la sieste et le silence qui régnait en ces lieux était propice à ce genre d'activité. Sauf que ce silence-ci, dans lequel il était plongé depuis plus de vingt minutes, ne faisait que le mettre affreusement mal à l'aise.

Ils étaient encore en pleine rue, Kiyoshi et lui et se dirigeaient à grand pas jusque chez le brun. Le lycéen n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'il avait quitté la ruelle, près de l'établissement où il avait ses cours préparatoire pour les examens d'entrée à la fac et ses traits restaient tirés par l'incompréhension et l'étonnement. Ils avaient marché un moment avant de prendre un bus dans lequel ils restèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes, puis ils descendirent dans un quartier bondé d'immeubles et de petites maisons cachées entre elles. Daiki observait les environs d'un œil curieux, le jeune homme ne sachant pas réellement où il se trouvait quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison de style traditionnel de plein pied. La bâtisse passait plutôt inaperçue à côté du grand immeuble qui lui servait de voisin et paraissait tout droit sorti d'un livre d'histoire. Cela fit bizarre au métis de voir le joueur de Seirin pousser la barrière séparant le petit jardin de la rue et s'avancer jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Marchant dans ses pas, la panthère pénétra dans la maisonnette, invité silencieusement par l'adolescent qui lui montra où poser sa veste et son sac. Il l'installa ensuite dans le salon, une grande pièce au sol couvert de tatamis crème où trônait en son centre une grande table à manger en bois foncé. Daiki s'assit sans rechigner, ses yeux parcourant la pièce simplement décorée, les cadres photos accrochés aux murs, les plantes vertes çà et là, la petite télé posée sur son meuble. Tout était propre et bien rangé, bien installé à sa place dans ce silence qui ne les avait pas quitté.

Teppei réapparut soudain après plusieurs minutes et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, déposant devant lui une canette de soda. Les prunelles sombres de l'adolescent se posèrent un instant sur ce jeune homme qui ne lui était pas sorti de la tête depuis la soirée chez l'as de Seirin. Il avait troqué son uniforme contre un gros pull noir et un bas de jogging de la même couleur, lui permettant d'être plus à l'aise. Ses cheveux étaient quelque peu en bataille et humide, indiquant qu'il venait de prendre une douche et sa peau semblait légèrement rougie. La panthère n'avait même pas remarqué que l'adolescent était parti aussi longtemps, trop pris dans son observation des lieux. Aomine se demanda même quelle heure il pouvait bien être, son estomac faisant soudain un boucan d'enfer. Comme si c'était le moment.

Le faible rire du meneur lui fit grincer des dents, son regard sombre le fusillant un instant avant qu'une moue contrariée n'étire ses lèvres. Kiyoshi ne cessa cependant pas de se moquer de lui, accentuant son malaise quand il se leva de sa place en souriant.

\- Je vais préparer quelque chose. Tu n'as qu'à regarder la télé en attendant.

Acquiesçant en silence, le métis suivit des yeux le jeune homme, celui-ci disparaissant derrière un _fusuma_ * menant certainement à la cuisine. Un bruit de casserole lui parvint ensuite, confirmant ses pensées tandis qu'il attrapait la télécommande et allumait l'écran de télévision. Presque une demie-heure passa pendant laquelle le joueur de Tôô zappa sur diverses émissions de variétés sans trouver quelque chose qui l'intéressait vraiment lorsque la porte en papier de riz coulissa, dévoilant son hôte et le plateau-repas qu'il tenait en main. L'odeur alléchante du riz et du poisson réveilla un peu plus l'appétit du fauve qui ne se fit pas prier quand Kiyoshi le servit. Il fallait dire que Daiki n'avait rien avalé depuis le déjeuner et qu'il avait fait l'impasse sur le bento supplémentaire de Sakurai, qu'il évitait toujours.

Le bol de riz fut terminé en moins de deux bouchées, un gloussement amusé se faisant alors entendre près de lui. N'en tenant pas vraiment rigueur, Aomine dévora son repas sans demander son reste, sous l'œil moqueur du brun qui ne fit cependant aucune remarque. Ils étaient sorti de cette bulle cotonneuse et embarrassante qui les enveloppait depuis leur rencontre et pour rien au monde les deux garçons souhaitaient se retrouver à nouveau dans une telle situation. Pourtant, une question ne cessait de tarauder le meneur de Seirin. Une question qu'il ne savait pas comment poser.

\- Bon tu continues de me fixer ou tu parles ?

Les épaules du brun sursautèrent quand la voix du métis s'éleva, ses paupières papillonnant un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La bouche tirée en une grimace, Aomine l'observait en fronçant les sourcils, son dîner terminé et sa tête posée dans l'une de ses mains. Cela devait faire une bonne dizaine de minutes que son hôte le fixait sans rien dire, le mettant mal à l'aise et l'irritant quelque peu. S'il avait quelque chose à dire, qu'il le dise une bonne fois pour toute. Le scoreur ne comprenait pas pourquoi il tournait autant autour du pot et restait muté dans ce silence dérangeant. Ok, leur situation était un peu bizarre mais ça ne justifiait pas toute cette attente et cette gêne ambiante.

L'une des mains du jeune homme alla ébouriffer un peu plus ses mèches brunes désordonnées, un faible soupir passant la barrière de ses lèvres fines qui n'avaient pas encore laissé échapper un seul mot. Teppei cherchait dans sa tête ce qu'il pourrait bien dire, ne sachant pas comment mettre à plat ses idées et surtout ses questions. Il en avait tellement qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Mais peut-être devait-il tout simplement commencer par le commencement.

\- Pourrais-tu tout m'expliquer depuis le début ? Lâcha enfin le meneur.

\- Depuis le début ? Souligna la panthère, ennuyée par une telle demande.

\- Oui, et en détail.

Daiki grimaça davantage, embêté au possible avant de pousser un juron, de se gratter la nuque et de se confronter à l'expression déterminée et grave du joueur de Seirin. Il soutint un moment son regard, plongeant dans les billes marron du jeune homme qui semblait prêt à ne rien lâcher et le faire parler quoi qu'il advienne. Et après une autre plainte et un grognement furibond, Aomine finit par tout lui raconter. Et par tout, c'était bien tout.

Il parla de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de bain ce soir-là chez Kagami, de ce qu'il avait ressenti, de cette colère et ce plaisir aussi. Puis Aomine raconta au jeune homme le premier rêve qu'il avait fait, l'incompréhension qui l'avait habité une fois réveillé. De cette attirance étrange qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre et dont il ne chercha même pas à se cacher, du fait qu'il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il désirait ni à quoi il s'attendait en lui parlant de tout ça. L'adolescent raconta tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre ces dernières semaines, le plus naturellement du monde, parfois en rougissant, parfois en maugréant. Tout un tas de choses qu'il n'aurait certainement jamais dit à ses amis, même après avoir bu des litres d'alcool. Et quand il finit son discours, ses lèvres se scellant, le jeune homme eut l'impression qu'on lui enlevait le poids d'une montagne de ses épaules. Mais c'était sans compter le nœud énorme que formait alors son estomac.

C'était à se demander si Kiyoshi n'avait pas le même temps de réaction qu'un poisson rouge. Car son cerveau lui repassait en boucle les premiers mots de la panthère sans qu'il puisse vraiment analyser le reste de ses paroles. Après tout, l'adolescent venait de lui dire qu'il avait envie de lui. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un garçon comme Aomine Daiki venait lui dire une chose pareille. Et il devait faire quoi à présent ? Parce que même si le métis était attirant et avait un sacré sex-appeal – même un aveugle s'en serait rendu compte – le brun ne se voyait pas coucher comme ça avec le jeune homme. Enfin si, et cela était presque arrivé pendant la soirée chez Taiga. Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas faire ça ? Si ? Et puis ensuite, il se passerait quoi ? Ils se mettraient à sortir ensemble ? À moins que le joueur de Tôô ne veuille de lui que pour une nuit. Teppei retint un soupir, ses mains passant énergiquement dans ses cheveux. C'était du délire !

\- Ça te dérange tant que ça ?

Ses prunelles chocolat allèrent se poser sur le visage contrit du jeune homme, sa bouche toujours déformée en un moue ennuyée et ses sourcils s'étant froncés. Kiyoshi se demanda un moment si l'adolescent pouvait sourire sincèrement ou tout simplement afficher autre chose qu'une mine renfrognée et boudeuse.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment que ça me dérange, finit par avouer le meneur de Seirin. C'est juste que...

\- C'est à cause de ton capitaine, c'est ça ?

Teppei referma la bouche, l'air maussade de Daiki lui coupant la parole - en plus de sa remarque. Il avait brièvement abordé le sujet, quand il lui avait avoué être venu près de son lycée pour lui parler. Kiyoshi avait été plutôt étonné que le métis prenne une telle initiative mais également qu'il remarque ces sentiments qu'il portait pour son coéquipier. Cela avait fait bizarre au meneur d'y repenser, lui qui pensait cacher assez bien son affection pour Hyuga qui sortait à présent avec leur coach et de se dire qu'il aimait toujours beaucoup – voire trop – son capitaine. Cependant, voir l'expression morose peindre le visage du scoreur le mettait bien plus mal à l'aise que de faire le point sur ses sentiments.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que c'est le cas ? L'interrogea Kiyoshi, étrangement plus calme.

\- T'es amoureux de lui pas vrai ? Répliqua la panthère, toujours boudeuse.

\- Et toi, tu m'aimes ?

La réaction du jeune homme fut immédiate, amusant le joueur de Seirin qui se retint de glousser. Aomine avait rougi violemment, chose qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas cru possible.

\- J'ai jamais dit un truc pareil, rétorqua brusquement le scoreur.

\- T'as pourtant l'air jaloux là, se moqua Teppei en souriant.

\- Déconne pas !

La mâchoire de la panthère se serra fortement, le sourire de l'adolescent lui tapant sur le système tandis qu'il détournait les yeux et croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Génial ! Daiki n'aurait pas imaginé que les choses prendraient une telle tournure. Comme si il pouvait tomber amoureux d'un type qui lui avait juste fait une fellation ! Ça ne marchait pas comme ça ! À vrai dire, il n'en savait strictement rien, le jeune homme n'ayant jusqu'alors jamais ressenti un tel sentiment pour quiconque mais Aomine ne se sentait pas amoureux, comme pouvait l'être les personnages des mangas de Satsuki ou Kagami ou Kise. Non, lui ne ressentait qu'une attirance physique. Certes très forte, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin.

Boudant toujours, le lycéen ne remarqua pas que le brun s'approchait de lui, légèrement désolé de l'avoir mis dans cet état et se retrouva bien dépourvu quand il vit Kiyoshi à moins d'un mètre de lui.

\- Écoute, je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois faire à vrai dire, déclara le brun. Tu l'as dit toi-même, cette situation est assez étrange.

\- Je te demande pas de sortir avec moi, nota Daiki avec flegme.

\- J'avais compris. Mais quoi ? On couche ensemble et c'est tout ?

\- Dois-je comprendre que ça te dérangerait pas ?

Les pommettes du meneur de Seirin devinrent aussi roses que des pivoines, ses lèvres baragouinant des mots décousus que le métis ne chercha même pas à saisir. Depuis le début de leur échange, Aomine cherchait à savoir si le jeune homme ressentait la même chose que lui, si ce désir qui l'avait habité lors de cette soirée était toujours présent chez le brun ou s'il avait été éphémère. Alors, tandis que le billes marron de l'adolescent l'évitaient, que sa peau rougissait sous l'embarras et que ses doigts se crispaient sur son pantalon, la panthère ne chercha pas plus loin et sauta tout bonnement sur sa proie, ne se posant pas plus de questions. Tout son corps avait ressenti ce faible désir, cette tentation fugace et cette chaleur insidieuse. Pourquoi y résister plus longtemps ?

Kiyoshi ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, le corps du lycéen l'écrasant sur le sol pendant que sa bouche caressait maladroitement la sienne. Il fallut plusieurs secondes au jeune homme pour se rendre compte de la situation, ses paupières battant sous l'ahurissement quand la langue du scoreur passa sur ses lèvres, quémandant l'accès à sa cavité buccale. Plus bas, il pouvait sentir les doigts brûlants de Daiki remonter son pull, lui arrachant un violent frisson pendant que son bassin se frottait indécemment contre le sien. Il n'y avait plus de doute, il allait se faire manger tout cru.

Son torse recula brusquement, repoussé par les mains puissantes du jeune homme sous lui qui tenta de se libérer. Surpris, Aomine se redressa d'un coup avant d'observer l'adolescent, ses prunelles emplies d'étonnement plongeant dans ses billes sombres. Il pouvait sentir son désarroi, ses lèvres balbutiant quelque chose que le métis n'écouta pas, trop occupé à fixer Teppei. Il se prenait vraiment trop la tête, cela ne servait pas à grand chose de réfléchir davantage à ce qui était bon de faire ou non. Seul comptait l'instant présent et comme pour confirmer ses propos, la panthère alla capturer la bouche de son fantasme, le surprenant un peu plus.

Cette fois-ci, l'adolescent réussit à pénétrer sa langue dans son antre et à trouver sa jumelle, jouant malicieusement avec elle tout en explorant les lieux. Bien malgré lui, Kiyoshi lâcha un gémissement d'appréciation à ce contact alors que les doigts d'Aomine n'étaient pas en reste, effleurant la peau de son ventre presque dénudé. Bientôt, son pull et son t-shirt finiraient dans un coin de la pièce, le métis les trouvant certainement trop encombrant et dérangeant pour l'activité à laquelle il s'adonnait. Sournoisement, une boule de chaleur gonfla dans son bas-ventre, lui tordant les entrailles tandis que le scoreur approfondissait le baiser et le caressait toujours plus. La panthère était en train de baisser toutes ses défenses, reléguant au second plan ses doutes et hésitations. Pourquoi luttait-il autant contre elle ? Elle n'attendait pourtant qu'une chose : qu'ils se sautent dessus.

La prise sur ses cheveux le fit grimacer, ses lèvres abandonnant celles rougies de Kiyoshi. Maugréant, l'as de Tôô cessa tout mouvement, sa respiration rapide et saccadée se calquant inconsciemment sur celle du brun qui le força à s'asseoir plus convenablement. Ce ne fut qu'une fois redressé que ses doigts se desserrèrent sur son crâne, glissant jusque sur son torse pour le maintenir à distance. Le métis ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait, ses billes brunes brillant d'un désir et d'une envie grandissante. Alors pourquoi l'arrêter ?

\- Tu ne l'as jamais fait, pas vrai ?

Un sourcil se haussa sur le visage du lycéen, une lueur d'incompréhension illuminant ses traits. Ne l'avait-il pas mentionné quand il lui avait raconté toute la vérité tout à l'heure ? Daiki n'arrivait à s'en souvenir et ne chercha pas plus loin, étant horriblement frustré. Il hocha simplement négativement la tête, faisant grimacer son vis-à-vis qui se mordit la lèvre sous l'embêtement. Il n'allait tout de même pas hésiter à nouveau ?

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence pesant, Aomine fixant le meneur qui ne le lâcha pas des yeux quand il se leva soudain, surprenant l'adolescent. Lui faisant signe de le suivre, Teppei le mena dans un couloir adjacent au salon avant de le faire entrer dans une pièce qui n'était autre que sa chambre. C'était parfait ! Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine d'observer les lieux qu'il attrapa le joueur de Seirin qui venait d'allumer la lumière et plaqua sa bouche dans son cou, récoltant un sursaut de surprise. Sans attendre, il le poussa sur le futon qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de repérer pour ensuite le surplomber, défaire la cravate de son uniforme et ouvrir les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Quand une main empoigna sa nuque et l'obligea à descendre, une paire de lèvres se collant d'autorité sur la sienne.

Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec le précédent. Bien plus doux, plus lent, plus profond. Le jeune homme se sentit fondre au contact de cette bouche à la fois tendre et dominatrice, son corps se réchauffant de seconde en seconde pendant que le garçon sous lui s'affairait à défaire les dernières boutons de sa chemise. D'un geste à la fois lent et maîtrisé, Kiyoshi la retira en même temps que sa veste et sa cravate, ses doigts frôlant la peau mate, un frisson parcourant l'échine de Daiki lorsque son hôte échangea leur place et s'installa entre ses cuisses.

La bouche affriolante délaissa celle quémandeuse et impuissante du métis pour descendre sur sa mâchoire, la ligne de son cou puis sa nuque. Déposant de faibles baisers papillons, elle prenait tout son temps pour explorer ces terres qui ne lui étaient pas complètement inconnues, redécouvrir cette peau basanée et douce, goûter chaque centimètre carré de ce corps qui s'offrait à lui. Méticuleusement, l'adolescent continua son avancée, cherchant chaque point faible de la panthère qui gémissait faiblement sous lui.

Une plainte plus forte quitta sa gorge déjà sèche, ses dents se serrant quand il sentit ce morceau de chair humide titiller l'un de ses mamelons. Aomine baissa les yeux sur le brun, contrarié et excité et marmonna d'agacement lorsque celui-ci réitéra son geste, son regard malicieux ancré dans le sien. Le roi sans couronne s'amusa un moment à le malmener, s'extasiant des gémissements sourds que pouvait pousser l'adolescent avant de finalement reprendre son exploration. De leurs côtés, ses longs doigts agiles marquaient les lignes du dos du scoreur, sans pour autant franchir la limite de son pantalon. Ce n'était pas encore le moment d'aller aussi loin. Pas encore.

Daiki poussa un profond soupir, ses mains se crispant sur les épaules du meneur tandis qu'il faisait entrer sa langue dans son nombril. L'acte lui donna étrangement chaud, son souffle accélérant un peu plus quand il tira soudain sur le tissu du pull de Teppei, le contraignant à retirer le vêtement. Son t-shirt disparut également, balancé quelque part dans la pièce et mettant les deux jeunes hommes à égalité. Aomine se sentit plus à l'aise en voyant le lycéen torse nu, ses iris marine détaillant chacun de ses muscles dessinés sous la peau pâle, cherchant des grains de beauté ou des cicatrices avant de remonter plus haut et de plonger dans les perles brunes. Comment avait-il fait pour résister à l'appel de ce regard ce soir-là, ce mélange d'envie et de douceur le clouant littéralement sur place. Tant et si bien qu'il ne prit pas garde à ces doigts curieux qui allèrent bien plus bas sur sa peau.

Le sourire mutin que lui lança Kiyoshi à cet instant le fit tiquer avant qu'une plainte plus explicite ne monte dans sa gorge et ne s'élève dans la chambre. Roulant sur le côté, sa tête s'enfonça dans l'oreiller sur lequel il était installé pendant que la main du brun glissait sous son pantalon et son boxer, malaxant sa fesse droite. Quant à l'autre, une fois le bouton défait et la fermeture éclair totalement descendue, elle s'appliqua à retirer les derniers morceaux de tissu, dévoilant enfin l'objet de ses convoitises. Les lèvres mutines du joueur de Seirin s'étirèrent davantage à cette vue, embarrassant la panthère qui resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que sa bouche ne soit faite prisonnière par celle de Teppei qui l'embrassa passionnément.

Tout son corps fut traversé par un violent frisson, un juron mourant entre les lèvres du brun qui le libéra alors, se délectant de ses nouvelles suppliques. Que pouvait-il faire de toute façon ? Kiyoshi venait d'effleurer son membre gorgé de sang, le touchant à peine et continua son manège d'une lenteur meurtrière. Presque avec sadisme, il frôla sa verge de son index, retraçant la veine palpitante, remontant sur le gland suintant de liquide séminal. Et lorsque le métis tentait de le faire aller plus vite ou d'approfondir son geste en bougeant les hanches ou en se rapprochant de lui, le brun se dérobait et retirait ses doigts. Ce petit jeu dura de longues secondes interminables pour le scoreur, ressemblant plus à une éternité de souffrance qu'à autre chose. Quand le jeune homme se décida franchement à le caresser.

Teppei se pencha vers sa bouche avec volupté, la caressant de la sienne tout en récupérant les gémissements toujours explicites de son partenaire surprise. Pompant fermement son sexe, il pouvait voir Daiki soupirer d'un plaisir non contenu, ses mains s'étant agrippées à ses bras qu'elles massaient sans relâche. Silencieusement, il l'encouragea à aller plus vite, chaque toucher le menant un peu plus vers l'orgasme. Mais ce n'était pas ainsi que Kiyoshi voulait que son partenaire vive sa fin. Loin de lui cette idée. Cependant, il n'était pas certain qu'une telle chose puisse arriver.

Un grognement furieux lui échappa soudain, une colère sourde se mêlant à cette béatitude qui avait commencé à gonfler dans son ventre. Brûlant et pantelant, Aomine lança un regard rageur à son tortionnaire qui avait cessé tout mouvement, son visage étant tourné vers une chose qui n'était pas lui. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien retenir autant son attention pour qu'il le délaisse et arrête de s'occuper de sa personne ?

Prêt à rugir, la panthère serra les griffes sur son partenaire peu concentré qui rouspéta sous la douleur ressentie. Incommodé, le meneur reporta son attention sur le lycéen, l'expression mécontente qui peignait son visage le faisant sourciller. Pourtant, Kiyoshi ne se laissa pas plus impressionner que cela et plongea tel un faucon sur la bouche du jeune homme qu'il captura. Le métis soupira de contrariété, peu amené à se laisser faire de la sorte. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un contact froid sur sa peau.

Le gémissement de Daiki résonna entre les quatre murs de la pièce, le joueur de Seirin souriant dans le baiser tandis qu'il appuyait son doigt lubrifié contre l'entrée de son intimité. De son autre main, il écarta les lobes de chair de l'adolescent, dévoilant complètement son anneau de chair que le brun pénétra avec la plus grande des lenteurs. Le métis lui avait dit avoir envie de lui, avoir rêvé de lui et de coucher avec lui, mais allait-il réellement apprécier l'acte et le fait de se faire pénétrer par un autre homme ? Bien qu'il lui ait avoué s'être touché une fois à cet endroit et avoir aimé cela, la présence de trois doigts n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'un pénis. Et quand Kiyoshi pensait à la taille du sien, il n'était pas dit que le scoreur veuille aller jusqu'au bout.

Aomine n'avait pas l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. Bien au contraire. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sexuellement frustré de sa vie. Cet imbécile ne pouvait-il pas aller plus vite ? Il n'était pas en sucre et n'allait pas se briser en deux à cause d'un doigt entre les fesses. Peut-être fallait-il le motiver davantage.

Un petit rire saccadé répondit à son juron étouffé, les lèvres rougies du métis étant étirées en un sourire mutin. Teppei ne se retint même pas de grogner, la main espiègle de son partenaire jouant avec son membre à travers les couches de tissu qui le couvraient toujours. Son sexe jusque là oublié se vit cajoler, les doigts agiles d'Aomine passant et repassant sur toute sa longueur pour mieux le faire soupirer. Le jeune homme en oublia presque les précautions qu'il prenait avec le métis, ses mouvements se faisant plus amples et affirmés alors qu'il retournait l'embrasser tout en faisant entrer une autre phalange dans son intimité.

Le joueur de Tôô se sentait toujours aussi frustré mais moins négligé. Le lycéen avait introduit un autre doigt en lui, étirant ses chairs et allant bien plus loin. Malgré une légère gêne, Aomine ne laissa rien transparaître et continua de caresser son hôte, baissant au fur et à mesure les derniers vêtements qu'il portait. Très vite, Kiyoshi se retrouva aussi nu que lui, sa main retournant s'occuper de la verge du brun qui tapait parfois contre son ventre. Sans prendre de gants, la panthère enroula ses griffes autour du sexe dur comme du marbre mais aussi doux que du velours, le soupesa et le caressa avant qu'elle n'abandonne le duel entre ses lèvres et celle du meneur pour mieux voir ce qu'elle tenait dans sa paume.

Ok. Il l'avait senti quand il avait commencé à le toucher mais Aomine ne s'était cependant pas attendu à... ça. Dire que le jeune homme était imposant serait un euphémisme. Kiyoshi était bien plus large et plus long que lui, promettant à son postérieur un sacré retour de flammes. Sérieusement, il allait pouvoir rentrer ? Une telle chose ne pouvait décemment pas s'introduire où que se soit, si ? Il n'était même pas sûr qu'une femme l'accepte complètement en elle. Une vague d'inquiétude traversa alors l'adolescent, ses mouvements s'étant arrêtés tandis qu'il ne pouvait détourner son regard du membre dressé de son futur amant. Il allait le briser en deux !

\- On n'est pas obligé d'aller aussi loin...

Les iris étonnées du scoreur s'élevèrent sur le visage embarrassé et rougi du meneur, lui aussi ayant cessé tout mouvement. Il le regardait à peine, apparemment complexé pour la taille de son sexe et aussi anxieux que lui pour la suite des événements. Était-ce pour cela qu'il avait été aussi hésitant au début de leur échange ? Qu'il le couvrait de caresses et de baisers tous plus doux les uns que les autres ? Parce qu'il savait qu'il risquait de ne pas pouvoir le prendre ? Aomine ne sut dire ce qu'il ressentit à cet instant – ou plutôt, il ne préféra pas y mettre de mot - , sa poitrine se gonflant d'un sentiment étrange. Ils se posaient vraiment trop de questions.

Comme si rien ne s'était produit, Daiki reprit le baiser là où il l'avait laissé, surprenant l'adolescent au-dessus de lui qui resta un moment sans rien faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les phalanges malicieuses reprendre leur manège et s'occuper de son membre douloureux. Une plainte se répercuta contre les lèvres de la panthère, celle-ci gémissant bien plus fort quand la main de Kiyoshi se remit à bouger et enfoncer ses doigts dans son intimité. Très vite, un autre vint les rejoindre, écartelant un peu plus son anneau de chair pour lui apporter plus de plaisir.

Un hoquet de surprise échappa au meneur de Seirin, sa bouche libérant celle de son partenaire qui écrasa sa tête contre son oreiller. L'une de ses mains venait de griffer violemment la peau de son ventre, juste au-dessus de sa verge palpitante pendant que l'autre s'était crispée sur son avant-bras. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui arrivait au métis quand il répéta son mouvement de va-et-vient par simple curiosité, l'adolescent réagissant presque automatiquement. Teppei resta abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir, écoutant la respiration rapide et laborieuse de Daiki, observant son visage tordu de plaisir et ses pupilles dilatées par la concupiscence pour finalement lui sourire d'un air enjoué.

Le brun ne chercha même pas à y aller doucement ou le tester. D'un geste brusque et vif, il appuya sur sa prostate et lui envoya un décharge de plaisir qui le laissa sans voix. Alarmé par une telle agressivité, Aomine serra la mâchoire et plaqua sa main sur ses lèvres, une autre décharge le parcourant avant qu'il ne se cache tout bonnement sous ses bras. Étouffant ses plaintes, il subissait les assauts violents et calculés du joueur de Seirin, celui-ci le menant bien trop vite au bord du gouffre. Le lycéen ne sentit même pas qu'un quatrième doigt s'était ajouté à la partie, lui qui tentait de ne pas jouir sous un tel tourbillon de sensations. Quand tout cessa à nouveau.

Les phalanges tourmenteuses quittèrent son anneau de chair, lui arrachant un gémissement plaintif alors qu'il écartait les bras pour mieux voir les actes du brun. Le visage tiré par le désir et l'impatience, Kiyoshi s'était assis entre ses cuisses, se concentrant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour enfiler un préservatif sur son sexe dur et douloureux. Il prit un certain temps pour faire cette simple manœuvre avant de prendre une bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il avait déjà utilisé plus tôt. Daiki le regarda en appliquer tout le long de son membre, un profond gémissement passant la barrière de ses lèvres et l'excitant au plus haut point. À vrai dire, il était dans un tel état que le jeune homme lui aurait ordonné de se libérer qu'il se serait exécuté sur le champ.

Le liquide froid coula à nouveau sur les longs doigts du meneur qui allèrent l'étaler sur l'intimité du métis. Précautionneusement, il appliqua le reste de lubrifiant le plus loin qu'il le pouvait dans l'antre de son amant, le faisant à nouveau gémir d'anticipation. Teppei continua de le préparer avec lenteur, bien que cela ne soit pas réellement nécessaire et s'abreuver de ses soupirs étouffés pour enfin présenter son sexe contre son entrée.

\- Si tu veux t'arrêter...

Aomine faillit jurer à l'entente de ses mots, ses sourcils se fronçant d'exaspération sur son visage. Comme s'il avait envie de s'arrêter ! Peut-être que la queue du brun était énorme et allait le déchirer en deux, peut-être qu'il allait avoir mal comme pas permis et que la douleur le suivrait des jours durant. Mais pour rien au monde il allait se défiler. Depuis le temps qu'il désirait que le jeune homme le prenne et en arrive là avec lui, il n'allait pas rebrousser chemin.

\- Dépêche-toi de me prendre abruti !

Les iris chocolat s'agrandirent d'ahurissement, ses paupières papillonnant une seconde lorsqu'un faible rire quitta sa gorge, contrariant la panthère davantage. Bon, il avait fini son cirque et allait passer aux choses sérieuses oui ou merde ?!

Le sourire qu'afficha alors Kiyoshi fit rater un battement au cœur du métis, son souffle se coupant tandis que son partenaire lui lança le regard le plus intense qui lui avait été donné de voir. Toute colère ou frustration disparut, laissant place à une vague de chaleur immense qui parcourut chaque cellule de son corps. C'était à la fois extrêmement étrange et excessivement plaisant.

Un soubresaut prit soudain la panthère, le jeune homme au-dessus de lui ayant placé son membre contre son intimité. Précautionneusement, Teppei força l'entrée sans le lâcher des yeux, examinant chacune de ses expressions pendant la pénétration. Celle-ci ne se fit pas sans douleur, le sexe imposant du brun écartelant l'anneau de chair du métis qui eut beaucoup de mal à se détendre. Cela prit plusieurs minutes pour que le meneur s'enfonce en lui jusqu'à la garde, la multitude de caresses et de baisers qu'il avait donnés à son partenaire entre temps ne l'ayant pas détendu plus que ça.

Gémissant bruyamment, Daiki essayait difficilement de se détendre. Qu'est-ce que ce type pouvait être énorme ! Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré en deux, toute forme de plaisir étant reléguée au second plan. Il n'était pas très loin de vouloir tout arrêter lorsque son partenaire l'embrassa soudain avec une ardeur insoupçonnée, éloignant cette douleur qui devenait insupportable. Et ce fut d'autant plus efficace grâce aux doigts agiles du jeune homme qui s'affairèrent à cajoler son son sexe oublié.

Pendant tout ce temps, Teppei ne bougea pas une seule fois les hanches, laissant le temps à son amant de s'habituer à sa présence. L'anneau de chair du lycéen pulsait autour de son sexe, lui arrachant parfois des grognements gutturales qu'il peinait à retenir. Si sa raison ne lui répétait pas d'attendre l'approbation du scoreur pour bouger, cela ferait bien longtemps qu'il aurait pris son plaisir en s'enfonçant dans cette antre chaude et serrée. Fort heureusement, le meneur garda le contrôle de son corps et s'évertua à détendre son amant tout en lui prodiguant énormément de plaisir. D'une voix rauque et profonde, il lui disait de se calmer tout en couvrant sa peau de baisers et de caresses volatiles. Les doigts graciles passaient et repassaient sur son ventre, ses fesses et son membre, frôlant la peau, malaxant la chair, titillant chaque point sensible. Et sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment comment, Daiki sentit le plaisir remonter en lui.

\- Tu peux bouger...

Son murmure était si faible que le jeune homme avait eu du mal à le distinguer. Entre deux respirations profondes, Aomine avait donné ce feu vert que son partenaire attendait tant. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Kiyoshi abandonna le cou marqué de multiples succions de son amant pour mieux le fixer et s'assurer qu'il l'avait bien entendu.

\- T'es sûr de toi ? Préféra demander le brun, inquiet.

\- Si je te le dis, maugréa la panthère avec impatience.

\- Je préfère m'en assurer... je risque de ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter...

\- Personne te demande de t'arrêter...

Ce type allait le rendre dingue ! Respirant déjà difficilement, Kiyoshi sentit son souffle doubler de vitesse, son organe vital cognant contre ses côtes alors qu'il relevait lentement les jambes du métis pour mieux les écarter. Il voulait qu'il bouge, et bien soit.

Daiki grimaça d'inconfort quand le jeune homme entama ses mouvements de bassin, sa mâchoire se crispant au même titre que ses poings. Agrippant les draps, il essaya avec peine de se détendre, les yeux fixés sur le plafond et la tête calée dans l'oreiller. Ça lui faisait toujours sacrément mal et ne lui apportait aucun plaisir mais c'était bien moins pire qu'auparavant. C'était même supportable. Et quand la grande main du brun vint à nouveau caresser sa verge, la panthère n'y pensa presque plus.

La douleur ne disparut pas cependant. Elle restait là, bien ancrée dans sa chair. Mais au fur et à mesure que le meneur de Seirin bougeait, elle devenait plus fugace. Lentement, elle se retrouva engluée dans un plaisir toujours plus grand, les gémissements de l'adolescent reprenant de plus belle tandis que son amant ne cessait de le caresser. Tout son corps lui envoyait des signaux et décharges, parfois fortes, parfois presque fragiles. Mais malgré tout, Aomine sentait bien que ce que lui faisait le jeune homme lui plaisait. Que ce soit ses mains caressant son sexe et ses lobes de chair, sa bouche mordillant son cou et son membre allant et venant dans son intimité. Il avait commencé à ressentir du plaisir, le meneur l'écartelant tout en lui apportant à chaque mouvement une faible vague de chaleur. Quand tout bascula soudain.

Le premier gémissement resta coincé dans sa gorge, ses yeux ronds fixant le jeune homme au-dessus de lui avec étonnement. Le deuxième réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa bouche, sortant en un hoquet difforme. Le troisième quitta littéralement sa cavité buccale, alertant Kiyoshi qui stoppa ses gestes... afin de les reprendre plus franchement. La panthère se crispa en sentant le sexe de son amant frapper cette boule de nerfs, un véritable tsunami de plaisir venant le terrasser. C'était du délire.

Sa main se plaqua d'instinct sur sa bouche, atténuant ses soupirs transformés en cris. Mais, sans crier gare, Teppei attrapa son poignet et le cloua au sol, son autre main ouvrant davantage les cuisses de l'adolescent.

\- Ne te retiens pas.

L'ordre claqua comme un coup de fouet, irritant Aomine qui ne voulait pas du tout s'y plier. Comme s'il allait se mettre à crier son plaisir sur les toits ! Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus. Peut-être que dans ses rêves, il n'avait aucun contrôle sur la situation et ne pouvait empêcher ses plaintes de quitter sa gorge mais là, c'était différent. Tout du moins, c'était ce que le lycéen pensa au début jusqu'à ce que Kiyoshi décide de mettre son grain de sel.

Le rythme de ses allées et venues devint d'abord irrégulier, ne lui permettant pas de prévoir à quel moment il allait écraser sa prostate. Puis il commença à se retirer totalement de son intimité, y retournant parfois de toutes ses forces ou avec une lenteur horripilante. Mais ce fut quand il vint l'embrasser avec sauvagerie, le forçant à ouvrir la bouche pour respirer qu'il l'acheva. Tirant sur ses mèches de cheveux, il entama des mouvements si puissants que Daiki ne put retenir ses suppliques sensuelles. Il était totalement à la merci du brun.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps s'écoula ensuite. Il ne savait même plus où il était. Il n'y avait que ce plaisir qu'il ressentait. Tellement de plaisir. Ces lèvres qui venaient embrasser son cou, cette langue qui caressait sa peau, ces mains qui malmenaient ses fesses et son membre. Et cette chose en lui. Dieu qu'elle le rendait fou. Aomine n'avait plus conscience de rien, juste que le jeune homme au-dessus de lui s'appelait Kiyoshi Teppei, qu'il était beau à tomber et qu'il allait enfin le faire jouir.

Un autre cri échappa à la panthère, tout son corps tremblant sous les coups de butoir toujours plus violents. Cela faisait un moment que Kiyoshi avait perdu le contrôle de ses mouvements, ayant remonté l'un des genoux du scoreur pour le poser sur son épaule et mieux le pénétrer. Celui-ci ne cessait de gémir, de hurler, répétait son nom comme une litanie ou poussait simplement de soupirs de pure concupiscence. Il n'était plus très loin de l'orgasme, demandant d'ailleurs sa délivrance les larmes aux yeux et ce fut avec un plaisir sans borne que le brun lui offrit ce qu'il souhaitait, sa paume enserrant la verge dressée et douloureuse de la panthère.

Tout devint soudain blanc, ses poumons se vidant de leur air pendant plusieurs secondes avant que le souffle ne lui revienne et que son corps ne se relaxe. Haletant, Aomine s'étala sur les draps du futon, gémissement faiblement sous les derniers coups de rein de son amant qui finit par se libérer à son tour dans un profond soupir de satisfaction. Son estomac se tordit de plaisir en voyant le visage du meneur tiré par l'effort, ses membres tremblant toujours un peu tandis que le jeune homme se retirait de son intimité.

S'accroupissant, Kiyoshi prit quelques instants pour le regarder, lui souriant d'un air bienheureux puis alla chercher dans son bureau non loin de quoi le nettoyer. Toute trace de liquide séminal couvrant son ventre disparut, le meneur accompagnant ses gestes lents et doux de faibles baisers déposés dans son cou. Engourdi comme il était, Daiki ne fit qu'apprécier le traitement, soupirant sourdement tout en restant enveloppé dans sa bulle de bien-être.

Le mouchoir et la capote finirent à la poubelle, n'intéressant même pas la panthère toujours étalée sur le futon. Elle suivait des yeux l'objet de ses fantasmes, affichant parfois un petit sourire satisfait quand le brun alla éteindre la lumière et s'installer à ses côtés. Rabattant la couverture sur leurs corps, il observa un instant l'adolescent, le scrutant des yeux sans se départir de son expression tendre. Délicatement, ses doigts allèrent jouer avec les mèches sombre du scoreur, les éparpillant sur son front avant de retracer le contour d'une oreille, de descendre sur sa joue et sa mâchoire. Ils glissèrent sur la peau mate et chaude, vite rejoints par la bouche câline et langoureuse qui s'amusa un long moment à repasser encore et encore sur les marques qu'elle avait laissées sur le corps de son partenaire.

Daiki se laissa faire aux bons soins du meneur, gémissant de plaisir sous ses caresses. Cet instant de douceur dura un long moment, les deux amants s'enlaçant finalement avant de se blottir l'un contre l'autre et s'endormir comme des nouveaux-nés. Aucun ne put dire qui sombra le premier, ni qui avait pris l'initiative de coller son corps contre celui de l'autre. Mais au matin, alors que le soleil frapperait de ses premiers rayons les fenêtres de la chambre, aucun des deux ne pourrait nier qu'ils avaient passé bien plus qu'une nuit à s'envoyer à l'air. Bien que pour la panthère, ce constat se ferait plus difficilement. Mais cela était une autre histoire que le jour suivant se ferait un plaisir de conter.

* * *

 _* : écran opaque coulissant muni d'une poignée, utilisé pour redéfinir l'espace d'une pièce ou servir de porte dans l'habitat traditionnel japonais_


	8. 8ème Chute : La panthère

**Hum hum... moi ? En retard ? Et bien... en fait '^' Je m'excuse pour ce retard. C'est compliqué ces derniers temps. Je m'excuse platement ! Mais normalement, ça va le faire à présent !**

 **Voici donc le huitième et dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que cette première fin vous sera satisfaisante. Je me suis vraiment plu à l'écrire, donc j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira.**

 **Je ne vous fais pas de grand discours pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il reste encore l'épilogue. Du coup ce sera pour la semaine prochaine (si tout va bien !)**

 **Merci encore pour votre soutien et d'avoir suivi mon histoire et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **8e Chute : La panthère range les griffes**

Un plafond beige, virant sur le gris à cause de la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce à peine éclairée par les faibles rayons de soleil passant par la fenêtre. Des portes coulissantes en papier de riz épais, typique d'une maison traditionnelle. Un petit bureau en bois installé près d'une cloison donnant sur l'extérieur, certainement sur un jardin ou une petite cour. Quelques posters de basketteurs sur les murs, des vêtements jonchant le sol, un ballon orange abandonné dans un coin. Il n'y avait pas de doute, ce n'était pas sa chambre. Et puis il avait un lit, et non un futon.

Ouvrant complètement les yeux et se réveillant doucement, Aomine prit le temps de repérer les lieux et se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait la veille, son esprit étant totalement dans le gaz. La fatigue le clouait au sol, un bâillement sonore quittant sa gorge tandis qu'il levait sa main pour la passer sur son visage... sauf qu'elle n'arriva pas jusque-là. Son bras se retrouvait coincé par un corps chaud qui l'enserrait et ne semblait pas près à le laisser partir... ok, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait encore ?

Ce fut avec une expression soucieuse que le métis posa son regard sur l'être qui dormait à ses côtés, découvrant une touffe de cheveux bruns calée dans son cou. Une respiration lente et régulière se faisait entendre, le corps bougeant au rythme de celle-ci et des battements de cœur du jeune homme. Parce qu'Aomine ne sentait pas de poitrine contre son flanc et cette masse informe l'agrippant comme un koala ne lui était pas inconnue.

Son autre paume alla frotter ses paupières encore lourdes, passant ensuite sur le reste de son visage avant que ses yeux sombres ne retournent observer le jeune homme contre lui. Daiki n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le colle de la sorte. La plupart du temps, les filles avec qui il couchait prenaient toute la place dans le lit, finissaient par se détacher de son torse et s'enrouler dans les draps. Ou bien souvent, il partait une fois s'être approprié tout le plaisir que sa partenaire pouvait lui donner, sans même lui adresser davantage la parole. Il fallait dire que la panthère n'était pas friande des longs discours de ses donzelles qui adoraient faire l'éloge de ses performances, parler de ce qu'elles avaient ressenti ou même se plaindre de la journée qu'elles avaient eu. Alors, être enlacé de la sorte rendait le métis assez perplexe.

Perplexe mais pas dérangé. La proximité du brun n'avait rien de désagréable, bien au contraire. Malgré le fait que le scoreur se retrouve à jouer les doudous, être entre les bras de Kiyoshi n'était pas déplaisant. Comme tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre avec le jeune homme. L'adolescent se sentait étrangement bien avec le meneur de Seirin, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, ne se démarquait pas plus des autres, même avec sa personnalité plutôt douce et avenante. Kiyoshi était un garçon parmi tant d'autres, et Aomine n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il l'attirait autant. Était-ce à cause de son sourire benêt ? De son air si sérieux ou déterminé quand il était sur le terrain ? Ou bien de ce regard qu'il lui avait lancé ce soir-là, alors qu'il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois ? Qui aurait pu le dire à vrai dire, à part celui qui avait mis le brun sur la route de la panthère.

Les iris marine ne lâchèrent pas le visage endormi du jeune homme qui avait bougé, dévoilant ses traits anguleux, son nez droit et sa bouche fine et rosée. Teppei dormait paisiblement, du sommeil du juste et ne semblait pas prêt à se réveiller. Cela laissa tout le loisir à Daiki pour le détailler, les questions tournant dans son cerveau restant sans réponse tandis qu'il repensait à la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Ils avaient fait bien plus que s'envoyer en l'air. L'as de Tôô en était parfaitement conscient bien qu'il ne soit pas certain de le dire à haute voix. Ce qui s'était passé entre eux n'avait pas été que sexuel, contrairement aux attentes premières de l'adolescent. Certes, leurs ébats avaient été sauvages et précipités, mais aussi doux et tendres, bien plus que cela l'aurait été s'ils n'avaient pensé qu'au sexe. C'était pourtant ce qu'avait désiré Aomine au début, une partie de jambes en l'air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus bestial et appréciateur mais l'autre garçon en avait décidé autrement. À présent, le jeune homme se retrouvait avec des tonnes interrogations, son côté buté n'étant pas d'accord avec sa raison pour y répondre.

Un mouvement plus franc du lycéen le fit sourciller, un gémissement grognon s'élevant dans la pièce tandis que le bras sur son ventre se resserrait sensiblement sur son flanc. Incommodé, Aomine gigota pour se libérer de cette prise bien trop possessive à son goût, sans succès. Le brun s'enroula autour de lui telle une pieuvre, emmêlant ses jambes aux siennes et l'obligeant à lui faire face. Bon, et bien il n'était pas parti pour bouger tout de suite.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

La voix rauque et basse de Kiyoshi vibra contre son cou, lui arrachant un frisson que le métis ignora superbement. Il n'allait tout de même pas commencer à être excité dès le matin !

\- J'en sais rien, répondit faiblement la panthère tout en se redressant sur son coude.

\- Hum...

Plus intéressé pour un sou, l'adolescent resserra son étreinte, étonnant Aomine qui sursauta à ce contact. Le meneur était bien parti pour se rendormir contre lui, la plainte qu'il avait poussée relevant son état de fatigue. Sauf que le scoreur n'avait pas tout à fait envie de traîner au lit.

\- Tu peux me lâcher ? Maugréa-t-il en repoussant le jeune homme. J'aimerai bien me lever.

\- Pourquoi ? T'as faim ? Murmura Kiyoshi contre sa peau.

\- Je veux me lever.

Un grognement mécontent lui répondit, ses sourcils se fronçant sur sa face quand il décida finalement de repousser franchement l'adolescent. Celui-ci grogna plus fort sous l'assaut, ne désirant en aucun cas lâcher son oreiller improvisé. Daiki soupira, exaspéré. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être collant !

\- Mais lâche-moi merde !

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison, rétorqua le brun.

\- Parce que j'ai besoin d'une raison ?

Kiyoshi pouffa sous la remarque, irritant la panthère qui se déchaîna un peu plus. Leur petit combat finit par totalement sortir le lycéen de son sommeil réparateur, ses bras puissants retenant le métis du mieux qu'il pouvait quand il le libéra soudain. Les billes bleues du jeune homme s'agrandirent d'étonnement, amusant le brun qui le regarda s'écraser sur le dos avant de venir le surplomber.

\- Mais tu fais chier !

Un nouveau petit rire fut poussé par le joueur de Seirin, son corps s'étant installé sur celui de Daiki qu'il emprisonna à nouveau. En représailles de l'avoir réveillé aussi brusquement, Kiyoshi s'entreprit à le chatouiller, ses longs doigts parcourant les flancs et les fesses du jeune homme qui se mit à rire frénétiquement. Aomine commença à se débattre comme un bon diable, n'arrivant pas à retenir ses gloussements incontrôlables lorsqu'une paire de lèvres captura la sienne. Bien malgré lui, le scoreur répondit au baiser fougueux de Teppei, ses mains ayant cessé de le torturer pour mieux le caresser et l'enlacer.

Ressemblaient-ils à un véritable couple ou bien à deux amants d'un soir que rien d'autre que le sexe ne liait ? Aomine ne savait pas trop quel mot utiliser, ses sentiments et désirs n'étant pas tout à fait clairs. Il avait adoré le faire avec le brun, malgré la douleur qui régnait à présent dans son bassin. Mais il aimait aussi la façon qu'il avait de l'embrasser, de le regarder ou de le câliner. Cela lui faisait bizarre de se dire qu'il appréciait autant le jeune homme alors qu'il le connaissait à peine, encore plus qu'il était attiré par un autre homme et qu'il aimait se faire câliner.

Un pur soupir de plaisir passa la barrière de ses lèvres, ses doigts se serrant dans les mèches brunes de son amant. Les gentilles et douces caresses s'étaient vite transformées en attouchements sensuels, le baiser tendre se consumant en un échange brûlant et affamé. Kiyoshi n'avait pu rester tranquille et avait exploré le corps maintenant connu de son amant, le mettant au supplice en embrassant et effleurant sa peau mate. Excité et tremblant, Daiki s'était laissé faire, observant le brun descendre sur ses pectoraux et son ventre, lécher la ligne de poils sombres menant à son aine, mordiller l'intérieur de sa cuisse qu'il écarta lentement avant d'aller gober son sexe érigé. Entre temps, deux de ses doigts s'étaient frayé un chemin jusqu'à son intimité, le faisant jurer sourdement.

Cette situation ressemblait étrangement à un rêve qu'il avait déjà fait. Souriant pour lui, Aomine revoyait les images de ce songe qui l'avait frustré, se souvenant de la façon dont le brun s'était occupé de lui, la douceur avec laquelle il lui avait fait l'amour. Car à cet instant, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Kiyoshi comptait lui faire l'amour avec tendresse.

Le membre du joueur de Seirin entra en lui lentement et prudemment. Pour plus d'aisance, il avait demandé à son partenaire de changer de position, le mettant à quatre pattes pour qu'il apprécie davantage la pénétration. La douleur qu'il ressentait était beaucoup moins forte et tenace que celle de leur précédente étreinte, mais c'était sans compter la gêne qui habitait l'adolescent. Se retrouver les fesses à l'air et relevées de cette façon ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que son amant n'entame ses va-et-vient.

La sensation qui l'assaillit n'était pas si différente du plaisir qui l'avait submergé quand Kiyoshi l'avait pris la veille, mais elle était plus profonde et insistante. Peut-être que cela était dû au fait que le membre du meneur allait plus loin dans son intimité, à moins que l'angle de pénétration soit très différent dans cette position. Ou peut-être que le souvenir de leurs ébats, remontant seulement à quelques heures, le rendant impatient et nerveux. Aomine n'aurait pas su l'expliquer et à vrai dire il s'en fichait un peu. C'était juste tellement bon qu'il ne préféra pas se torturer l'esprit davantage avec des questions.

La chambre résonnait de plaintes et de soupirs suaves, les hanches du jeune homme claquant de plus en plus durement sur les fesses du métis. Celui-ci gémissait sourdement tout en enserrant les draps poisseux de Teppei qui le poussait vers l'orgasme. Pilonnant cette boule de nerfs au fond de son anneau de chair, l'adolescent le rendait toujours plus fou et pantelant pendant que ses mains griffaient ses flancs et son dos. Très vite, Aomine se mit à se mouvoir frénétiquement, cherchant cette délivrance toute proche en laissant échapper des halètements de plaisir. Il ne fallut qu'un faible toucher sur sa verge pour qu'il se libère, Kiyoshi le suivant de près alors que l'intimité de son partenaire se resserrait violemment autour de lui, lui faisant voir un millier d'étoiles.

Vidé, le brun ne réussit même pas à se retirer et s'écrasa sur le dos de la panthère, lui coupant le souffle et le surprenant. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, retrouvant lentement contenance quand le meneur finit par se redresser et se détacher de son amant. Un long soupir quitta la gorge d'Aomine qui pouvait à nouveau respirer, son corps se détendant sur les draps lorsque le jeune homme le retourna avec douceur et s'entreprit à effacer les dernières traces de leurs méfaits avec un mouchoir. Le métis geignit pendant l'acte, amusant le lycéen qui, une fois son activité terminée, se rallongea contre son partenaire... Qui se mit à grommeler.

\- Mais tu vas me lâcher ?!

\- Oh, ne commence pas.

\- Lâche-moi alors !

Une nouvelle dispute s'engagea, Kiyoshi s'agrippant au métis furieux avec autorité tout en évitant ses coups de poing. Daiki continua de se débattre pendant un bon quart d'heure, exaspérant et distrayant l'adolescent qui finit par l'embrasser et le coller contre son torse pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Putain Kiyoshi !

\- Bonne nuit.

Puis, il ne dit plus un mot, énervant la panthère qui se débattait toujours. Elle abandonna enfin quelques minutes plus tard, râlant de mécontentement pour finalement s'endormir bien malgré elle dans les bras du brun. Un faible rire s'éleva dans la chambre, Teppei s'installant plus confortablement contre son irascible partenaire puis tomba lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée. Avec un amant pareil, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

 _.o._

 _KnB_

 _.o._

\- Du coup, on sort ensemble ?

Une paire de prunelles marine fatiguées se levèrent sur le visage curieux du jeune homme au-dessus de lui, ses sourcils se collant presque sur son front. Habillé de l'un de ses joggings et t-shirts, Aomine fixait le joueur de Seirin avec un mélange d'incrédulité profonde et de désapprobation.

L'horloge indiquait 18h30 et le métis squattait toujours chez lui. Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, avaient fait l'amour puis avaient recommencé au matin avant de se rendormir, de recommencer, d'aller prendre une douche et de recommencer, encore et encore. Kiyoshi avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois qu'ils l'avaient fait, les deux amants ayant presque baptisé toutes les pièces à l'exception de la chambre de ses grands-parents qui étaient en visite chez l'une de ses tantes. Ils avaient fini dans le salon à regarder la télé en mangeant des chips, Daiki râlant d'un air grognon quand il se mettait à le toucher un peu trop. Son postérieur avait déjà pris assez cher en moins de vingt-quatre heures, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas pénétré à chaque fois et insister ne lui vaudrait qu'un refus cinglant et un poing dans la figure.

\- C'est quoi cette question ? Répondit alors le métis sans bouger de sa place.

\- Elle était pourtant claire non ?

Aomine afficha un rictus perplexe, ses yeux restant ancrés dans ceux du jeune homme sur lequel il était affalé, sa tête reposant sur sa cuisse et ses jambes étant cachées sous la table à manger. Comment ça sortir ensemble ? Il lui avait pourtant bien dit, la veille, qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle relation avec le brun. Alors pourquoi en parler maintenant ? Un lien pareil n'était pas réellement envisageable, tout du moins pour Daiki. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait se mettre à sortir avec un homme et former un couple. Et puis, Kiyoshi comptait faire quoi exactement en sortant avec lui ? Lui tenir la main dans la rue ?

\- Je vois pas pourquoi on sortirait ensemble, déclara Daiki, soucieux.

\- Ça te dérangerait ? Le questionna le meneur sans la moindre déception dans sa voix.

\- Et bien... si on se met à sortir ensemble, on va se retrouver à aller au ciné, à sortir au resto ou des trucs du genre et franchement...

Le scoreur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Teppei lâcha un gloussement moqueur, la surprise habitant l'adolescent qui se redressa, irrité.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

\- Tu ne fais pas déjà ce genre de choses avec Kuroko ou Kagami ?

\- … Si...

\- Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Aomine garda un visage embêté, ses yeux restant ancrés sur le sourire bienveillant du meneur de Seirin qui ne cessait de jouer dans ses cheveux. Ok, il n'avait pas réellement pensé à la chose de cette façon. Il était vrai qu'il lui arrivait d'aller au cinéma avec Taiga ou Satsuki, de finir dans un restaurant ou un fast-food avec le rouquin ou le copieur ou de passer des heures avec l'un d'eux sans que cela lui pose aucun problème. Pourtant, bizarrement, il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il pouvait former un couple avec le brun.

Cependant, ce qu'ils faisaient entrait dans la liste des activités d'un couple. Ils avaient passé la journée ensemble, mangé ensemble, avaient discuté et couché ensemble. Et ce le plus naturellement du monde. Alors pourquoi le métis se sentit-il autant... embarrassé par une telle perceptive ?

\- Pourquoi cela te dérange autant ? Le questionna le brun, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

\- J'en sais rien…

\- C'est le fait de former un couple ?

\- J'en sais rien j'te dis, s'agaça le scoreur tout en se redressant. Et puis quoi, tu veux qu'on se mette ensemble ?

\- Ça ne me dérangerait pas, répondit Kiyoshi calmement.

\- Mais tu m'aimes pas que je sache.

Un léger étonnement se dessina sur les traits du jeune homme, ses paupières papillonnant une fraction de seconde avant qu'un sourire moqueur n'étira ses lèvres mutines. Un peu plus irrité, le métis laissa un rictus contrarié barrer son visage quand Kiyoshi reprit la parole, le faisant hésiter.

\- On est pas obligé de ressentir ce genre de sentiments pour sortir avec quelqu'un. Du moment qu'il y a de l'attirance, ça suffit, non ? Après tout, on ne tombe pas amoureux de quelqu'un juste en claquant des doigts.

Aomine assimila les paroles de son vis-à-vis, analysant chacun de ses mots avant de détourner le regard, réfléchissant. Il ressentait de l'attirance pour le brun, beaucoup d'attirance et n'avait pas la certitude que c'était uniquement ce qui le poussait faire le jeune homme. Daiki ne dirait pas qu'il tombait amoureux de l'adolescent et il n'était pas sûr qu'une telle chose arrive. Peut-être qu'en sortant avec lui, il pourrait mettre un peu plus au clair ses pensées et désirs. Sauf qu'une chose le préoccupait.

\- Sauf que toi, t'aimes déjà quelqu'un.

Une expression surprise s'afficha sur le visage du lycéen, Teppei ne s'étant pas à attendu à une telle remarque. Le joueur de Tôô revenait encore sur ses sentiments pour Hyuuga, comme s'ils étaient son pire ennemi ou un poison mortel. Aomine paraissait vraiment ennuyé par ce que le brun éprouvait, malgré le lien qui semblait se former entre eux. En avait-il peur, était-il jaloux ou était-ce simplement une chose qui le dérangeait sans aucune véritable raison ? À moins qu'il ne se sente comme un substitut. Sauf que Daiki n'avait rien d'un substitut.

\- C'est vrai que j'aime toujours Hyuuga et je ne pense pas que ça changera un jour. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas envie d'être avec toi. Sinon...

Le jeune homme se rapprocha lentement d'Aomine, celui-ci déjà étonné par les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer avant que le meneur n'avance vers lui et place son visage juste en face du sien. Souriant d'un air malicieux, il plongea ses billes grenat dans les perles marine du scoreur, le mettant mal à l'aise tout en collant ses lèvres contre siennes.

\- Je ne ferais pas ce genre de choses...

Le baiser qu'il lui offrit fut doux et chaud comme un caramel fondant, la langue du meneur engageant une danse lente et sensuelle avec sa jumelle. Plus bas, les grandes mains de Kiyoshi allèrent attraper les flancs de la panthère, la rapprochant davantage contre son torse et l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Leur échange était délicat et lent, attestant d'une douceur et d'une tendresse que le métis n'aurait jamais cru recevoir. Après tout, ce qu'il avait voulu en allant voir le joueur de Seirin était mettre une bonne fois pour toute fin à sa série de fantasmes et de rêves indécents, s'envoyer en l'air jusqu'à plus soif et rentrer chez lui. Sauf qu'il avait obtenu beaucoup plus... et qu'il n'avait aucune envie que cela s'arrête. Aomine avait senti qu'il devenait réellement accro à ce jeune homme mais il n'aurait pas pensé devenir dépendant de lui.

Les lèvres dérivèrent sur la peau, se laissant porter par la fièvre qui commençait à submerger les deux garçons passablement enflammés. Des soupirs et autres plaintes résonnèrent dans la pièce, faisant écho au poste de télévision qui diffusait une émission de variétés sans intérêt. Les voix ne pouvaient se retenir de s'exprimer, leurs corps étant assaillis de caresses toujours plus chaudes et insistantes, des vagues de plaisir accompagnant les décharges d'envie qui parcouraient tout leur être.

Contrairement aux fois précédentes, Kiyoshi se retrouvait en-dessous, gémissant de contentement pendant que le jeune homme le surplombant mordillait faiblement sa nuque. Ses mains s'affairaient plus bas sur son corps, flattant sa virilité dressée tandis qu'il malaxait sans vergogne les lobes de chair du métis. Soupirant sourdement contre sa peau, Daiki mouvait son bassin de plus en plus vite, se retenant d'enlever ses derniers vêtements pour ne faire plus qu'un avec le brun. Mais c'était sans compter son amant et sa fâcheuse manie à le rendre fou.

La panthère planta ses crocs dans la chair tendre du cou du meneur, surprise de sentir ses doigts s'introduire en lui. Sans prendre leur temps, ils allèrent le plus loin possible, cherchant cette tâche qui lui ferait perdre la raison pendant que l'autre main s'appliquait à lui retirer son pantalon et son boxer. Submergé par de multiples sensations, Aomine ne réussit pas à se concentrer sur ses propres actions et finit par se mouvoir instinctivement, son membre rencontrant celui imposant de son partenaire. Ce contact les électrisa tous les deux, Teppei grognant violemment sous la caresse lorsqu'il échangea leur place et prit finalement les choses en main.

Le métis ne s'en plaignit pas, bien au contraire. Le plaisir qui le ravagea était plus que délectable, son corps alangui sur le sol bougeant au rythme des mouvements du meneur. Gémissant, suppliant, il approchait d'un endroit semblable au paradis, voire même au nirvana.

Enserrant leurs deux sexes de sa main libre, Kiyoshi accéléra ses vas-et-vients tout en soupirant d'un plaisir non contenu. L'orgasme s'approchait à grands pas, leurs voix laissant leurs plaintes suaves emplir la pièce d'une chaleur étouffante et plaisantes. Quand enfin, la délivrance les faucha, la panthère se tordant dans sa jouissance en râlant de concupiscence. Le brun la rejoint quelques secondes plus tard, respirant lourdement tout en s'étalant à ses côtés, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le calme retomba, les deux amants reprenant leurs esprits. La télévision jouait toujours une émission simplette, la chaleur qui les habitait disparaissait peu à peu tout comme l'envie tenace qui les tiraillait. Une envie qui cependant ne demandait qu'à refaire surface à tout moment.

Son front se fit caresser avec lenteur, ses mèches de cheveux collant à sa peau par la sueur allant sur chaque côté de son visage. Levant les yeux, Aomine observa son amant parcourir son visage de ses billes chocolat, un sourire enjoué étirant ses lèvres rougies par leurs baisers. Calme et reposé, le jeune homme le couvait de son regard rassurant, tout malaise s'étant fait la malle depuis bien longtemps. Tout comme son hésitation.

Il pouvait sortir avec Kiyoshi. Après tout, il ne perdait rien à fréquenter ce jeune homme qui avait hanté ses rêves pendant des nuits et des nuits. Il était doué au lit, savait faire la cuisine et jouait super bien au basket, lui permettant d'être un adverse qu'il pourrait affronter. Un bon plan en somme. Pourquoi passer à côté de cela ?

Un soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres, questionnant le brun qui le vit alors sourire simplement. Teppei faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant cela, lui qui se demandait si la panthère pouvait afficher autre chose qu'une expression boudeuse et une moue renfrognée. Pour le coup, il était servi.

La bouche du meneur se plaqua soudain contre la sienne, le surprenant un peu avant qu'il ne prenne part au baiser, bien plus chaud qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Perplexe, Aomine repoussa son amant, le fixant avec curiosité mais il n'eut cependant pas de réponse, l'adolescent revenant prendre possession de ses lèvres. Et malheureusement pour lui, Kiyoshi avait reprit place sur son bassin, promettant à son corps de nouvelles tortures brûlantes et sensuelles.

Au final, Aomine avait réussi à avoir ce qu'il désirait, bien qu'il n'était pas certain de ressortir indemne de cette nouvelle relation. Mais au moins, il avait enfin pu se débarrasser de cette agaçante frustration. Frustration que le brun comptait éloigner le plus longtemps possible... tout en évitant de le briser en deux.


	9. Epilogue

**Épilogue : Les chats retombent**

 **toujours sur leurs pattes**

 _Un an et cinq mois plus tard_

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté la proposition de l'université de Californie, commença une voix, étonnée.

\- J'te l'ai dit. Je voulais pas être dans la même équipe que l'autre boulet. Et puis il me proposait pas d'appart', répondit une autre avec flegme, ennuyé de se répéter.

\- Mais en attendant, tu te retrouves à Seattle et de ce que je sais, ils ont jamais passé le premier carré.

\- Tu vas pas recommencer ?! Eux au moins ils me logent, pas comme ces cons de Los Angeles.

\- Mouais... T'aurais pu faire une colocation avec Kagami.

\- Et tenir la chandelle pour lui et son abruti de copain ? Hors de question !

Le jeune homme donna une pichenette dans le nez de son vis-à-vis, le faisant gémir de douleur avant de soupirer d'exaspération. Cela faisait une heure que Kiyoshi ne cessait de discuter sur son choix d'université, lui répétant que l'équipe de basket de NCAA* de Californie était plus forte et mieux cotée que celle de Washington qui faisait rarement parler d'elle. Le brun pouvait comprendre que la panthère préfère assurer ses arrières en prenant la meilleure proposition mais cela aurait été mieux qu'il se retrouve avec son ami et rival plutôt que tout seul dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Et puis ça n'aurait eu aucun intérêt si j'avais été dans la même équipe que Taiga, ajouta le métis en bâillant. T'imagines, on aurait tout gagné trop facilement. Aucun challenge.

\- Tu n'as pas encore vu le niveau de tes adversaires, répliqua le jeune homme, moqueur.

\- La seule personne qui peut me battre c'est moi. Et Kagami quand il est en forme.

\- N'oublierais-tu pas Akashi ? Et Murasakibara. Et...

\- Oh la ferme !

Un rire plus franc se fit entendre, irritant le métis qui poussa son interlocuteur afin de le faire tomber du perchoir où ils se trouvaient. Cependant, Kiyoshi choisit cet instant précis pour venir l'embrasser et le plaquer sur le matelas où ils étaient installés, faisant jurer Aomine de mécontentement.

De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et Aomine était maintenant à la fin de sa troisième année de lycée, sa prochaine rentrée ayant lieu dans une université américaine. Plusieurs d'entre elles l'avaient sollicité après la finale de la Winter Cup où il avait fini deuxième avec son équipe, battue par les joueurs de Seirin avec seulement un point d'écart. L'un des établissements qui le contacta avait d'ailleurs déjà recruté Kagami, choix plutôt logique pour le rouquin puisque ses parents habitaient en Californie et que son mentor, Alex, sortait de cette même université. Le rouquin n'avait pas réfléchi bien longtemps avant d'accepter, lui permettant de retourner aux États-Unis mais le séparant de ses amis.

Ils étaient d'ailleurs les deux seuls de leur « bande » qui s'envolaient pour l'étranger. Midorima allait en fac de médecine, Kuroko avait choisi l'éducation comme filière, Akashi empruntait finalement le chemin qui lui avait tracé son père et se destinait à reprendre l'entreprise familiale. Quand à Murasakibara, il avait étonné tout le monde en voulant devenir archéologue, afin de retracer l'histoire de la cuisine à travers les âges. Il n'y avait que Kagami et Aomine qui partaient pour les USA... et Kise. Le blond suivait son petit-ami en Californie, sa sœur aînée, ayant plusieurs contacts avec des agences de mannequinat, lui avait trouvé une entreprise assez connue où il pourrait faire ses preuves. Les tourtereaux allaient alors vivre ensemble dans un grand appartement que le père du tigre leur avait dégoté, on ne savait comment.

Il restait que quelques jours avant le départ du métis, quatre pour être exact et il passait la plupart de son temps à joueur au basket, remplir ses derniers papiers d'inscription et traîner avec ses amis. Ces derniers moments de libres, Aomine les utilisait pour emmerder sa mère qui avait toujours du mal à se dire que son bébé quittait le nid ou passait son temps à fricoter avec Kiyoshi.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, les deux jeunes hommes ne formaient pas un couple à proprement parler. Le jour où le brun avait proposé à Daiki de sortir avec lui, la panthère était restée perplexe avant d'accepter, après un baiser qui lui avait valu de se retrouver à la merci du jeune homme pendant plusieurs heures. Ils s'étaient ensuite fréquentés pendant de longues semaines, sortant jouer au basket malgré la blessure de Teppei qui s'était presque bousillé le genou au championnat d'hiver, aller manger dans différents restaurants qu'ils s'amusaient à tester, passer à la salle d'arcade ou au cinéma. Des choses qu'Aomine faisait déjà avec ses autres camarades, mais aucun d'eux l'embrassait dans les salles noires, le touchait dans les toilettes de certains établissements ou le menait chez lui pour avoir bien plus que de simples caresses.

Puis Kiyoshi entra à l'université de Tokyo, commençant son cursus d'éducateur sportif et Daiki entama sa troisième année de lycée. Sakurai fut nommé capitaine, à sa grande surprise mais ce fut la nouvelle politique de l'académie qui le souffla le plus. Chaque élève se devait d'assister aux cours et d'avoir la moyenne dans chaque matière s'il voulait participer à un quelconque événement, qu'il soit sportif ou non. Le métis avait dû se plonger dans ses bouquins pour rattraper son retard alors qu'en parallèle, son petit-ami croulait déjà sous les devoirs et les examens, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. Ce fut un peu amer qu'ils décidèrent de se séparer sans pour autant regretter leur choix, car au bout du compte, aucun d'eux n'était amoureux de l'autre.

Aomine passa quatre mois sans voir le brun, cette constatation lui faisant d'abord bizarre au début avant de n'être qu'un simple souvenir. Il fréquenta à nouveau des femmes, puis des hommes - bien qu'il ait ses entraînements et cours du soir à gérer - mais il ne réussit cependant pas à choisir un parti. Kagami et Kuroko finirent par le proclamer bisexuel et particulièrement actif, son nombre de conquêtes augmentant de semaine en semaine. Jusqu'à la fin des vacances d'été.

Une soirée organisée par Kise les menèrent à se croiser chez le copieur. À la base, le brun ne devait même pas être là, pris entre ses cours et son job à mi-temps. Ce fut l'insistance de ses kouhais qui le poussa à venir, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Quand à Aomine, il avait tout simplement suivi le mouvement, accompagnant Momoi qui était en manque d'amusement et surtout en pleine déprime depuis sa séparation avec Wakamatsu. Le hasard fit qu'ils se croisèrent au cours de la soirée, discutèrent un long moment de leur situation actuelle et finirent dans l'appartement de l'étudiant à s'embrasser comme des damnés.

Ce qui était tout de même amusant était que l'un comme l'autre savait qu'il ne ressentait pas de sentiment amoureux. Ils étaient juste étrangement compatibles et s'assortissaient bien, que se soit au quotidien ou au lit. Kiyoshi avait sorti une boutade un jour, disant au métis qu'ils pourraient toujours se marier s'ils étaient célibataire à cinquante ans avant de se faire sauter dessus par un Aomine exaspéré par ses blagues idiotes. Pourtant, quand il y repensait, la panthère se disait que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

\- À quoi tu penses ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son vis-à-vis, ses billes bleues sombre tombant dans les prunelles chocolat de son amant qui lui souriait. Et il n'était pas tombé amoureux de ce type ? C'était tout de même bizarre.

\- J'imaginais comment serait ma victoire au NCAA l'an prochain, lança le métis avec fierté.

\- Parce que tu crois que tu seras titulaire dès la première année ?

\- A qui crois-tu parler ? Non seulement je serai titulaire mais en plus on gagnera ce fichu tournoi !

Kiyoshi explosa de rire devant tant de suffisance et d'assurance, le métis l'étonnant toujours avec son caractère déterminé et sûr de lui. Piqué à vif, Daiki lui mit un coup dans l'épaule, n'arrêtant cependant pas ses gloussements quand il décida tout bonnement de lui sauter dessus. Malgré la fatigue de leurs précédents ébats, la panthère réussit à faire taire sa proie d'un baiser, ses mains caressant les flancs brûlants de son amant qui n'était pas en restant.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Murmura Teppei entre deux baisers.

\- Quoi ?

\- Lorsque tu gagneras ton premier tournoi, je t'enverrai un énorme bouquet de fleurs pour te féliciter.

\- Tu déconnes ? S'insurgea Daiki tout en se redressant, ahuri.

\- Pas du tout.

Le sourire que lui adressa le jeune homme lui arracha un soupir d'exaspération, avant qu'un sourire amusé n'étire ses lèvres. Il n'y avait que Kiyoshi pour lui sortir des trucs pareils. Un bouquet de fleurs, et puis quoi encore ? Et le pire, c'était que le brun était bien capable de faire une telle chose. Se retenant de soupirer à nouveau, l'adolescent alla reprendre possession des lèvres de son partenaire, le faisant gémir sourdement tandis qu'il s'allongeait totalement sur lui, l'excitation grimpant dans ses veines.

\- J'aimerai bien voir ça.

Un nouveau rire quitta la gorge du brun, faisant sourire Aomine qui retourna maltraiter sa bouche et sa langue dans une danse endiablée. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus l'occasion de le faire, ni de le toucher ou sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Pourtant, malgré ce pincement au cœur, le jeune homme n'était pas triste. Kiyoshi avait été un chapitre de sa vie qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier mais qui était sur le point de se terminer. C'était ainsi et Daiki l'acceptait, comme il acceptait le doux baiser que son amant lui offrit lorsqu'il quitta pour la dernière fois son appartement ce soir-là. C'était la vie et il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire et découvrir.

 _.o._

 _KnB_

 _.o._

 _Deux ans plus tard._

La journée avait été longue. Même très longue. Épuisé au possible, Aomine retournait à son appartement, son sac de cours sur le dos et son ballon de basket sous le bras. Le dernier tournoi national l'avait vidé de ses forces et depuis son retour à Seattle, il devait se taper un nombre incalculable de cours et d'examens. Le jeune homme avait juste envie de retrouver son lit, attraper son petit-ami et se servir de lui comme oreiller.

Arrivant enfin devant la porte de chez lui, Daiki pénétra dans le couloir, claqua la cloison bruyamment et jeta ses affaires pour rejoindre son salon. Il n'avait même pas la force d'aller jusque dans sa chambre ou même de prendre une douche. Dormir était son principal objectif et il allait le remplir rapidement.

\- Hey.

Une touffe rousse et bouclée se présenta devant lui, une paire de billes claires captant ses prunelles sombres avant qu'une bouche quémandeuse n'emprisonne la sienne. Grognon, Aomine repoussa la sangsue qui lui servait de colocataire et amant, ébouriffant seulement sa tignasse avant de repérer le canapé et de s'écrouler dessus. Le jeune homme soupira si fort de contentement que les murs en auraient presque tremblé. Son petit-ami, Evan, avait qui il vivait depuis plus de dix mois, le fixait de ses yeux bleus emplis de mécontentement.

\- Hey ! Lâcha le rouquin.

\- Quoi ? Laisses-moi dormir, rétorqua le métis dans un anglais approximatif.

\- Tu as reçu un paquet.

Les sourcils du basketteur se froncèrent à cette nouvelle, sa tête abandonnant le coussin dans lequel il était plongé pour se tourner vers son petit-ami... qui tenait un énorme bouquet de fleurs blanches et bleues. Le lui tendant d'un air dubitatif, le rouquin fixa le métis observer le bouquet qu'il prit d'un air abasourdi, ses yeux trouvant la carte qu'il lut prestement avant qu'un rire puissant ne passe la barrière de ses lèvres, le surprenant. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son amant rire de la sorte et celui-ci ne lui expliqua rien les heures qui suivirent, préférant se pelotonner dans sa couverture pour dormir tout en l'agrippant comme un doudou.

Ce ne fut qu'au matin qu'Aomine attrapa son amant, l'embrassa avec envie puis déposa le bouquet de fleurs dans un grand bol, les colocataires n'ayant aucun vase. Et une fois qu'il eut récupéré la carte et l'ait rangé dans son porte-feuille, il emmena sa sangsue prendre le petit-déjeuner dans un café en bas de leur immeuble, tout sourire. Cet imbécile n'avait pas oublié sa promesse.

 _« Félicitations pour ta première victoire en championnat. »_

* * *

 _Et voila ! C'est la fin ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que cette fin vous va ! Je m'excuse encore pour tous les retards et autre, ça a été compliqué ! Mais voila, on y est arrivé !_

 _Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi l'histoire jusqu'au bout ! De m'avoir soutenu, de vos messages et commenter ! Vous êtes super ! Merci énormément pour tout ça !_

 _Je vous dis à la prochaine pour une nouvelle aventure et une nouvelle histoire et vous fait plein de bisous !_

 _Night_


End file.
